Luffy-ya
by humgranola
Summary: The Law's crew is stuck on an island that interferes with the communication signals. After Luffy learn about it, he could only think it would be a great adventure! LuLaw fic!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently writing another fic, but today something happened and suddenly I was attacked by an idea. I thought about ignore it and let it die, but for some reason I decided to write it down.**  
 **In my mind it would be a LuLaw, but I don't know to what degree I would take this relationship, any suggestions?**  
 **Should I continue?**

* * *

Luffy didn't understand what was happening, he was prepared to attack and end everything with just one punch - that was all that he needed, at least he thought so - but suddenly everything went black.

~~ Three days ago ~~

Sanji was preparing an big banquet because of Law's sudden appearance, it has been a month or two after their separation on Zou, and Luffy, of course, told everyone that it was reason enough to a big party.

Law that was only passing by, being again separated from his crew - why he even has one, if he always away from them? Usopp questioned but no one answered - tried to persuade Luffy to not bother himself, that he just stopped to give them some info that he got from Blackbeard's actions, claiming that his crew got in a island that fried all the electronics and cut their means of communication.

Nami did not like the idea of being close to this strange environment of the island and it's effects, so she wasted no time and soon asked Law where such island is located, while Brook, Chopper and Usopp screamed when Law said that it was close by.

Luffy on the other hand found it ''cool'' and completely ignored both Law's and Nami's warning of not get close to that island.

Robin's little smile and Franky's 'whatever' attitude didn't help neither. But Law tried one more time.

"I got stuck on that island, if you go there, you will end in the same situation, it's unwise..."

"Law's crew need our help, we are gonna to this island! Think of it as... a MYSTERY ADVENTURE!"

"Aren't you listened to what I say?..."

And that was how Law ended on their ship for more than a brief visit.  
While everyone could see that Law wasn't happy with the situation, Luffy completely ignored it.

Being questioned by Robin, he told her that Law didn't needed to come to them right now, he could find them later on, that his message wasn't so important or urgent, that for Law ask for help is difficult, and this message thing, was probably Law finding a motive to search for them and let them know what happened without directly ask for assistance - okay, maybe he didn't say it with all those words, but that was what Robin understood, and that made a lot of sense.

Later on that same day, during the night, they gathered together on Sunny's deck that was full of food and drinks.  
Sanji and Robin could swear that by the middle of their little party, they saw Law smiling, it was a small smile, but a true one, the reason behind it was what they found more, funny in Sanji's opinion and cute in Robin's opinion - Luffy tired of seeing Law practically hiding himself in the corner, stretched himself involving Law and bring him close to them, and of course he forgot about his own force and ended up crashing them both against some of the food.

Everyone believed that Law would be angry or something like that, but after a few moments of an incredulity face, while still wrapped on Luffy's arms, Law simply smiled, holding down a small laugh.  
They all got surprised.  
Usopp's eyes almost fell off his face.  
Even Luffy stopped and looked at Law, now with his head down trying to hide his laugh and consequential embarrassment of being in such situation.

In his excitement, Luffy squeezed Law that with a red face - that no one can be really sure if it was from shyness or from being crushed - tried to get away from Luffy.

"Strawhat-ya, stop it!"

Law brought his hand to Luffy face trying to push him away, his smile was slowly becoming an annoyed expression as his personal battle with Luffy continued with no end in sight, this, more the fact that he noticed the entire crew watching them, made him wanted to dig a hole and hide in there.

And so he did.

Without Luffy noticing, Law changed places with Nami, knowing that as soon as she noticed the change she would beat Luffy.

"You're screwed!"

Law looked at Zoro, raising an eyebrow.  
Zoro didn't need much more to explain what he just said.

"Luffy really likes you..."

"Who, he doesn't like?"

"No, no...with you it's different. I didn't like it in the beginning, but I trusted his judgement. Now, well, you're good to him."

"I fail to see what you're seeing. But I don't deny I'm...grateful for everything your captain did."

He was ignored by Zoro, that suddenly decided that a mug of beer was more important than him.  
He wasn't offended by it. Far from it, because while it is a little overwhelming to be close to the Strawhats, somehow they, more specifically their captain, made him felt a little warm inside.

And it was good feeling, just like the one that he had with Corazon or Bepo, but at the same time one that he was scared of felt again, because despite being a good feeling, to him it was always associated with something bad. And he didn't want it, he didn't want anything bad to happen to the young man that made it possible for him to be finally free from Doflamingo.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy with the comments!**  
 **I'm already working to where I will take this relationship, but I believe the most important is the feelings, no necessary the actions. And Law still being constructed in the manga (my opinion) leaves so many angles to work with him...I LOVE IT!**

 **And come on, Oda doesn't help with all that nakama thing going on between the two captains.**

* * *

Law didn't have a clear idea of how it happened.  
It was already late and he was getting tired, and probably taking vantage of it, Nami had somehow convinced him to drink with her and Zoro - talk about bad life choices - the amount of alcohol that those two can ingest was by no means good for anyone health, especially his.

It didn't take much for him to get drunk, and according to Nami he only drink one mug, the same one that she did not let him finish and keep filling it up.

The tiredness mixed with the drunkenness made him lost sense of time, do something like that was unlike him, but somehow he was doing it.  
So when he woke up, his back screaming from the terrible position he was and feeling strangely warm, he only blamed himself.

He took a moment to gather what was happening.  
Tanuki-ya, Robin-ya and Frank-ya weren't in the deck.  
Nose-ya was sleeping in a position that he was sure was going to cause great discomfort when he wake up.  
Bone-ya, well he doesn't have muscles so such position was not impossible, but why he sleep if he wasn't technically alive?  
Nami-ya, he discovered that had an interesting ability - even sleeping she was capable of holding a mug and not let it fall.  
Zoro-ya and BlackLeg-ya, well, they were a little too close to each other.

There was one person missing, StrawHat-ya, and for more that he didn't want to confirm it, it was the only possible situation.

So he looked down to his chest, and there was a mop of black hair - there was no doubt it's Straw Hat, even more with the said hat on the younger man's back.

Why he was there, why he let it happens?  
For that, he doesn't have an answer.  
Maybe them both was searching for some harm, who knows?  
Surprisingly he didn't found himself angry by it, well, maybe the fact that StrawHat be drooling on him was a problem, but not enough for him to throw the young captain away from him.

Law looked at the sky, thinking about his crew, hoping that everything is fine with them.  
He know they aren't powerful in terms of brute strength - maybe with the exception of Jean Bart - and the news that BlackBeard was close by was really bothering him, he shouldn't have left them alone, much less waste his time with the StrawHats.  
Sometimes he even got to the point where he wonder what he did to deserve such loyal crew. He knows his power and presence are more than enough to some people, but he also know that his crew aren't there just because of that, they would have left him already, if that was the case.  
And the more he think, the more upset he started to feel, but his worried thoughts were interrupted by a hand that covered his face, soon being followed by a muffled voice.

"Don't worry, Torao. I will protected you guys."

He didn't answer, he didn't even took the hand away from his face, he just stay still admiring StrawHat-ya intuition.

From the moment he saw Luffy-ya, he knew the young captain was special. At first, he just saw a young man, full of energy with no knowledge of the craziness of the world. But for a reason he still don't understand, some kind of force, a need he never felt made him move to Marineford, and only when he got there the pressure on his chest ceased.

And in that very moment, he saw him, seriously wounded.

He had lost his faith a long time ago.  
He had lost it with his hometown, his family and his childhood.  
But in that day, even if for a brief moment, he believed again.

Someone or something brought him there, and he knew what he had to do, and for the first time in years, he didn't plan, he didn't think, he acted.

"Leave him with me...I'M A DOCTOR!"

And he fought against the odds, he put on his head that he wasn't going to let the young man die.  
After a decade using his powers and medical knowledge only to attack or protect himself, he used his powers to cure, to heal, to help.

And when he could not do anything else to help, he stayed by the StrawHats Captain side for days and when he couldn't, he leave his sword there.  
In the end, his men are amazed thinking he accomplished a miracle.  
But he knows better, he wasn't the miracle, that young man was.

They met only a month ago and they didn't shared more than a few words, but even so the stupid kid became young man, that became StrawHat-ya, that without him know, two years later he would refer to him, most on his mind, as Luffy-ya.  
It all, because just in their first few interactions, Luffy-ya made him realize something he did forget, the meaning behind the word 'Doctor'.

He hadn't charged, he didn't ask for anything in return, he did what he did to save another life, like his parents did, like he wanted to do before life strip him of his freedom and dreams.  
And for that same reason, he despised Luffy-ya.

But the nun from his long lost hometown, have once said:  
 _"When you do good things, good things will happen to you..."_  
 _"...a merciful hand will always appear..."_

But life has taught him different, all it did was take things from him.  
His family...  
Friends...  
Innocence...

It hit him again and again, crushed his hopes, humiliated him, didn't even left tears for him to cry.  
It was pitiful seeing it now, but there was a moment that only vengeance keep him alive, he began to truly believe in Doflamingo's words:  
 _"Some people are meant to lose. They lose, lose and lose till the day they die."_

But then Luffy-ya simply appeared on his life again.  
He jump on his suicide mission, and like before, Luffy-ya was the miracle.

Luffy-ya didn't charge, didn't ask for anything. Luffy-ya did something good, believe he was good and himself started to believe in it too. He owed to the StrawHats crew so much, to their Captain even more, but he felt like he didn't do anything to them, and a part of him was angry with himself for it.

But today, this night, he felt so light, so happy, that even his normally depressive thoughts couldn't take the smile from his face.  
He grabbed Luffy's hand taking it from his face, and for some reason he didn't even felt surprised when Luffy hold his hand, he just keep smiling, promising that tomorrow morning he would tell them everything he know about BlackBeard.


	3. Chapter 3

**My thanks to LawFan, Illumi Senri and Guest, also thanks for the follows and favorites. I'm having so much fun writing this fic. It's been really rewarding.**  
 **Anyway, I did another small chapter, this time I tried something new, and if I did it right the transition from one character to another will be noticed without problem, if I don't, well, it will take half of the fun.**  
 **So feel free to tell me if something is missing or is not making sense.**

 **As for my english...sorry, this fic is not Beta'd and sometimes I lack the vocabulary to express what I want or I end up screw up the grammar.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

When Luffy woke up, he was unusually quiet and delicate, he raised his head from Torao's chest, only to look at his face. He gave his characteristic laugh when he saw Torao s peaceful expression.

Luffy never told to Torao or to anyone else, but he feel happy to see the older man calm and in peace. He could care less about To Rao's seriousness, but he didn't like the fake smiles and sad eyes.  
He rolled off the older man, softly squeezing his hand as he looked around seeing that they were alone. He found it strange, why everyone left and leave them? What they did? Is it a prank?  
Luffy's thoughts were interrupted by a delicious smell coming from Sunny's kitchen, he was so hypnotized by it that he didn't noticed Robin at first - only looking up to her when her shadow blocked the sun.

"Robin! Sanji already made breakfast?"

"It s almost done, Luffy. Won t you wake Law up?"

"No. I think he would like to sleep a little more"

"Breakfast is made, my lovely ladies! And your bunch of ugly dogs better wash your goddamn hands before coming near my kitchen!"

Luffy didn't thought twice, he got up and ran almost all the way to the kitchen when he suddenly stopped and looked at Torao he spent a time thinking about what to do, when he finally decided to return to where Torao lay asleep and covered him with the blanket he found thrown on the ground, giving a small shihihi he stretched his arms and launched himself into the kitchen.

He really didn't get why Sanji and Nami were so upset by it, to him it was the quickest way to get to the FOOD. Either way he keep eating as Sanji and Nami screamed and hit him.  
Despite all the confusion and clamor, in the end they return to their normalcy, which consisted on laughs and a fight for your food survival. With the exception of Robin and Franky, that always managed to show some table manners.

Usopp from time to time tried to warn Sanji that Robin was stealing the food as well, even worse, she was stealing for her and Franky, but no one listened to him, and Sanji was quick as always to defend Robin. Nami even agreed saying that both she and Robin were superior to these infantile behavior. While Luffy could only look at Robin as hers hands sprouted close to Usopp s platter, they shared a glance and Robin smiled to him, bring her hand to her mouth doing a shii motion.

Luffy completely lost the track of time, from the moment he left the kitchen to play with Usopp and Chopper to the moment Law s screams bring they all back to the reality.

"STRAWHAT-YA!"

Luffy could feel the crew's eyes on him. The tension of what could it be. But the tension and the anticipation disappeared as soon as he saw Law s red face.  
He couldn t hold his laughter, Torao s face was red as a tomato was hilarious, the older man couldn t even frown his forehead without grimacing. He could see that Torao was speaking to him, clearly angry, but his face

Chopper soon appeared taking Torao away. Nami soon followed with a scold for leaving Torao alone sleeping face up to the sun, saying that he should apologize, Zoro however, said that it was Torao s own fault, he was the one that sleep on a open area.  
But all Luffy could think is that it was funny. But despite popular belief, he wasn't stupid or insensitive, it was only fun because he knew that Torao was fine. Nevertheless, he did visited the older man latter on the same day.

Luffy discovered that Torao decided to hide himself on the infirmary, claiming that he need to hide from the sun, but he knew the truth, Torao was a little shy with his nakama, and it s alright to him, it was cute just like Robin said.  
Robin always understood him, she always find the cool words to describe the situation, so when she appeared carrying a plate of food for Torao and smiling suggested him to gave it to him, he promptly accepted.

Unfortunately his fight against himself was short lived, and when Torao opened the door for him, he had already eaten what was there.

"I'm sorry Ahh?! HAHAHAHA!"

He didn t finish and with his laugh he spat what was left of the food into Torao s face. But it was Torao s own fault, his face white with some kind of cream is that edible?

Luffy didn't see how Law's eyes got bigger and bigger as he approached his fingers and take some of the white cream on Law's face, promptly putting it on his mouth.

Almost immediately Luffy spit it out.  
"Arrgh...disgusting."

Law's gave him a light slap on the side of his head.  
"This is a cream for sunburn. It isn't meant to be eaten!"

Luffy pounded his feet and looked slightly upset at Law's small smile. His curiosity however didn't let his disappointment stay for too long.

"You're burned?"

"OF COURSE I'M BURNED, YOUR CREW LEFT ME FACE UP TO THE SUN ON THE MIDDLE OF THE DECK!"

"Shihihi...my bad, my bad."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT TOO! YOU COULD AT LEAST WAKE ME UP!"

Law took a deep breath "It doesn't matter, soon I will fix it. So what do you want, StrawHat-ya?"

"Oh...ops..."

And both look at Luffy practically empty plate.  
"I was bringing your food."

"Looks like you had eaten it. Don't mind..."

As soon as Law said it, the plate on Luffy's hand disappeared being replaced by a considerable piece of cake. Luffy's eyes glowed, his mouth openned and he didn't even noticed that Law was holding the piece of cake as well - the only thing that stopped him from put it all on his mouth, was Law's warning voice.

"If you put your mouth on my hand I will cut your head and throw your body into the ocean."

Luffy kept his mouth open, but didn't eat the cake letting Law take it to himself.

He tried to hold his disappointment, since the cake was clearly hidden from him, and now Torao had it all to himself.  
He didn't want to bear witness the end of that delicious cake, so he decided to leave, only to be stopped or better teletransported to the other side of the infirmary.

"Oie! You can't do it to me! I'm the captain!"

"I can and I will. Here's your part."

And to think that Nami and Usopp didn't understand why he loves Torao!  
Torao let him eat Torao's own food! And he do the tele-something thing with Sanji's food too!  
Luffy again opened his mouth ready to launch his head into Law's extended hand, but stopped - again - when he saw Law's angry eyes.

Okay...  
He would like to rethink what he thought of Torao, he doesn't love him anymore. Torao is evil, cruel, and wanted him to have table something and eat something, slowly, something, boring...

Luffy-ya obeyed him somehow, he was really preoccupied that his hand would end into Luffy-ya mouth. It's not that he doesn't like the energetic young captain, it's just that the human mouth is full of bacteria. It's simply not hygienic.  
But maybe he was thinking too much.  
After all, despite all his worries Luffy-ya politely grabbed his piece of cake, just to shove it into his mouth together with both hands, all in one go. It doesn't surprise him anymore when Luffy-ya manage to speak somehow.

"tha...k-u...To..ao!"

"You're welcome, strawhat-ya."

Law took the cream off his face, and quietly eat his part, trying to ignore Luffy's stare.

Law was slightly preoccupied that Luffy would jump on him to eat his cake, he didn't wanted it, after all, he was really hungry.  
Luffy on the other hand was fascinated by how slowly Law was eating, it's a agony just to see.  
They however were interrupted by Sanji angry yelling.

"WHO TOOK MY CAKE! WHERE'S THAT BLACK HOLE THAT WE CALL CAPTAIN!"

Law's eyes went wide, and he shoved all that was left of his cake into his mouth.  
His cheeks full from the cake inside his mouth as he slowly was getting redder and redder because he noticed that Luffy had seen him doing such thing.

Luffy's eyes shined like he had won a present.

"We are alike! So COOL!"

Law's forcefully swallowed, his eyes watering because of it and with a hoarse voice he spoke to Luffy.

"We are nothing alike, Straw Hat -ya."

Luffy stared, confused by Law's words and actions.

Torao walked funny into his direction, Torao's smile was even weirder, and then Torao's hands were on his chest.

"Shihihi, my bad? That's what you said, I'm correct?"

Luffy didn't got time to react as a small shock put him on the ground. When he look up, Law was no longer in the infermary.  
He was getting up when Chopper opened the door and when he saw Luffy with scraps of cake on his face and on his table, he went mad.

"LUFFY! YOU EAT ON THE INFERMARY! ON MY TABLE! YOU IDIOT!"

On the corridor, Law listened to Chopper's rant as Luffy tried to explain. Smilling, he keep walking, Luffy deserved it after he left him in the sun all morning - after all, vengeance is best served cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not really sure, but maybe the characters got a little OOC, but after reading again, the delicate and semi-romantic atmosphere from this fic is OOC.**  
 **I hope the chapter is good, and now is time to prepare for the future action and angst!**

* * *

Luffy-ya was clearly upset with him, he really didn't get why and it doesn't bother him at all.  
If Luffy-ya think that annoy him or pout to him when he pass by will affect him, he was very very wrong!

But still he needed his attention, he knows that Luffy-ya would distract himself from the conversation on a good day, imagine now. He needed to be on his good side, he he has to be able to draw Luffy-ya's attention.  
Following that logic, there is no better way to win Luffy other than food - specifically, meat.

Law entered in the kitchen, but instead of finding Sanji, he got face to face with Robin. He tried to ignore her, but he could feel her eyes on him, observing every move. It didn't take long for her to smile and start to talk to him - and that was what he was afraid of, Robin-ya was a very perspective woman.

"You look thoughtful today, Law-kun."

"It's because I'm, Robin-ya."

"Can I know the reason behind such serious face? After all, you seemed so relaxed with our captain not so long ago, something must be really bothering you to make you so uptight."

"I wasn't relaxed, I was..."

"... enjoying it?"

"No! I was tired!"

Seeing Robin-ya giving him her 'I know it all' smile was disturbing.  
It was like she really knew something that he doesn't know yet. He quickly shook that feeling away.

He knows that Robin wasn't the captain but he also knows that she was the most level headed from all the StrawHats, so maybe he could use her help to make Luffy-ya understand the danger. He looked right into Robin's eyes, took a breath and told her about his worries.

"What is bothering me is what I heard from BlackBeard. My crew was heading to a commercial port, when Sachi, one of my crew members, alert me about a communication signal captured by accident."

"And it was BlackBeard?"

"Yes. I got a little curious and since we are in a submarine, I thought that change a path a little to listen to their conversation won't hurt anyone."

"And somehow you ended in that island you told us..."

"Unfortunately, we didn't go much far when the Log started to go crazy, even Bepo got confused and complains about headache, we keep listened to what BlackBeard was talking and it looked like they were in a similar situation. We got in a undercurrent and when we got out, everything stopped working. I only managed to get here after trying several 'Rooms" one bigger than the other."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, you saying that BlackBeard is on the same island that your crew is and that we are going right into him?"

"I believe he is there since we got caught by the same phenomenon. But that isn't even the reason why I got here."

"And the reason would be?"

"The conversation wasn't clear, but from what my crew gathered, BlackBeard found himself with a new ally, he appeared quite pleased with the abilities of this new member."

"You let me curious, Law-san..."

"I don't know exactly what this man can do, but my crew came with a idea based on what we heard...he can make you attack a friend, commit suicide or even betray someone."

"He can manipulate people, like Doflamingo..."

"No. Doflamingo could control your body, but the victim still had all the other senses. From my medical opinion, this man can control the brain connections that affect certain feelings such as anger, depression ... in a simpler way, he controls emotions."

"Interesting, this means there is no way to knowing if the person is under his power or not. Turning your friend into a enemy, a dangerous power indeed."

"It is, and that is what I have to make Luffy-ya realize. I appreciate his help, but he is careless, he need to know that if we saw BlackBeard we should not confront him..."

"I'm afraid I cannot help you with..."

"...he doesn't listen to me, he will do whatever he wants, it is dangerous... and my crew still there!"

"You want my opinion?"

"Yes."

"You should talk to him, like you have already planned to do. But don't talk to him like you talked to me, don't act like this is a procedure between two captains, he won't listen to you this way, instead, share your fears as a nakama, don't talk to the StrawHat's captain, talk to your...Luffy-ya."

Robin-ya as a woman is charming and beautiful, but still a very dangerous person, of that he knows very well, it's the eyes, the posture of someone that see the things beyond the basics, she saw meanings.

But what was she implying by saying 'your Luffy-ya'?  
Wait a minute did he said 'Luffy-ya' out loud?

Law blushed when he realized that, Robin only smiled and left him alone in kitchen.

Law stood there, in shock, it took a while for him to remember what he was there for, but as soon as he remembered, he walked to the fridge - he paused thinking that just open the fridge and get what he wants would be too easy, and from what he learned from Luffy-ya's small adventures after food, BlackLeg-ya surely put some kind of trap.  
He smirked, creating a Room and got a big piece of meat - Luffy-ya's favorite from what he saw - proud of himself he quietly leave the kitchen, very carefully to not meet Sanji.

Unfortunately he got face to face with Zoro.

Zoro look at Law at looked back at him.  
Law could felt that Zoro was judging him, even more because he was carrying a piece of meat, which does not have anything to do with him. But he was surprised when Zoro gave a little sigh and told him exatamente what he wanted to know even without him say anything.

"Luffy is on the front of the ship, on Sunny's head."

"Thanks..."

"Don't go walking to there, the shitty-Cook is on the deck."

Law didn't say anything else, he only nodded and left into direction where Luffy was.  
Despite all his preparation, Law wasn't really prepared for Luffy-ya actions - apparently the smell of meat was more strong than anything, even his capacity to think clearly. He barely got there and Luffy-ya had taken the food away and didn't even thanked him.

Law looked as the meat dissapeared in a matter of seconds, he cleared his throat clearly, trying to get Luffy's attention.

"TORAO! You have more meat with you?"

"No...but...can I sit here?"

"No, this is my spot."

"It's a shame, I thought it would be a good pastime for us. You know, you would sit here, I would bring you food and we would sit here and eat together."

"Why would I share my meat? It's my, you should brought yours."

"In case you forgot, StrawHat-ya, I brought the meat here."

"The meat that was on my fridge."

"I believe it's BlackLeg-ya's fridge."

"But it's my ship, my cook, my meat"

"Okay, I get it, you are upset, but can you, at least once, act like a captain?"

Law noticed his bad choice of words almost immediately. Seeing the young captain with a sulky face, he decided to do what Robin told him to do.

Despite what Luffy-ya told him, he sat down in front of him, and looked right at him.

"StrawHat-ya, I have some serious things to explain to you."

Luffy-ya continued to ignore him, such childish attitude, he doesn't have time for it - deep breaths, deep breaths.

"Look, I'm preoccupied with my crew and BlackBeard..."

He could see that now he got Luffy-ya attention.  
"...and also your crew. I fear that BlackBeard is on the same island..."

"Don't worry, we will rescue your crew and beat BlackBeard."

"That's the problem, I don't think it's wise to fight BlackBeard. I have for..."

"Shishishi. I told you to not worry. It will be fun."

"Stop it. Listen to me, at least one time."

Law noticed that Luffy didn't like his tone.

"I heard that he has a new ally, one that have a very dangerous power. I know little about your crew, but I know about one or two very traumatic experiences from you."

"What you're trying to say, you make the meat taste bad."

"The power from this new ally, deal with your emotions. And you know that I...I have a lot of bad emotions and memories..."

"But..."

"You helped me, but BlackBeard is one of the Youko. We are trying to deal with Big Mom and Kaido already, we don't need another one after us."

Law stopped thinking and saw Luffy looking at the ocean seemingly lost in his own mind.

"I fear for my crew..."

Luffy looked at Law.

"I just want to get them out of there, nothing more, that's all I ask. Let's keep it simply, please Luffy-ya."

Law didn't got time to react, Luffy put a hand on the back of his neck and look at him with a very serious expression.

"Don't worry, we will get there, help your crew and leave..."

Law opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Luffy.

"...but if BlackBeard appear looking for a fight, he will have one. Most important I will never vou purposely put the lifes of my nakama in danger. Have some faith in me, Law."

Law held the pulse of the Luffy's hand that still on his neck and smiled at him.

"I have...I have a lot."


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaah I found the chapter 788 a little weak, but we see Law 'in action' again, what he's doing is my big question.**  
 **But let's be sincere I love his triumphal entry - face first on the ground - poor boy!**

 **Well, I'm still here to thank the reviews, likes and all of that.**

 **Thanks to Illumi Senri, Sweet L, MossDoll and Guest.**

 **MossDoll HI! Sim, sou brasileira, portugu s br. J estou a procura de um Beta, mas tamb m estou postando essa fic em português.**

* * *

"We are getting close to our destination!"

When Luffy heard Nami, he happily ran to the deck saying "Yeah! ADVENTURE!"

But Nami still not sure if it was safe to get close, the weather was good but she knows from experience that it can change fast, sometimes so fast that it barely left time for you to think.  
And because of it, she learned to trust her instincts, and something told her that get close is a bad idea.

"Luffy, you sure we want to get close, we could end up stuck there and then we won't be of any help!"

"She is right, Luffy! I'm not feeling well, I-I think I have the disease of the creepy mysterious island...I can't get close to it!"

"StrawHat-ya, maybe we should only get close enough for me teleport us to the island."

Luffy still smiling ignores the warnings

"Boring...Sunny is invencible, he can take us there, Torao!"

And that was Nami's limit, since the moment Law appeared on their ship and explained how he got in such situation, she was trying to make her dumbass captain see reason and NOT get close to that island - but being he the silly fool he always is, she took the decision herself.

"We will not risk Sunny, we will do what Law told, we get close and he will take you guys to the island."

"You will not come, Nami-swan?"

"Of course not, we need someone capable of taking Sunny away from here in safety!"

"I-I-I will stay too, as I said I suffer from the sindrome..."

"Oh God! Someone call a doctor! Oh! I'm a doctor..."

Sanji took a moment to appreciate how intelligent Nami-swan is and didn't waste time on agreeing with her.

"If BlackBeard is on this island, like Law said, is better that only the strongest go and we leave the others here ready to leave."

"Are you afraid, Ero-Cook?"

"I'm not, you damn Marimo. It's just the best course of action..."

"BlackLeg-ya is right."

And everyone looked at Law.  
He felt like he had intruded something and took a while for him to continue.

"It's something quick, so I..."

Law looked at Luffy

"...would like to ask if I can bring just specific members of your crew with me, StrawHat-ya."

Luffy that as looking at nothing, completely lost on his own mind, turned and looked at Law - in his face it was clearly that he didn't have a clue about what everyone was talking about.

"Of course!"

Law could feel his left eye trembling, Luffy-ya, again, was completely distracted, ignoring what they saying, not giving a single fuck about any kind of strategy.

"Have you listened to what I said?"

"No."

"SO WHY DID YOU AGREED?!"

"Don't worry Torao, it'll be fun!"

Law gritted his teeth when he heard Luffy screaming "Sanji! Bento!"

"Look, since StrawHat-ya is too busy picking his nose, I will ask directly at you guys..."  
Everyone look at him

"...Zoro-ya, BlackLeg-ya, Franky-ya and Nose-ya, I need your expertise."

"What?! Me?! I-I..."

"BlackBeard have a sharp shooter in his crew and you are also good shooter, that's why."

"Oh...Of course, I, Captain Usopp and my 8.000 subordinates will protect you Torao!"

Law turned his eyes and looked at Zoro and Franky.

"Franky-ya, I don't know if my submarine suffered or not some damage, so I think you can help my crew to fix it faster."

"There is no need to worry, bro. It's gonna to be SUPER!"

It didn't take long for him to be interrupted, this time it was the cook.

"Hey guys! Better grab your bentos if you don't want Luffy to eat it!"

Law grabbed his and put it inside his body, while Sanji looked at him with a strange face.

"I will never get used to it. Where you find space?"

"I took my liver and half of my intestine out."

"Oooh God!"

Both Sanji and Law looked at Usopp that was green and holding his vomit.  
Robin got close to them and with a smile took Sanji's bento.

"Thank you, Cook-san. I will go too."

"Robin-chan, is so awesome!"

"This island have some really interesting characteristics. I have read something about it and it got me very curious."

Sanji had hearts on his eyes, Law gave shoulders to that while Usopp was still trying to conceive the idea that Law had a bento inside him, in the place that some of his organs were supposed to be.

It didn't take long to them gathered near the mast.  
Sanji and Zoro held Usopp by his arms, preventing him from fleeing.  
Franky just stood by.  
As Luffy's eyes shined and without him knowing, he put his arm over Law's shoulder, that have a very annoyed look on his face And Robin just smiled at the situation.  
Then a 'Room' and formed in a snap all of them are gone.

~~ Unknow island ~~

"Wow! Why do you even bother to walk? I could teleport myself to everywhere!"

"It's tiresome, Nose-ya."

Robin ignoring everyone, took a look around.  
The first thing she noticed was the absence of fauna, there was no birds, fishes or any other kind of living beings, apart from them.  
The flora was almost nonexistent, and the air had a peculiar smell of metal.  
Her thoughts were soon interrupted by her captain, that got close to her with large steps and with his hands behind his head.

"There is nothing here. No living soul. It's no fun..."

Luffy make a pout and upset yell at Law

"You lied to me Torao, there is no adventure here."

"I never told you it would be fun, StrawHat-ya."

"Guys! Since there is nothing here, why don't we go to here Law's crew is? This island is giving me creeps!"

"What does not scare you, Usopp?"

"Leave him alone, Marimo, he is right. Oie, Law where your crew is?"

Law stopped and looked around before taking a direction and starting to walk. He didn't say a word, but they all followed him.

They didn't have a clue for how long they walked, the fact that the landscape didn't changed make it even more difficult to tell if they have even left the same place.

"Aren't he lost?"

"He isn't you, baka Marimo."

"I know what I will do, I will cut you into pieces and use it to mark the way!"

"You can try!"

"Ei, Ei, you two! If you stop to fight you will notice that we are probably getting close!"

Both Sanji and Zoro looked at Franky with doubt in their eyes.  
Franky sighed pointed to the sky.

"Look there, you idiots! Everything here is the same, the only thing that is different is the sky. I believe Trafa-guy is guiding himself by it."

Meanwhile, in front of them.  
Robin was taking notes of everything, ignoring Usopp that was walk by her side, eyes wide open looking frantically, searching for a possible enemy.

Neither of them really noticed how Luffy happily walked by Law's side, speaking for both of them.

"You know, by the way you talked about this place I was expecting something much different!..."

Law did nothing, simply letting Luffy talk.

"...But it's okay. Usopp won't be afraid and Robin will have all the peace she need to do what she does..."

Then he nodded to the young Captain, that had yet to finish his quote.

"...me too...I'm very happy!"

"You should not be relaxed, we don't know with BlackBeard is here or not."

"I didn't say I was relaxed...I said that I'm happy...You know why?"

"No...but I believe you will tell me either way."

"You got that right. I'm happy that you visited us, and that you trust my crew to help you."

"Of course I trust your crew, Luffy-ya. We were allies after all."

"No...no, Robin told me that a alliance doesn't mean trust."

Law looked at the sky to verify his position, seeing that they were close by, he quick warned the others.  
He then noticed that Luffy was looking at him, waiting for something, for some type of answer or thought about what he said, at least that was what Law believed.

"Robin-ya is right. But you are also right too. You trusted me when few would and I know that you won't hurt me or my crew. So...it's not because we are allies..."

"I knew! Torao likes me!"

Luffy had one of his biggest smiles and Law blushed violently, shaking his head he almost gagging.

"I-I never said that! I just went to your ship be-be-cause you're the closest by..."

They walked in silence, but Law could swear he could hear a 'shishishi' from time to time.  
When they finally get there, Law silently thanked to God that Luffy didn't talked about anything.

"We are here!"

"So? Where's your submarine?"

Law didn't answer, he silently created a 'Room' and disappeared.  
They waited and waited - they almost got preoccupied - when a yellow submarine emerged in front of them. Law and part of crew soon got out and walked directly at Franky.

"The submarine still functional, it can emerge and submerge, but nothing more than that. Sachi will explain it with more details, Franky-ya."

"I finally will see the inner works of your submarine, it's gonna to be SUPER!"

Law walked to Luffy, stopping right in front of him.

"We have a problem."

Seeing that Luffy was too exited about the submarine to pay attention to what Law has to said, Zoro decided to get involved in their one-sided conversation.

"What problem?"

Law turned to Zoro and continued - he didn't even cares anymore if it was the captain or not that would listen to him, as long as someone listen.

"I gave to me crew very specific orders. One of them was to submerge if BlackBeard got close by..."

"...and they have just emerged, you saying..."

"BlackBeard is here and he is close by. I don't know how we didn't cross paths with them, call it luck, but we should be caution."

"Okay. I got it, I will speak to the Shitty-Cook, he has the strongest observation haki from all of us, if someone get close he will noticed sooner than us."

"Thank you, Zoro-ya."

"There is no need to thank me, I will make sure everything is working from our side. Good luck trying to make our captain see the danger of our situation."

Law watched as Zoro walked away to talk to Sanji.  
He watched them for a moment and taking a deep breath, counting to ten and preparing himself to be frustrated as he walked to Luffy.

"Luffy-ya?"

Luffy looked at Law, this time Law had his complete attention, after all, Luffy was beyond bored, since the moment they arrived on the island, absolutely nothing happened, the minutes felt like hours.

"We got a huge problem. BlackBeard is on the island and he was close by not so long ago."

"BlackBeard? He is really here?"

"I have no doubt, my crew spotted him."

Luffy smiled - he wasn't bored anymore, BlackBeard was here with them, the same men that mock him and was responsible for Ace's death - he was more than happy, he felt energetic.

He know BlackBeard from years ago, and one thing he knew very well, that man will find them, but now it's gonna to be very different from Impel Down, when he was tired and weak, it would be different from Dressrosa where we was weak and vulnerable.

Now he know that the other pirate was here, now he is rested, strong, aware...  
He defeated Doflamingo, he faced Kaido and survived...  
He wasn't the same man...  
Luffy snapped his fingers and smiled happily, not noticing Law's preoccupied face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, people!**

 **It's been really difficulty for me to find a beta. Is it normal? Someone have some tip or indication? I really want his fic to be nice for native english people. :-(**

 **Anyway, another chapter is on! Hope you guys like it ... and the things will soon get really serious!**

* * *

They all stood there waiting for Franky and the Heart Pirates to finish the works on the submarine.  
Usopp was on the right side, trembling but extremely aware for any thing suspicious.  
Sanji was on the left side, eyes closed, smoking calmly.  
And Zoro left with Robin to take a look at the island - she wanted to see that strange place and he was bored out of his mind, he was certain that he would sleep, if he stayed there with everyone.

Law heard a big sigh, he was certain that Luffy wanted to get his attention, so he turned to the young man, raising a eyebrow.

"It's sucks...you have something to do?"

"No."

Luffy was kicking the air, making strange noises, when Law seeing how the lack of what to do was bothering the young captain, decided to provoke him.

"Well...sorry if my presence is boring to you..."

Luffy turned to him, with surprised eyes and quickly respond.

"No! You do not bore me...Being boring and moody is who you are, and I like it..."

Law smiled at that, but Luffy continue to talk

"...It's so much fun to make you all embarrassed about something I did or didn't do, if you aren't boring and uptight, it wouldn't happen, and I love it."

Law blushed and tried to hide his face on the fluffy of his clothe, looking away from Luffy and with a low voice he spoke

"Why don't you go with Robin-ya and Zoro-ya? Maybe you will find something interesting to do."

Luffy gave him one of those all teeth's smile, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yosh! I will go with them, if I find something nice I will bring it to you!"

"There is no need to..."

And Luffy was gone. Like always didn't wait for him to finish and simply ignored his wishes - and what most bothered Law is that it doesn't bother him anymore.

Still hiding his blushing face from everyone that could possible see it, he got himself thinking, Luffy-ya had gone with Robin-ya and Zoro-ya, but the two left had been a while, which means that Luffy-ya would have to find them first and that got him a little preoccupied.

"Ei! Trafal-guy! Can you help us here? We found something blocking our SUPER progress."

Law got up and walked to where Frank-ya and his crew are, forgetting about Luffy - after all the young man had lived so far without him there to warn him and he is the strongest of all of them, what could possible go wrong?

~~ Robin and Zoro - Somewhere ~~

"This is really strange..."

Zoro looked at Robin for a instant, then he looked around and not finding anything strange at all, return to the archeologist.

"What?"

"This island. It's a island but at the same time it isn't."

Zoro still completely lost.  
Robin smiled at his confusion and continued.

"The interference in communications, the lack of fauna and flora, and the metallic air, this place does not fit any known kind of geography. Not to mention that there are no mountains, depressions, plains, it is too flat."

"What is good...we got less tired from all the walk, in such a field."

"It is, but at the same time it is not natural."

Zoro started to think and didn't even noticed that he was going to a different direction, getting farther and farther away from Robin.

~~ Luffy - Somewhere ~~

Luffy didn't understand Torao sometimes.  
Torao was so quiet and serious, but then he let this normal side out, and he doesn't understand why he likes it so much.  
He also never get why Torao is his ally, of course he is strong, of course he was there in Punk Hazard, Dressrosa and Kaido, but even so what they have in common?  
But then, why did Torao saved him?  
They barely know each other, and even so Torao risked his life and the life of his crew to save him, to protect him, more than one time. And in Dressrosa, when all of his hakis were active because of Mingo, he listened - even if he didn't want to, he felt Torao's determination - Torao was going to be there to see his victory or to die by his side.  
At the time he didn't gave it a second thought, but after it all as over, and in the infermary he stood by Torao's side he thought about it again.

That kind of loyalty was what he expected from his crew, his friends - to seebut it, to feel it coming from Torao was something entirely different, it brought that strange sensation on his body that only goes away when he eat meat.

He wanted Torao on his crew.  
And he felt that Torao also wanted to be by his side.  
But even so, Torao walked away, promising to meet him again - he was happy that it became true so fast, but he also didn't like the motives behind it.  
He wanted Torao to come to him because he wants to, and not because he is in danger or in need of help.

Despite it all, Torao was there with him, with his friends and that alone was reason enough to throw any doubt in the air, why worry about it?

Lost in his thoughts, Luffy that was suposed to find Robin and Zoro ran to a completly different direction.

~~ Submarine's Group - Left Side ~~

That damn Marimo!  
He talked to him like it was something important that would need them both, got him all hype up, and then walked away with his sweet Robin-swan.  
He won't even be there to protect her - He was certain that moss head won't be able to stay on the path for more than five minutes, ten at best.

Sanji was on his sixth cigarette, tapping his foot on the ground, questioning how long would it take.  
He knew for a fact, that even if the submarine's group finish their job, they would still have to wait for the lost swordsman - like always.

He however didn't had the time to become pissed, because the Den Den Mushi started to ring.

~~ Submarine's Group - Right Side ~~

The great Captain Usopp and his 8000 followers would protect everyone.

He is the best shooter in the world, he is the Sogeking!  
And then Usopp felt something strange.  
He got scared, and tried to ignore it - the feeling however didn't stopped and even his legs started to shake and he felt a enormous desire to run away. He quickly grabbed the Den Den Mushi and called Sanji that was on the other side.

"Sanji! Did you felt it too?"

"Felt what?"

"This creepy sensation..."

"It's nothing, Usopp. It's just your ima..."

They didn't ended their conversation, Usopp got ready to shoot and Sanji turned to where he believed Law was.

~~ Submarine's Group - near the coast ~~

Law was using one of his 'Room' to move a pretty big metal piece of something.  
It appeared small, he and Franky looked at it and doesn't appeared to be bigger than a mastro, but when he started to move it, it showed to be bigger than they all thought.  
He was distracted, all his concentration on the object he was moving inside his 'Room'.  
Far away he only listened to Black Leg-ya yelling his name, then he saw Robo-ya's face, running to him and only then he noticed the danger he was in.

How could let his guard down?  
He didn't had time to blame himself, he also could not drop that large piece of metal, it would at the best of the hipoteses, crush his submarine, or could even kill some of his crew, Shachi and Penguin are to close by.  
He then thought about grown the 'Room' bigger so he could teleport everything away, but then again, the fucking island was completely empty.  
So he did what he had the time to do, he started to reorganize his organs, part of them was BlackLeg-ya's bento anyway - he was sure that even if he was successful in moving his organs out of the way, he cannot be sure of the size of what was coming to his direction, and then the bento could open and he would be in a very dangerous and painfull situation.

However he didn't see if he was successful or not, as Bepo crashed into him, sending him to the ground.

Bepo's head was killing him.  
His Captain had given him some painkillers, it helped, but not ended his headache and it left him lethargic. He wanted to help, but all he could do was stay still - doctor's orders, Captain said.

However, even without haki, his instincts told him to push his Captain. He didn't know why, maybe if he was 100% percent he would fight against his instincts, but now he only did what his body told him to do, he got up and ran right into his Captain.

He saw his Captain's face, it showed surprise and confusion and then they collided - a white pain almost knocked him unconscious - his last's conscious acts was look at his Captain preoccupied face and mutter.

"Sorry..."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm happy to announce that I have now a Beta!**

 **I'm so happy! Thanks for everyone that read this fic even with the grammar mistakes. And a very special thanks to NebulaHeroine!**

* * *

"Bepo!"

As Law got close to Bepo, his 'Room' ceased to exist and the large piece of metal fell from the high, right into one of the submarine's extremities - Franky and the others exchanged looks, nobody knew what to do.

Submarine? Bepo? Captain?

Jean was the one to take action:

"Leave Bepo with the Captain! Make sure the submarine doesn't get overflowed!"

Franky who saw that, swam back to help the Heart Pirates with their submarine.

Law on the other hand was trying to find the wound that Bepo had taken on his place. His mind wanted to question why, wanted to blame himself, but he had the 'doctor mode' on.

Law used his 'Room' on Bepo in order to feel what was inside of him; if it still was inside and in that case, where it was.

Knowing all this info, he started to perform his operation – he was really mad, the projectile was made to burst into several tiny other projectiles, and then it really struck him that Bepo not only had save him from being hurt and in pain, but also from a very painful and slow death.

The bullets had seastone on them, and as soon as the fragments touched his skin, Law lost his 'Room'.

He yelled for Sachi and Penguin; he needed their help. His 'Room' could be failing on him all the time, so it could become a liability.

Not so far away from where they were, Usopp grabbed his slingshot, and aimed to where he saw the shoot coming from.

There was no other living being on the island, so it was terribly easy to calculate where the other shooter were – and that's when he froze, he was aiming at the enemy, but the enemy was aiming at him as well.

He couldn't waste time, he fixed his aiming and shot – one of them would hit the target. _Let the best shooter win._

And everything went black.

Law was with Sachi and Penguin taking care of Bepo when he heard another shot. He briefly looked at the sea and counted how many people were there, seeing no casualties, he knew that his medical services would be needed for Sanji or Usopp.

"Penguin! Take the medical kit and go help Nose-ya and Black Leg-ya! Jean! Move the rocks to make a barrier! Those who aren't working on the submarine, help me bring Bepo to cover!"

Sanji stopped when he heard the second shot. He then turned and looked to where Usopp was and saw him lying on the ground.

He was running to Usopp only to meet Penguin on the way.

They both bent down near to Usopp, Penguin was putting pressure on the wound, and Sanji asked if there is something he could do to help.

"Looks like it missed the major arteries. We just need to take him to my Captain."

They didn't get to say much more, as both of them were teleported behind a rock.

Law was panting, because even if he tried to avoid the seastone parts on the bullet fragments, he still touched it from time to time.

He ordered his crew around, all of them working as a sole organism, as his attention went to where Penguin and Sanji were.

From afar he could see that Usopp was down, so he quickly made a big 'Room' and moved them away from there. He could not take any risks; he wasn't sure if Nose-ya had taken the shooter down, and thanks to the flat terrain, they all were easy targets.

Seeing Law act so methodically and unattached to their friend was a little disturbing.

It is Usopp!

It is the Bear that is always close to Law, how can he be so unaffected?

Sanji was accustomed to see Chopper show his worries and fear, to be sympathetic to their pain - there was always something warm about their little doctor.

But Law was so apathetic, he gave orders, he dealt with the problems. But to Sanji it was like the seeing two friends being treated like two pieces of meat - laid on the ground while being analyzed by a butcher, the butcher deciding how to cut them open.

His thoughts were interrupted when Law spoke to him with a deadpan expression upon his face.

"Will you help or will stay here doing nothing?"

Law didn't wait for their answer and continued to talk.

"Go look for the one that was shooting at us. If he is unhurt he can report our position. We need to avoid it at all costs. Jean! Go with him!"

~~ Close to the Submarine's Group ~~

Shit!

That was a close call.

He was sure that he hit the shooter, but he missed Trafalgar.

The orders were clear; kill the doctor and take his devil fruit.

But he hadn't count on the bear to interfere.

And then he had noticed the other shooter aiming at him. This damn island was a problem to everyone - he aimed back and shot, and to his fear something hit him right in the face.

At first he was surprised that it wasn't a bullet, but then he got really scared. A bullet would mean certain death, but whatever that flower was, it left him paralyzed, which was worse than being dead; he couldn't be caught by the enemy while being dead, at least.

That was when he heard the steps coming towards him.

On the basis of the noise, it sounded like it was more than one person on their way towards him. He could do nothing but wait.

~~ Submarine's Group - Sanji & Jean ~~

Jean was a really quiet guy.

Among all the Heart Pirates, he was the most imposing in size and raw force. If Sanji hadn't known better he would have clearly assumed that Jean was the Captain - but then again, from what Law had told them, Jean was in fact an ex-Pirate Captain.

He didn't get much time to think, when they arrived by a man lying on the ground, who wore a dark blue hat and a cape. The man calmly looked back at them.

~~ Unknow area/Unknow island - Zoro ~~

He was certain that Robin had been right in front of him, but then the woman had been forced to change directions without warning him.

He wasn't lost per see; it was the island that kept changing the directions of the things.

He tried to remember from where he had come, he was sure it had been from the East, so he turned and started to walk back – he was walking in circles, however, which was unfortunate for him.

He was getting really frustrated from walking and getting nowhere - he even thought about lying down and taking a nap, in order to attempt to find the others later.

But then he heard from a very familiar voice loudly and clearly saying "AMAZING!" afar.

His first thought was, _what the hell was Luffy doing here, wasn't he with that creepy doctor?_

The reason he didn't care anymore was because he was going to find Luffy and bring him back to the submarine, since it was clear that his Captain had no idea of where he was.

~~ Unknown area/Unknown island - Luffy ~~

Luffy was distracted by his own thoughts.

Then he saw an old man making really big soap bubbles in all types of forms and colors.

He had never seen anything like that, not that big, not that colorful - it was beautiful and amazing.

He wanted to learn doing, so he could ask Franky or Usopp to do something similar to him.

He was sure that even Law would find it amazing!

Not wasting any time, he run to where the old man was.

"OIE! OIE! OLD MAN WITH THE BADASS SOAP BUBBLES! OIE!"

The old man didn't appear to hear him and took a big scare when Luffy jumped in front of him, making the old man faint.

"Oie!? Old man?"

~~ Submarine's Group ~~

Jean and Sanji brought the man back to where Law and the others were.

They put the man on the ground as Law approached them, his face dead serious.

"Can you speak?"

"..."

"It's for your best that you don't lie to me. So I will ask again. Can you speak?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, why did you attack us?"

The man gave a little smile, looking at Law without fearing that the present ones would think any sane man would have showed.

"I didn't attack your crew or anyone else. I attacked you, and the bear got in the way, then the shooter attacked me and I shot back."

"So, why me?"

"Don't play dumb Trafalgar. You know who I am. And you know why I tried to kill only you."

Sanji could not hold his mouth the right way anymore and was ready the kick some sense into the guy - what a nerve to attack them and then say it was their own fault for being in the way!

But Law stopped him before he was able to do something.

"Wait a minute Black Leg-ya. I still have some questions."

Law looked down at man lying immobile on the ground, and made his point clear with an icy stare and an even more dangerous tone:

"You are helpless. Your life and how you will leave her is in my hands. So you better tell me where the others from your crew are."

"You should not worry about it, Trafalgar. We knew that you're on this island, we knew that you just left, and we knew that you came back with the Straw Hats. We didn't do a massacre only because we didn't want to."

They all stood in silence.

"Room!"

And then for the first time they saw a reaction from the man.

"You're in no position to play games with me..."

The man gulped and talked back to Law with a great might - his intention unclear to anyone at the moment.

"You shouldn't worry about me. You should ask yourself where Straw Hat Luffy is, since he doesn't have an entire crew to protect him."

Sanji was ready to make that man pay.

He was saying that they were after his captain. There was no way that he was going to obey Law and stand still. The same could be said of Franky, who was walking to them, ready to make that man sing.

But both of them were caught by surprise because of Law's reaction.

The doctor got down, grabbed the man by his shirt and brought him close to him, his sword drawn.

"You better tell me right now what your crew aims to do with Luffy-ya or I will have to drag your Captian's attention by spreading your pieces around the island, Van Augur!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews that leave me so happy.**

 **Anyway, there is the new chapter.**

 **The next one will be posted Sunday or Monday.**

 **Thanks again! Kisses and Hugs to everyone! ;-)**

* * *

"Oie! Old man, are you okay?"

The old man slowly woke up and spared a glance at the young man right in front of him. The first thing he noticed was that the youngster was too close for his like.

"Wow! My young man, I need some air."

"Okay."

And Luffy stood there, face to face with the old man, not getting the message.

"My young man, you're breathing my air."

"My bad!"

The two were sitting right in front of each other when Luffy smiled and due to the fact that he wasn't able to contain his enthusiasm, started to ask the old all the questions that come into his mind.

"I saw the soap bubbles you did, how did you do that?"

"With soap."

"Amazing!"

"They're so big, and colorful!"

"You saw color on them?"

The old man looked surprised.

"Of course I saw. How did you do it? Can you show it to me again?"

"Well, my young man, there is no color on the bubbles."

"But I saw…"

"Each person sees a different color; some don't even see a color at all."

"So mine are special! It's so cool!"

The old man was surprised and kind of happy with Luffy's admiration. Normally kids only found his bubbles 'amazing' and 'cool' and the older they got, the less they care about it, and the colors consequently ceased to appear to them.

"Can I ask something?"

"Yes."

"What color did you see?"

"Color? I saw several colors! Shishishi!"

Luffy smiled as the old man looked at him with wide eyes. The old man felt a need to ask more.

"So let me rephrase. Which colors did you see?"

"Well, I saw red, pink, a little of yellow and white."

"Very interesting. Well, it has a meaning. Did you know?"

Luffy found it even more amazing. With shining eyes he asked the old man to tell him more about it. The old man, who hadn't found a person who shared so much interest in his abilities in such a long time, was happy to entreat the youngster.

"The white means purity. You're a pure person I believe. The red means passion, energy, it is also connected with power and violence…"

"Violence?"

"Don't interrupt me, my young man."

"My bad."

"The pink is the romantic feeling, the tenderness…there must be someone you really love in this world."

The old man looked at Luffy, waiting for him to tell him something, he was very curious.

"What? You didn't tell me about the yellow?"

"Well, I was waiting for you to tell me about your loved one."

"Oh! There is someone."

"So…?"

"What?"

"Who is the lucky one?"

"It's none of your business."

"Why?!"

"I don't know you! So, old man, continue, I want to know about the yellow one!"

The old man didn't hide his disappointment, he really wanted to know. He took a deep breath and decided to answer Luffy's questions. He could later make Luffy tell him everything.

"Okay. Yellow means optimism, happiness; you are a very inspiring person. I'm sure that you make the environment you are in much more energetic and happy. You could even make the most serious men smile."

"Could I?"

"Of course."

"AMAZING!"

"My young man, I haven't asked your name yet."

"I'm Luffy. The man who will become pirate king!"

To Luffy's big smile, the old man could only smile back. It was a real shame; the young man was such a nice man, he had paid attention to him, listened to him, he had even showed interest in his powers. But he was there because of a reason; he was old, his time was ending and he needed a closure.

Without Luffy noticing it, the old man grabbed a small Den Den Mushi and sent a signal, alerting everyone on the island.

"You really are something, my young man. Well, my name is Munsell."

~~ Submarine's Group ~~

Fixing that man's arms and legs on the spots where he and Usopp were was disturbing.

That guy deserved it – he had tried to kill Law and had shot Usopp - but to Sanji it didn't change the fact it was disturbing.

He really didn't get why he felt that way, in Punk Hazard he had seen three talking heads after all.

After finishing his part he returned to where Law and the others were.

He got near Law. Seeing the sniper unconscious but loose worried him. He had a small notion of Law's powers. If the guy managed to get his parts back, he only needed to put them back in.

It was dangerous.

"What we are going to do with him?"

"We will do nothing. We need to fix the submarine, regroup and leave."

"Sorry to question you Law, but this man tried to kill you!"

"I know. But we need some leverage. The drug I administered on him will keep him at bay."

Despite his own feelings and the current situation, Law was fast to return to his normal and collected self. He took a look around and after making sure that his two patients were fine, he moved the submarine out of the water, by Franky's recommendation.

He soon called Franky and Sanji, knowing that he wasn't their Captain and they wouldn't simply stand by and quietly wait for everything to be fine. Law knew that both of them wanted and would leave to help Luffy.

"Black Leg-ya, Robo-ya, I won't kill this man, because I know that Straw Hat-ya wouldn't do something like that. Plus the fact that we still can use him in our favor."

"I'm not questioning it, bro. We just don't get why we should stand here knowing that they're after Luffy."

"Robo-ya, I need your assistance here with the submarine…"

"So you don't really need me here do you?"

Law looked at Sanji, and then looked down. He appeared to be really tired.

"No, Black Leg-ya. I don't need, but I…"

"So let me go after Luffy! I know you want to do it too. I'm not questioning your decisions, but you said you don't need me here."

Law stood there for moment, Black Leg-ya was right. So he looked at him and nodded.

"Okay. You go find Straw Hat-ya and the others and bring them back here. We are going to leave this place as soon as possible."

~~ Submarine - Law ~~

He wanted to go with Black Leg-ya.

He was upset over his mistake, over how easily he had let his guard down and how it had affected everything - he had never liked being the reason for delays, and even if Penguin had said that it hadn't been his fault, he still felt like it was.

Just today, when he had let Luffy-ya go running after Robin-ya and Zoro-ya without any proper directions.

What had he been thinking?

So after all that, it was no surprise that he wanted to go looking for Luffy-ya himself.

But he also had the conscience to know that he would be putting himself in danger, and that it was no smart move. There was also Nose-ya and Bepo who needed him. It was his duty as a doctor to take care of them and not leave them and chase after Luffy-ya.

He knew that Luffy-ya would understand, in fact, he probably wouldn't even care if it was him or Black Leg-ya or Zoro-ya who came after him.

He was the only one who was overthinking it.

He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He needed to focus, keep his patients safe and keep himself safe. The last part was even more important after learning to know that they had seastone in their bullets.

Wait a minute.

He didn't warn Black Leg-ya about the seastone.

Damn it!

~~ Unknown island/Unknown place - Luffy and Zoro ~~

"Well, do you want to meet my friends, Munsell?"

That was a great surprise for Munsell, he didn't expected to be invited to anything, he was so happy - _but damn boy, why now? I do not need more people to make this job even more difficult, I'm not young anymore!_

"Are you sure? These old legs aren't the same anymore..."

"Bullshit!"

"That was very disrespectful, my young man."

"Luffy."

"What?"

"Name is Luffy. Not young man."

Munsell smiled. Youngster nowadays… No respect at all. He didn't have time to waste; those BlackBeard Pirates were so slow, that he would be forced to take action.

"Okay...Luffy, how about I make another soap bubble, only for you?"

"But you already did them. Hold it till you meet my friends!"

"But this one will be special."

And that got Luffy's attention.

Munsell got up and prepared to make a very special soap bubble.

Zoro was calmly walking to where he had heard Luffy's voice.

It didn't take very long for him to find his Captain, who was talking with an old man, doing some really impressive soap bubble - but screw the old man and his bubble, what was up with Luffy and his annoying ability to find strange people!?

"OIE! LUFFY!"

Luffy, who was about to touch the bubble, stopped midway and looked at Zoro.

"OIE, ZORO! LOOK AT HOW COOL THIS IS!"

"Forget about that Luffy, we need to go back to the submarine!"

"But we just arrived! And I finally found something nice to do!"

"Luffy..."

Zoro and Luffy exchanged angry faces at one another, they weren't angry or upset with each other, far from it, but none of them wanted to lose the argument - even if there was none to begin with.

While distracted with each other, neither of them noticed how the bubble got bigger and bigger, till it hit Luffy's head and burst.

"Wow...what the hell!"

Luffy was wet because of the bubble, his eyes starting to become red and irritated.

"It burns! Come on, old man could you at least warm me! Ouch, ouch!"

"I'm very sorry. But this is the least of your problems, my young man."

Luffy was busy rubbing his eyes and Zoro looked at them not understanding anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Not so far from where Luffy and Zoro were, a Den Den Mushi was warning them of some of the members of the Blackbeard crew.

They had their own worries; their ship had hit the coast in such speed that it would need repairs. But then again, they hadn't arrived on the island alone, a yellow submarine from Trafalgar Law that had been following them had gotten stuck there as well.

The first plan that the Blackbeard Pirates had come with, was pretty simple: go to where the submarine had ended up being and capture their captain – they had a notion of what the Ope-Ope No Mi can do, so fixing their ship wouldn't be a problem for someone like Trafalgar.

Unfortunaly to them, Trafalgar had already vanished before they could get to him – it was even worse that when he returned, he brought some of the Straw Hat Pirates with him.

Vasco and Laffite didn't like it. They could bring Trafalgar down for sure; even more if the reports were correct – Trafalgar's powers suck his energy, so they only need to keep him fighting till his energy ended – easy as that. But neither of them had been counting on the Straw Hats.

Jesus on the other hand was more than happy.

And Blackbeard himself appeared to share his enthusiasm.

So when the Den Den Mushi warned them that Straw Hat Luffy got in contact with their new member, Lafitte, Vasco, Shiryu and Burgess didn't waste their time and ran to where the old man was.

~~ Unknown Island/Unknown Place – Luffy and Zoro ~~

Zoro approached Luffy who was rubbing his eyes.

"Oie, you should be more careful, you idiot!"

But Zoro never would have expected the reaction he got from his Captain and friend; that rapidly turned to him, eyes red from the irritation but also very angry over something so unexceptional.

"You better watch your mouth when talking to your Captain, Zoro!"

 _That wasn't his Captain, well it was, but Luffy never spoke to him like that, he always had that smile on his face and even when he was really serious he rarely used his position as their Captain, not in that way._

Zoro didn't get what was happening, but knew something was happening.

"Ouch! It really burns...It's aching, old man!"

"I'm sorry, my young man. But I don't have anything here to help you."

Zoro was getting tired from all of that, Luffy probably was angry because his eyes were burning, it was nothing extraordinary.

He got close to Luffy to get his attention.

"Luffy, we should go back to Franky, they probably fixed the submarine."

"Yosh, you're right."

They started to walk away, when Luffy suddenly stopped to talk one more time to Munsell.

"OLD MAN! IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND, WE ARE AT THE COAST!"

"I appreciate the offer, but I won't come, I would only bring problems…Ah! And there is no need to scream to me, young man, I can hear perfectly."

"Your loss. BYE!"

Zoro frowned at Luffy

"Are you mad? Why did you tell him where we are?"

"I didn't because I don't know where we are. I just said 'coast'."

They didn't get very far when they hear a very familiar laughter; both looked at the sky and saw Laffite flying to their direction as Jesus Burgess fell right where they were.

Zoro and Luffy jumped, one to the left the other to the right.

They didn't waste time, Zoro already drew two swords, and Luffy got his second gear ready.

Luffy attacked first, his armament Haki clashing with Burgess's own.

But Zoro was stopped by Shiryu.

"Ah! Are you a worthy adversary?"

Zoro smirked back at Shiryu's malicious smile, his own eyes shining with the prospect of a good fight.

"You should be one asking if you can handle me!"

Before they could do anything, they heard Luffy saying "gomu gomu no…"

They both jumped away to avoid being hit by Luffy's attack and from a flying Burgess that was thrown on their direction.

"Oi Luffy! Pay attention! I'm here too!"

"Shihihihi…my bad!"

"My bad, my ass!"

"You better paid attention to me, boy!"

Zoro blocked Shiryu attack with his swords and confronted him, both still smiling.

"I don't need be to looking at you, to know what you are going to do."

"Confident, aren't you? So why don't you foresee this!"

Shiryu act like he was going to make some kind of attack, Zoro predicted it would be coming from his left, when from behind him, without making a sound and moving like he didn't even had a presence, Laffite hit him.

Zoro lost his balance, and Shiryu used this to attack him.

In a matter of seconds, Zoro saw himself on the defensive.

Luffy was getting tired of how Burgess had gotten more resilient since the last time he had seen him. But the man wasn't fighting for real, of that he was sure.

So he decided to finish it.

He inflated his arm, put Haki on it and hit Burgess full force.

But what was strange was that the man didn't try to avoid it at all.

Jesus really had evolved since last time; he now knew that he should take it seriously.

From where he was, he could see Zoro losing his balance and being attack by two guys, the big one with the cigar and the skinny one.

So, as soon as his back returned to normal, he stretched his leg.

"Zoro! You better get down!"

And with one move Luffy hit Burgess, Shiryu and Laffite, missing Zoro for almost nothing.

Luffy was already ready to attack them all again, when he saw Vasco close to the old man. So he changed his target, getting close to the Munsell and taking him away from Vasco.

"Oie, old man! Get out of here, it's dangerous."

Luffy turned his back to back to Munsell, his full attention on the Blackbeard's Pirates there present.

He got ready, they got better and stronger, but he had as well.

He knew that it won't take much, just a good hit and it all would be over.

But then everything went black.

"Sleep, my young man. You still have much to do."

~~ Unknown island/Unknown place – Robin ~~

Robin walked and walked and didn't find anything.

It was strange because something told her it had to with something somewhere else – from all the data she had read when she had been with the revolutionaries, some had been about an enormous subaquatic fortress.

And ever since she had heard what Law had said about the island, something had kept bothering her.

The data said that such an enormous subaquatic fortress existed but had never been seen.

No one appeared to know about it.

It was like it all was made up. But the data was so consistence, so rich in terms of details that it would have to be a very big and elaborate lie to make up.

And because of that she believed that such things really existed.

The questions were where it was and why nobody knew about it?

She believed that something like this island may have caused the disappearance of the fortress, this or something like the Florian Triangle, either way, she really had believed that she would have found some answers there – and she was feeling kind of disappointed that she hadn't.

Robin was coming back to the submarine and on the horizon she saw something that wasn't as smooth as the entire island. It being in her path, she thought it wouldn't hurt to take a look.

~~ Unknown island/Unknown place – Sanji ~~

Where are they?

Sanji questioned himself. When he had run to where Zoro and Robin had gone, he had thought that he maybe would find at least Robin.

Maybe even arrive at a decisive time and save her!

After some dancing moves and heart shaped eyes, Sanji gave up on that idea, he knew he had to find them, and find them fast.

But taking the right and logic direction wouldn't work on those two idiots, Robin-swan being the smart woman she was, had probably returned already.

But Marimo and Luffy were a completely different matter.

He had to think like them to find them, or more correctly, he had to stop thinking and simply run like an idiot and then maybe he would find them.

Jokes apart, he knew how serious the situation is.

So he stopped and focused his Haki to find them, something he told himself he should have done in the beginning and it would have spared Usopp too.

Surprisingly he found them pretty quickly, but what left him without actions and words was that Zoro was walking towards him with Luffy on his back.

What had happened here?

"Marimo! What happened?!"

Zoro was hurt, nothing serious, but he had clearly been in a fight He looked seriously at Sanji and said:

"We got attacked."

"What! By who?"

Sanji got closer to take a better look at Luffy, who didn't appear to be hurt that badly at all.

"By whom do you think we got attacked, Shitty Cook? It was Blackbeard's crew."

Sanji didn't get angry by being called Shitty Cook, instead he looked at Zoro, his face preoccupied

"Are you ok? Want me to carry Luffy?"

"No. I'll do it."

"You don't need to …"

"I will do it! I failed him, I let my guard down!"

"Marimo…Zoro?"

Zoro looked at Sanji. His expression was serious, making it clear that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Let's go back to the submarine. Maybe Law can help Luffy."

"I will show you the way."

~~ Unknown island/Unknown place – Blackbeard's crew ~~

"Why did you stop us from killing him?"

Burgess wanted an answer from the old man, Munsell, and he wanted a very good one. They had gotten stuck on that island because of the directions that the old man had given them and now that they had had a clear chance to kill Straw Hat, the man had let Roronoa grab him and run away.

If that senile, old man didn't have a good reason for his actions, he would paint the way back with his entrails.

"Because my young man, from what I gather, your crew wants both devil fruits doesn't it?"

"Yeah so what?"

"So, with Straw Hat emotions altered, being the strongest of them all, he would kill or injure everyone, leaving them so weak that you could simply end them without any effort."

"Huum, I like that." Laffite said, but graciously approached the old man and maliciously smiled at him, before questioning him. "But I'm sure there is more. At least it better be more, because we wouldn't have any problem dealing with an unconscious Straw Hat."

"Well, think about how he would feel after knowing what he did to his friends."

"You're assuming that he will be the only one left."

Munsell got confused, about who Laffite was talking about. "Who else could it be?"

"Trafalgar? Roronoa?"

"No I think not, and who is Trafalgar?"

Shiryu got tired of all the shitty chat and drew his sword again "Enough is enough, I will kill this old man…"

"Wait. Kyahahaha. The old man is right, Straw Hat is much stronger than those two, and he will be the one left standing. No doubt."

Interrupting Burgess, Laffite put his hands on Munsell's old shoulders and kept questioning him.

"Okay. I still don't see your point, Munsell."

"His loved one is there with them. I don't know who it is, but I know this person is here."

"Of course. He loves his crew. Are you stupid?"

"No, no…this one is different."

~~ Submarine's Group ~~

"Law! Law!"

Law moved from where he was to see Sanji coming back with Zoro and Luffy.

But the first thing that got Law's attention was Luffy, who was unconscious and was being carried by Zoro.

Was he hurt?

Did they get him? Shoot him?

Why hadn't he warned Black Leg-ya about the seastone bullets?

Such an amateur mistake.

He showed Zoro where to lay Luffy.

Almost immediately he started to look for injuries, while he ordered some of his crew to look at Zoro's injuries as well.

Not seeing anything wrong with Luffy, physically wrong at least, Law turned to Zoro.

"Where is Robin-ya?"

"She got lost."

Sanji came flying with a kick, hit Zoro in his face and yelled;

"Robin-swan didn't get lost, Marimo! You got lost from her!"

"You weren't there! How could you know?!"

"Because she wasn't geographically challenged like you!"

Law was felling a mix of embarrassment and anger - _Couldn't those two act like adults for once?_

"Can you two stop it for a moment and tell me what happened?"

"I don't know what happened for sure. We were fighting against some of Blackbeard's men and an old man touched Luffy."

"And?"

"That's all."

Law didn't appear pleased with Zoro's answers.

"You guys aren't followed?" Law asked Zoro, but Sanji entered his field of view.

"We aren't. What about the sub?"

"It's not done yet. Robo-ya asked for 3 hours."

There was a deadly silence.

None of them spoke and only the wind could be heard.

Zoro sat down and was soon followed by Sanji who from the corner of his eyes saw how Law took care of Luffy.

Sanji never asked, but he saw a glimpse of softness in Law whenever Luffy was involved. And for some bizarre reason, he also saw a possessive side in Luffy when the focus was on Law.

When had that happened? That was his biggest question.

None of it matter thought, as he saw Law using his 'room' to diagnose Luffy's problem - or at least that was what he said.

Without warning, Luffy woke up and grabbed Law's wrist with enough force and violence that even Law couldn't hold back a little pained whine.

Despite the scare and the feeling of his bones being pressed closed together, Law didn't change his expression; neither did he use Haki to defend himself.

Treating Luffy like a child in fear, Law calmly talked to him.

"Luffy-ya, are you okay?"

Luffy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Does it hurt somewhere?"

Luffy looked everywhere and at everyone

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"The ones I was fighting! Why did you take me away from MY BATTLE, ZORO?"

Zoro got up while Sanji and the others looked at Luffy with confusion on their faces.

Law in the other hand was getting tired of Luffy's behavior.

"It doesn't matter. Now calm down and let me do my job or I will sedate you!"

Suddenly everyone felt a change in the air.

Law noticed an increased pressure in his wrist; a life with Doflamingo and Vergo had taught him well - Luffy wasn't holding his arm as a warning, but with the intention of hurt him.

He quickly used Haki on his arm and took it out Luffy's hold, his eyes searching for his sword. Something was utterly wrong, and he and everyone present saw Luffy getting up.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ORDER ME AROUND?"


	10. Chapter 10

My special thanks to sarge1130, Niapi54, Zatsune D. LawLuFan, Leska, poyochin e everyone that leave a like or favorite this fic.

And for you guys that only passed by and read it!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I have a little surprise at the end!

* * *

Law frantically looked for his sword. He always had it close by, why wasn't it there by his side when he needed it?!

He didn't get why Luffy-ya was acting the way he was and he feared that he wouldn't have enough time to give him a diagnosis due te the way the young man was looking at him – he looked at him as if he was ready to gomu gomu his face.

Luffy-ya was on his feet, looking angrily at him. Behind him he could sense that Zoro-ya had gotten up too, probably also sensing that something was wrong.

Law noticed that Luffy didn't find a target for his rage, so he quickly formed a 'Room' – he knew that as soon as he did that, he would become Luffy's target. He knew the younger's man strength, he knew that physically he didn't stood a chance against him, but he also knew that he only needed to hit once and it all would be over. He didn't want to hurt Luffy-ya, but what other option did the idiot leave him? He could always reattach Luffy-ya later.

And so Law did it, he created a 'Room' and immediately Luffy's eyes fell on him. From afar he could see Penguin grabbing a syringe. Penguin knew what to do - Law looked back at Luffy and smirked. Why not smirk? He was screwed anyway.

"You're making fun of ME?!"

Luffy activated gear second as Law teleported his sword and himself away from everyone, while he at the same time teleported the injured ones away from the danger – he would not risk his patients' lives – and put Penguin on Luffy's back.

But Penguin's speed was no match to Luffy, who was using his gear second. Before he could do anything, Luffy hit him full force, sending him down. Not wasting any time, Luffy moved to where Law was.

Law's rational side was screaming at him to end his 'Room' and that Luffy was acting on instinct and probably saw Law's 'Room' as an attack. But the other side of him told the rational side to shut up; if he ended his 'Room' he would be as good as a damsel in distress.

So he maintained his 'Room'. He knew that his teleportation could match Luffy's speed and he would use it in his favor, he just needed to hit Luffy, just once.

Luffy suddenly appeared above him, his arms with Haki.

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Gatling Gun!"

There was his chance; he teleported behind Luffy and swung his sword, cutting a transversal cut that at least would cut his arms off.

Luffy however must have sensed his intentions and brought the rest of his body to where his arms were. As he hit the ground he used his arms as support and attacked with his legs. Law quickly teleported himself to the ground, grabbed some of the wreck that Luffy's previous attack had left and threw it up in the air. Law could hear Luffy's war cry as he moved to attack him again, so Law teleported away but not too far away; he believed that Luffy would use another of his fast attacks. Instead Luffy used gear third and Law realized he was too close to Luffy after all and he moved his sword – it was now or never.

Zoro could see Law teleporting like crazy, from a side to another trying to match Luffy's speed. The thing with Luffy was that he might not have been the smartest guy in their crew, but was a genius at combat fighting; he was extremely creative and worst of all was that he knew how Law fought.

He saw Luffy's enormous hand hitting Law, at the same as a finger of his hand fell on the ground. Law was smashed to the ground and Luffy screamed furiously.

"MY FINGER! YOU CUT MY FINGER!"

He could see Law slowly getting up, he could also noticed that the 'Room' they all were in was failing. It was not a good sign. Luffy was furious and Law was down.

So when he saw his captain move to attack again he put himself and his three swords between his captain and their ally.

 _Luffy could be pissed off now, but he would surely appreciate it later._

He smiled at Luffy and used brute force to throw him away.

"Get out of my way, Zoro! It's none of your business!"

"Do you have any idea of whom you're attacking, Luffy?

"Yeah! It's Torao! And he CUT MY FINGER OFF!"

Law got up and tried to reason with Luffy.

"Straw Hat-ya, you need to calm down. I can put your finger back."

Luffy looked past Zoro, his eyes furious again.

"Calm down?! You attacked me first, making that 'room' of yours! And you tell me to calm down!?"

"I only did that because you were hurting me!"

"It takes more than holding your wrist to hurt you, Torao! Don't make a fool of me!"

"You could have broken my wrist."

"Whatever! You could have put it back together! It's your own fault; you're trying to sedate me!"

Zoro couldn't take it anymore, it was worse than having Nami scream into his ear.

"Shut up the both of you!"

Both Luffy and Law looked angrily at him; Great! Now what?!

Zoro didn't know his doubts soon would be answered.

"I will end my 'room', Straw Hat-ya, if you promise not to attack me."

"You're tricking me!"

"I'm not! Promise me!"

Zoro interrupted again, he wasn't in the mood to see those two fighting like hormonal teenagers. "Luffy get over it already!"

Luffy took a deep breath.

"Okay. I promise."

Law's 'Room' ceased, the tension was enormous. Luffy clearly believed that Law was hiding something, Law was alert of any suspicious move from Luffy and Zoro was there in the middle, feeling like he was involved in something that had nothing to do with him.

They walked back. Sanji was waiting for them and looked anxious for answers, but Zoro told him that he would explain things later.

Again there was Law and Luffy, face to face.

"Look, I will not use my powers. I will make a quick diagnose like a normal doctor would do, okay?"

Luffy looked at Law with suspicion.

"Straw Hat-ya... I will do it exactly like Chopper-ya does."

"You can't do it like Chopper. Chopper is my doctor, the best doctor I know and he will be the best doctor in the world!"

That comment hurt, Law didn't let it show, but it hurt nonetheless. He agreed that Chopper-ya was an amazing doctor, one of the best. But to hear Luffy-ya talking like that, as if his medical expertise wasn't good enough - it hurt.

Law maintained his expression emotionless, his hand reaching for Luffy's face and turned his face so he could see his eyes better. Maybe the strange behavior was because of a hit on the head? A lump on his head or dilated pupils could be a symptom. He had to find something he could work with.

But before his hand even could touch Luffy's face, Luffy smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

Law only looked surprised – what the fuck?

"I need to see if your pupils are dilated…"

Luffy widened his eyes to him.

"See…they aren't. Now fuck off."

Law was becoming increasingly irritated; there was a limit for everything and he would not stay still for lack of respect, no matter from who it came from. He angrily asked Luffy some more questions.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I told you I didn't? Aren't you satisfied?"

Sanji had had enough of the energy that was so negative. And that odd behavior was so unlike Luffy; suddenly his captain was snapping at any little thing, more specifically, at any little thing Law did. "Luffy, enough. Law already finished, didn't he?"

"Yes, Black Leg-ya. I'm finished."

Luffy got up and followed Sanji. They didn't get too far and Sanji started to talk to Luffy.

"What the hell is your problem? He is only doing his job."

"I don't have any problem. I'm tired of being here. Everything was fine, I went for a walk and when I got back… What did I find? Usopp hurt and unconscious..."

"It was a surprise atta-"

"Where was Torao when it happened?"

Sanji looked at Luffy with confusion. What had Law to do with what had happened? Luffy never blamed anyone for things like that, in fact Luffy rarely got angry with them.

"He parted ways with us, with ME, only to return and put us in this situation. I'm what? Huh? Why does he have to drag me away from my objectives to clean up his mess?"

"We are allies, Luffy. He needed help and you never hesitated to help him."

"Well, maybe I should have. Maybe I should have left him in Punk Hazard when he didn't tell me about his own agenda. Or maybe in Dressrosa. HE told me he worked for Doflamingo, but HE NEVER told me how profound their relation was."

Sanji was getting nervous, this was too much information. Was Luffy holding it all inside? No. There was no way that would Luffy do it, Luffy was the type of person who didn't hide things from his friends. But then again, Luffy had never told them about what had happened in Marineford, where Ace had died and where Law had saved him.

"Luffy, let's not talk about Law's personal reasons okay? Some of us, including myself, don't know anything about it and I think he prefers it that way."

"You think? Well I think not...or haven't you seen how he is? This don't-touch-me-thing? But then he still goes walking half naked on the streets of Dressrosa..."

That was Sanji's limi of meaningless complaints.

"LUFFY, STOP IT, YOU AREN'T MAKING SENSE. THE REASONS YOU'RE ANGRY AT HIM DON'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! THINK A-"

"Just like Doflamingo said, he would charm and manipulate you for his own gain. Just like a slu-"

Sanji quickly and angrily covered Luffy's mouth. Law looked at them with a serious expression. Acting as if Luffy's words didn't matter to him, he walked to them and gave Sanji some remedies.

"The blue one is for headache and the green one is a hormone."

Law explained when he saw Sanji's puzzled face.

"I want to try a theory of mine, Black Leg-ya."

He turned and started to walk away, only to stop midway.

"You know...In the beginning I was only using you. But then after all you did to me, I was ready to die or be free by your side, Luffy-ya."

Law stood still for a moment, almost like he was waiting for some answer. Luffy didn't say a thing, his eyes covered by his hat.

Sanji looked at the situation. Law was a very decisive person. He was afraid that if this kept on, they would lose Law who was more than a powerful ally; he was practically a friend. He kept Luffy at bay, calm, happy - blind in admiration, since almost everything Law did, Luffy found 'amazing'.

Not getting an answer, Law started to walk to where the others were.

"Law! Wait! He didn't..."

"There is no need to apologize or try to fix something that isn't broken..."

"Nothing will be broken because there never existed something to begin with."

Sanji cursed the heavens for his Captain's idiocy - he punched Luffy on his head to make him stop talking.

"Why did you do that?" Luffy cried out.

"Because you're a dumbass!" Sanji hissed.

Law looked impassibly at them. He looked down at the ground and took a deep breath, turning around to go to where he was needed.

"I will talk to Robo-ya to see if it will take much longer till we can leave this place."

Sanji covered Luffy's mouth before he could say some more bullshit.

"Thanks, Law."

Sanji stood there hearing how Luffy mumbled complaints and seeing Law walking away.

"Robin-swan, where are you when I need you to help me with these two dumbasses?"

~~ Law ~~

It was terrible. He knew something was wrong with Luffy-ya, his behavior was inconsistent and a little out of character. Luffy-ya was never the type to verbally assault someone or to attack someone without a reason at all. All the symptoms indicated to some kind of instability.

Zoro-ya had been very brief when explaining to him what had happened, but he feared that Luffy-ya, in his own ingenuity, had met the man with powers to alter emotions.

How could he treat something like that?

The only thing he could think of was hormones. But even if it would work, it wouldn't work immediately. It could take days for Luffy-ya to return to normal, if he even returned to normal at all, since Law didn't have any clue of how such ability worked.

And that was the least of his problems. He had noticed that Luffy-ya's problems appeared to have Law as the main catalyzer. How could he help Luffy-ya if his actions and mere presence appeared to activate such bizarre behavior?

He also didn't want to listen to Luffy-ya saying such horrible things about him. He knew that Luffy-ya never would attack him that way. He knew that something inside of him was making him do all of those things, but he was still upset about it.

Since he knew that he was a part of the problem, he decided to stay away not to aggravate things.

~~ Sanji & Zoro ~~

Sanji looked at his Captain talking lively with Shachi. It looked like he hadn't been fighting with Law at all a few minutes ago.

Sanji turned on his head to talk with Zoro.

"Marimo! Can you explain to me what the hell is happening here?"

Zoro who also was looking at Luffy answered Sanji's question without looking at the said man. "I don't know. When I met him, he already was a little on the edge. He snapped at me for no reason at all. But in that moment I let it go. I thought it was nothing."

"He did it before this too?"

"Yeah. But it wasn't even close to what happened here. What happened here was unexplainable."

The two stayed in silence for a moment. Sanji took another drag of his cigarette and then thought out loud.

"I think he should apologize to Law." Zoro looked at him in confusion, so he continued to explain. "He said some really fucked up things about Law. Accused him of things he never has done and called him names."

"What kinds of names?"

Sanji appeared to be a little uncomfortable. "He almost called him a slut."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say, Marimo?"

"What else can I say about it? It's not a word I would expect Luffy to call someone, much less Law."

Sanji appeared to be really offended by that and Zoro couldn't understand why. Both captains were allowed to have their own problems and as long as it didn't hurt the dynamics of the crew, Zoro didn't care.

"How can you be so indifferent? He was talking about Law! That man can be a priest for all I know! He doesn't let anyone get close enough to touch him, apart from that talking bear and Luffy!"

"It's not something I can help Luffy with."

Sanji still looked angrily at Zoro. But Zoro had his mind set on that matter; it was none of his business - _Maybe the cook felt that way because of his observation Haki?_

"Look, Shitty-Cook. If you want to help, do it. I think it's better that we do not interfere, at least not when it's their personal shit. The creepy doctor is smart enough to know that Luffy didn't mean what he said."

"You're such an insensible moss head. But maybe you're right."

Sanji however couldn't manage to hold his anxiety. He had seen how close Luffy and Law had gotten since Punk Hazard and after Dressrosa it had gotten even more evident for anyone with two eyes – _maybe that was the reason for why Marimo couldn't see it_. After Dressrosa the biggest difference had been that Law now had begun to share the same admiration for Luffy, as if Luffy was his savior, his knight in shining armor.

 _Okay maybe he exaggerated a little. But there something was there and he was a slave of love, a soldier to the enamored souls, so he couldn't let it go. He would do anything to help them!_

~~ Luffy & Law ~~

He didn't need Sanji to tell him that he had screwed up.

He knew it pretty well. He would never say something like that to Law; he would never fight with Law without a good reason. But still there were some strange feelings inside of him that made him angrier and angrier each time he saw Law, heard his voice or felt his presence. There was also another, even stranger feeling that came together with the angriness, one that he didn't fully understand, one that he was afraid of understanding.

Anyway Sanji had told him that it would be for the best if he apologized to Law. He understood the reason behind it, but he was afraid of his anger. To him staying away seemed to be a better option, but then again, Sanji always understood these kinds of things better than most of them.

Maybe he really should do something about it, act responsible, like Law always said.

He appeared calmer, he felt calmer. Now he was totally aware of the fact that there was something strange with him, so he could fight against it. That being considered, he followed Sanji's suggestion.

Finding Law wasn't difficult at all. He was sitting close to submarine looking at it almost as if his stare could make it fix itself faster.

Luffy got close and he could see Law tense and hold his sword with more force, preparing himself to defend himself from Luffy.

It felt so wrong to see Law react to him like that.

It hurt him.

But seeing how the sun illuminated Law's face, making him so beautiful, made up for it.

Some might think that Luffy didn't notice these kinds of things, but the truth was that he did notice them. He knew what was ugly and what beautiful. He knew that Law was one of the most beautiful men he ever had met.

Why was Law doing this to him?

Was he enjoying seeing Luffy suffer from something he didn't know how to handle?

He probably was going to use it to obtain something.

That was it! Torao was trying to...what was the word?...seduce?...Yes! Torao was trying to seduce him! He wouldn't let that happen, he wouldn't fall for it!

He was the future pirate king. Maybe that was what Torao was after? After that Luffy would become the pirate king, Torao would take it away from him using his seduction...like a siren! A devious siren!

No...No! Torao would never do that to him.

Torao liked him!

Liked? No! Torao loved him!

None of them would ever know what Luffy had been planning to say to Law.

He got close to Law, who looked at him with a boring face, almost as if he was questioning why Luffy was there.

But unexpectedly, Luffy got down, grabbed Law's head with his hands and without any warning or motive, kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**mr:** Yes, it changed, the true emotions continue there, but they got mixed up and the some bad ones are now stronger. I will return "Mini Creepy Doctor" as soon as I end this fic. Maybe revisited and rewrite something, but I will definably complete that fic! :-) Thanks for the review!

 **Zatsune D. LawLuFan:** Well, I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. I will dedicate parts only to describe their side on the situation. Hope you like this chapter!

 **sarge1130:** His feelings will be explained, for now everyone is just confused...I tell you this, some things are already inside Luffy, but others were being distorted or aggravated by the old man powers. But this will be good for them!

 **poyochin:** Words can hurt a lot, I agreed with you. But Law is a strong dude; we all know how much he had to go through - my poor baby! - anyway I did the emotion thing because that's the only way I can see Luffy doing something like that to someone he holds dear.

Okay people!

This chapter was difficult because I had to make some choices very important that would influent both in the direction of the history as well as the relation between the characters.

Most important, since the next chapters will be very emotional related, I will dedicate parts of them just to describe Luffy and Law perspectives of the fact.

And don't worry, Robin and Franky will shine and our GOD Usopp will wake up...eventually.

Hope you guys like it.

Thanks for all the comments, likes, favorites and good vibrations!

* * *

Law didn't understood what happened; at first he thought Luffy would headbutt him, in fact he almost did, but then the hands on his face brought him too close to Luffy and before he could comprehend anything their lips met.

Luffy clearly didn't have much clue of what he was doing, so Law blamed himself for trying to speak while Luffy's lips were on his, allowing the young man to put his tongue inside his mouth.

His eyes searched everywhere - someone must have seen it - and he panicked because he didn't want the others to see it, it could be seen as a weakness.

Noticing that no one saw or would come to help, Law started to push Luffy away while Luffy made the opposite move.

Being in a favorable position made it easier to Luffy to lay Law on the ground, Law on the other hand immediately panicked.

 _Not like this!_

 _I didn't want it like this!_

Instinctively Law kneed Luffy's family jewels, but it had no effect.

 _Damn rubber!_

While it was strangely good to have Luffy touching him, he also knew that Luffy wasn't in his right mind. The younger man was naturally touching people freely but was never sexual about anything at all. In fact Law believed that Luffy was asexual. This was unlike him and Law would not let Luffy do something he didn't understand and wouldn't normally do. Even less if Luffy's memory still would be intact. What would the youngster think, when he would remember Law squirming and trying to get free from him?

Law was starting to get annoyed at that rubber power; Luffy could stretch almost infinitely while the strength to hold Law still left him with almost no movement.

He could feel Luffy's hand underneath his clothes, he could feel Luffy sucking Law's tongue and then stretching his own to go deeper than it was confortable to him. But it was when he felt Luffy's hand close to his ass that he had had enough.

Law fought harder, he needed to free at least one hand, he needed to breath, he needed to get away and then suddenly Luffy ended the kiss.

They still lay on the ground, Luffy on top of him, holding him in place and immovable while he looked right into Law's eyes.

Luffy forehead touched his and with closed eyes Luffy said: "You saved me. You didn't need to, you didn't have to, but you did and you stayed by my side all the time while I recovered, I could feel you there."

Law's mouth was agape. It was something he didn't expect to hear, he never stopped thinking about how Luffy felt and before he could feel any personal emotions about what was being said to him, he remembered that Luffy's emotional state currently was in a mess.

 _Think Law, think, think..._

"In Dressrosa I got so scared. I didn't want you to die. I wanted you to stay with me, be my nakama, be by my side...but you still left. Why did you leave?"

Luffy's puppy eyes almost got him, but Luffy's speech also gave him time to create a 'Room' and so he easily got away from Luffy's grip.

Luffy fell down, his face pressed against the ground, his limbs tangled and then turned on his head to angrily look at Law.

Law was sitting not so far away from Luffy; he raised a hand and tried to communicate with Luffy.

"Luffy-ya. You aren't in your right mind. I know you are experiencing some strange new feelings and that you are confused by it..."

"You are doing it to me. I was fine till I got here!"

Law could see that Luffy's emotions were going from lustful to hateful really fast and it wasn't a good sign. An angry Luffy normally resolved his problems by kicking someone's ass, in this case Law's ass, but he also feared a lustful Luffy would end up doing the same thing and he wanted to avoid both.

"Why are you doing this?" Luffy's angry tone and the fact that he was getting up put Law's mind to work.

"I really don't know, Luffy-ya. I'm as lost as you."

"You know something! I know you do! Why are you trying to get away from me?!"

Law was slowly getting up this time and didn't do the mistake like last time, when he had ended his 'Room'. Instead he kept it very active and ready to be used if necessary.

"I'm not getting away, I'm here right? When have I ever walked away from you when you have needed me?"

Luffy's lack of response meant that he had managed to make Luffy think and question his emotions. It was a good sign. It meant that Luffy could be reasonable; he could be talked off some unreasonable act. It was just a little more difficult than normal.

Law could work with that.

He could win against something like that.

Even if he hated the man, Doflamingo had taught him well, emotions were everything. People did stupid things for good or evil when you manipulated their emotions. He just needs to drag the emotion he wanted from Luffy and work on that one to get what he wanted.

No risks involved.

He didn't know how to work with anger; he and Luffy dealt with it very differently. He held his anger and fury inside, almost letting it corrode him, while Luffy discharged his anger on its cause.

But with lust and passion he could work, even more because he knew that Luffy was completely lost about things like that. It was so wrong to do so to Luffy, but how else could he avoid a confrontation between them?

He got close to Luffy and put his hands on his shoulders, he then looked at Luffy with all the confidence he could gather.

"I am confused too, Luffy-ya. But we can work it out, we can understand it together." Luffy looked up at him. It was still unclear whether it was working or not. "After we finish the submarine we will talk..."

Luffy's face started to show disappointment and Law noticed that every time Luffy didn't get what he wanted his emotions got out of control. He knew he had to put them back on track and fast.

"Then you will have me..." He didn't like that face and changed his approach "...will have all my time..."

Disappointment again - _goddammit Luffy! I will knock you out, it's easier!_

"...so we can figure it out. What do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yes. What do you think? What do you want, Luffy-ya?"

"I want…you...okay...after the sub is ready we will talk."

Law smiled and wasn't faking it, it was a true smile. He was proud of how he had managed the situation with calm and intelligence, something he felt that he had lacked ever since he had put his foot on this island. And Luffy, well, he was willing to listen and talk about it too - a part of him wanted to believe that at least parts of what Luffy said was true and not influenced by the crazy chemical terminations in his brain.

He let go of Luffy's shoulders but Luffy still stood in front of him, his face serious with no room for jokes.

"But Torao, you better not try to leave me again."

Not waiting for an answer, Luffy turned and left.

Law stood there looking at Luffy's back, finally processing all that happened, his fingers touching his lips.

 _Luffy-ya had kissed him..._

 _Luffy-ya had kissed him!_

It's not that Law didn't want it; he had in fact never considered kissing Luffy. The closeness, smiles and happiness were good enough for him - he already felt special when Luffy spared time to talk with him, to try to make him smile, to drag him to do something that he normally wouldn't do.

Luffy brought him an excuse to be happy and silly.

Deep down he even wondered whether he would have been a little more like Luffy ya – full of life and joy – if Corazon had survived.

In the end it didn't matter. It might have been Luffy-ya's emotions and thoughts, but they were currently amplified and distorted, so he should not overthink about what Luffy-ya had said right now, just like he hadn't thought much of Luffy-ya's verbal attack.

At least he had gotten some progress right?

Luffy-ya could be reasonable. When he had heard about the powers for the first time he had thought that it was something irreversible, which slowly would change all the good emotions and amplify the bad ones.

Maybe the hormones had done the work?

Who knew?

Law sat down again and started to look at the submarine, wanting it to be fixed quicker, while he thought about how he should administrate Luffy's potential treatment.

What he had in his submarine could numb the lust and anger, so they could keep Luffy at bay till they arrived on Sunny, where he was sure Chopper-ya would have some phytotherapy remedy.

And if everything failed...

He could always open Luffy-ya's head.

That would be...interesting!

~~ Unknown island/Unknown place – Robin ~~

When Robin got close to the anomaly on the ground she discovery it to be a hatch.

It was open and, in fact, if she had come from the other side it would have been easier to find.

She didn't hesitate to enter it, she was curious after all.

The place was old and complex yet simple, completely made of metal. It was very similar to the Mini-Merry - it was made to be underwater.

She found herself in a corridor, most of the doors were impossible to open, but the most incredible thing was that nobody had noticed this enormous thing in the sea.

She had a suspicion about why it had gone unnoticed, but she needed more proofs.

In her own mind she tried to check if she had seen or heard about anything like the island they were on - that she now was convinced wasn't an island to being with.

The numbers and the disposition of all things reminded her much of the G bases of the Marines.

It took her a while but she eventually found a door half open, she squeezed herself through the gap to get in. The room appeared to be a dorm; it was empty and it looked like whoever had been there had left in a hurry.

Thrown in the corner she found a picture. In the picture there was a bunch of young marines, all of them together and smiling - it appeared to be the inauguration of some kind.

She left the room and not so far from there she found a very badly conserved map. She could barely see what was on it, but managed to understand that the senior officer's room was not so far from where she was.

She looked back, wondering if it would be unwise to continue while everyone else was running to get out of there.

But then again, she was curious and maybe she could find the reason behind the fact that Law's crew had ended up being here. It wouldn't be a problem for her. Like her Captain always said; It's an adventure!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for all the likes and favorites,** **they motivate me to continue this fic!**

 **This chapter is a little different ... I am developing the environment, we might say.**

 **And of course giving a highlight to our beautiful Robin! Soon will be** **more Luffy and Law.**

* * *

"It's SUPER ready!"

Everyone raised their heads to where Franky's voice came from. He and Law are both returning to their little camp.

Luffy didn t hold back his excitement and jumped on his feet.  
"FRANKY! THE SUB IS READY?! WE CAN GO?! YEAAHH"

Sanji walked till he got to Luffy's side. "Luffy! We have to wait for Robin-swan!"

"Huuuum, true. Okay, so who wants to go on an adventure to find Robin?!"

"I want to..."

"Don't even think about it! Sanji and Law spoke almost simultaneously. They even looked at each other with surprise.

Sanji cleared his throat and looked at Zoro.  
"If only the two of you go, we will end up with three lost crewmembers!"

"I agreed with BlackLeg-ya. StrawHat-ya should not go either; we don't even know exactly what he has..."

Luffy walked to Law's direction, upset that Law was prohibiting him from going after Robin - _she was his crewmate, his friend!_ \- Luffy puffed his chest clearly wanting to intimidate Law, but Law used his weight to win that little battle, one that he didn't want to provoke but at the same time did.

"Why can I not go?"

"I just explained why, if you paid attention you would have understood."

 _Shut up, Law. You re only making it worse!_

Just by the look on his face it was visible that Luffy didn't like being told what to do by Law.  
But nobody did anything, because Franky arrived shining and happy.

"Guys, we fixed everything that had to be fixed. We just need to move it back to the water! Law can you help us?"

Law who was facing Luffy looking down on him stopped and calmly, almost smiling, talked to Franky. "Of course I can. Thank you for your hard work, Robo-ya."

"There is no need to thank me yet. We have to see how everything will work once it is in and under the water."

"Of course. I will bring the submarine to the water, and then you can continue with your tests."

Franky didn't follow Law however, and as soon as he noticed that, Law turned around and raised one of his eyebrows, wanting to understand why Franky had stopped.

"I believe there is no need for my services in the submarine, Torao."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Your crew helped me more than I helped them, they could carry on for now."

"If you say so... is there something else that I need to know?"

"Well, you don't exactly need to know, but I believe it is more correct if I inform you."

Law was getting curious, _what could it be?_

"I will look for Robin."

 _That's all? Robo-ya made it looked like it had been something very important._  
 _Well maybe it was important to him._  
 _For all I know, Robin-ya is very independent and is probably on her way back already._

"If you say that your services won't be necessary, I don't see why not..."

"Yosh! Franky! Let's go find Robin!" Luffy was screaming, his arms raised high, his smile enormous.  
Beside him, Sanji and Zoro looked ready as well.  
None of them knew that not so far away from there, something would happen that would change their plans completely.

~~ Unknown Island/Unknown Place - Robin ~~

It took her a while but she finally found the superior officer command room.  
Fortunately for her, it was open.

But it was what she found that surprised her. Sitting on the chair in the room was the skeleton of the superior officer, from the name on the desk he could tell that he had been a Commodore.

Robin didn't know what to feel or think about it - it was a sad thing. From the look of everything, it looked like the man died from a natural death. She couldn t tell if it was from age or hunger however.  
She went behind the desk to see what he was looking at and that was when she noticed a very interesting thing. The doors looked like someone was trying to get inside and whoever it was, didn't manage to do it.

There, on the desk was a pistol and close to it a diary.  
She took it. Time and the humid conditions had destroyed almost all of what there had been, but she had experience with things like that, so with a little effort and enormous delicacy, she started to read.

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx It was a marvelous day!**_  
 _ **We got the authorization to test the fortress.**_  
 _ **I have chosen my men with great care, the best of the best.**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx For some reason they don't want devil fruit users onboard, I asked why, but nobody answered me.**_  
 _ **I tried everything to convince them, but I didn't have the authorization.**_  
 _ **How should I tell him that he cannot go with us?**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx It was difficult; he didn't understand and even worse is that I didn't know how to explain it to him.**_  
 _ **He was a part of the project ever since the beginning and I cannot imagine how he felt.**_  
 _ **...some problems...he lost it...**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx They told me he is a danger for the crew, being isolated can make him use his powers without meaning to.**_  
 _ **I tried to argue that he was better off now and could even find a creative way to use his ability.**_  
 _ **...they say dangerous...**_  
 _ **...I find it important; he can make any environment enjoyable.**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx ...Tomorrow...**_  
 _ **...they tell me not to do it...I have invited him to see the boys before the...**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx It is marvelous.**_  
 _ **Such great engineering. We really did it!**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx Today we will receive new coordinates...**_  
 _ **The boys told me that we were close to an underwater current. Let's test this baby!**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx Another boring day.**_  
 _ **I will gather everyone to show them the present that our colleague left us.**_  
 _ **We miss him.**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx Lately I have felt so tired, sometimes I just want to sleep. Sleep all day. Maybe forever.**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx This isolation is not good for us.**_  
 _ **One of the soldiers was disrespectful to me and I had to separate three fights on the same day!**_  
 _ **Yesterday it was even worse; the cook stabbed the navigator s hand, and I had to put him on detention.**_  
 _ **The environment is not one of the greatest, I have to do something.**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx I put the mechanic on detention, what he did was unimaginable.**_  
 _ **The others were trying to fix it...one on detention, one in the infirmary...**_  
 _ **I have failed as a commander.**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx Without the propulsion we got dragged into this underwater current.**_  
 _ **We are having difficulties with the communication...**_  
 _ **...he jumped into the water...why?...**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx Today we mourn the loss of our second crewmember.**_  
 _ **We are all feeling this loss, but we have a mission to do, put this thing moving!**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx The communication officer tried to kiss me. I was really surprised but it won't be much of a problem. The problem is that he wasn't sending the messages to the HQ for weeks.**_  
 _ **They probably don't know that we are facing problems...**_  
 _ **...he says he did it because he didn't want us to be apart...**_  
 _ **...I put him on detention...**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx He is dead because of me!**_  
 _ **I put him there...we found him in the detention cell his own colleague had killed him...**_  
 _ **...if I throw him into the water nobody will care...**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx I decided against throwing him into the water. We fucked up the propulsion motor and nobody manages to fix it.**_  
 _ **I need him to fix it. When he doest and we return to the base, he will be arrested.**_  
 _ **The crew isn't happy and I understand that, but it was the only right thing to do.**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx We can t take it anymore.**_  
 _ **I will use more of our colleague s present it will make us happy and optimistic.**_  
 _ **He may not be with us on this mission, but even so, he is helping us go through it.**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx He killed the other mechanics!...Why?**_  
 _ **They're blaming me. I fear for my life...**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx They were trying to open the door...I should open it and face them like the commander I am supposed to be but...**_

 _ **xx/xx/xxxx I heard shots and for the first time in two days there is silence.**_  
 _ **I have to go out...I...water...**_  
 _ **...wish me luck...**_

The rest was blank.  
She didn't manage to read much of it, but it looked like everything had gone so well until it suddenly had started to go downhill. It was really sad. Those people had seemed to be happy with being part of something big.  
Her only question was where the other bodies were.  
From afar, she heard a noise and was sure that she wasn't alone anymore.

~~ Unknown Island/Unknown Place Blackbeard Pirates ~~

"Look, I did what you asked me to, okay!?"

"No you didn't, don't try to fool me. You brought us here and I only let it go because we got Trafalgar here. But now, now it's different and you screwed up..."

"The boy with the straw hat will do all the work for you! You will have two very strong devil fruit users weak and tired, wasn't that what you wanted?"

Blackbeard didn't look pleased but smiled notheless.

"If your power wasn't so interesting, Munsell, I would already have killed you."

He turned to his crewmembers; he would put an end to all of this.

"Vasco, Devon, you guys push the ship back to sea. We will leave this island soon."

Burgess got close to Blackbeard, not hiding his disappointment on knowing that they would leave so early.

"What about Straw Hat? Will we leave without taking anything?"

"No. We will go to where they are, kill them and leave."

"Kyaahahhhaha! That is the first time I don't hear bullshit."

Blackbeard turned to Munsell "You will stay here and wait for us. Don't make me go after you, old man!"

Munsell stood there looking at them walk away.

The thing was that he might have been old, but he was not helpless. He had a lot of training and years of experience - silently he walked away from them as well.  
He didn't fear death and because of that he had joined Blackbeard s crew. He despised the man in question, but needed him to get to where he wanted.  
He had looked for this fortress for years and years, all because he needed a closure.

After some time of walking, he found the open escotilha.  
He could hear his knee cracking with each step. It had used to bother him, but now it was normal for him. Walking down those long corridors made him feel young again - he knew everything; every parachute, emergency light, door, everything. He had been one of the builders after all.  
But when he got close to one of the doors he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"I know you're here. Show yourself."

A woman appeared, she was beautiful and looked so lively and young but her eyes showed age - she was someone who despite her age had seen much in this world, she could maybe understand.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He responded sadly: "I'm the one who killed all of those people."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi people, I have returned! This chapter will have more answers to yours questions! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Robin didn't believe the man in front of her, or at least not until he got close.

The look on his face told her he wasn't lying.

But despise that, she didn't feel any need to protect herself. She didn't feel threatened. In fact, she felt relaxed and happy - which was strange because she had been feeling everything but happiness some seconds ago.

"May I ask you who you are?"

"My name is Munsell."

She took some time to analyze the old man; his posture wasn't made for attacking and he looked extremely normal.

"Munsell..."

That was all she said, but noticed how he got erect and firm and got an almost perfect posture that wasn't limited by his age. To her surprise he said: "Officer Munsell. You must have found something about me in this fortress"

"In fact...'Officer', I didn't"

And she wasn't lying, she had never read something about Munsell in the Commander's diary and she didn't recognize him in the photo.

Photo...

And then she noticed that he held one in his hand.

He noticed that she saw it, and walked smiling up to her, giving her the photo to let her see it.

Robin didn't know how to react. Was he an enemy or not?

The old man didn't look evil; he looked and acted like a grandpa.

She took the photo and noticed that it almost looked identical to the one she had seen in the dorm. But there were two more people in this photo; due the uniforms the two men wore, she deducted that one of them was the Commander and the other one could only be the old man in front of her.

"You were in this submarine?"

"The right term is subaquatic fortress and no, I wasn't."

"So how did you kill them?"

"Oh, my dear lady. I don't need to be near the person I want to kill." And that was the exact moment Robin felt that the old man indeed was dangerous.

"You look happy in this picture, why would kill people you look so happy to be with?" she inquired.

"Because that was before they discarded me!"

 _Discarded?_

That made sense to Robin _; wasn't the Commander writing about a devil fruit user that was left behind?_

She didn't know about his powers so she slowly moved away from him.

"Look, I found the Commander's diary! He didn't want to leave you behind, he tried to..."

Munsell didn't let Robin finish, exalted he said: "I spent years of my life on this project! It was my idea! And I was left behind!"

 **~~ Unknown submarine/ unknown place - Robin's search group ~~**

Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Luffy were walking to the location they last had seen or heard of Robin.

No one was talking because they all somehow were able to feel how their captain was slowly changing from playful, to happy, to serious, to bizarre quietness.

They could feel the anger slowly being emanated from him.

Franky was confused as hell, but his mind was more preoccupied with Robin.

But Sanji and Zoro changed looks and almost unconsciously started to get ready for something they didn't even about.

 **~~ Inside unknown submarine ~~**

Robin seriously looked at the old man in front of her. "I can't imagine what it was like to you. But why us? Why did you bring my friends to this place?"

Munsell apparently didn't understand the question.

"Brought them here? I didn't bring anyone, they are unfortunate."

"Unfortunate like the crew of this submarine?" Robin felt audacious; that man just admitted that he killed a lot of people, she needed answers.

"You don't know a thing!" Munsell growled.

"I don't? Because to me it looks like you killed them just because you didn't have the authorization to go with them!"

Munsell coughed and coughed, he leaned against the wall and pointed at Robin with a shaking finger.

"He could have done something! He could have argued, questioned them, anything! But no, he didn't do anything and didn't even have the courage to explain the reason to me!"

 **~~ Unknown submarine/unknown place - Robin's search group ~~**

Luffy stood still. Zoro found it very strange, but it was when an even stranger feeling took him by surprise that he took action.

He looked at the Shitty Cook and saw that he also had stopped walking and was sweating.

Zoro didn't have much time to do anything, so he turned to Franky who was in front of them and screamed. "Franky! You need to go after Robin!"

Franky stopped "What? What about you guys?"

"Diable Jamble!"

"Gomu gomu no Jet pistol!"

They both were surprised to see that Luffy and Sanji had attacked each other. Zoro turned to Franky "GO!" And then he ran to where Sanji had landed.

"Oie! What the hell you're doing?"

Sanji didn't answer him, but Zoro could see him clenching his hands and saw how he smoked his entire cigarrete in almost one go.

"Oi! I asked you-"

"He was going to attack! I barely escaped!" Sanji cut Zoro off.

"What?!" Zoro looked at his captain slowly walking to them. Something was really off and whatever doubts he still had had, ended was soon as Luffy spoke.

"Why did you attack me Sanji! You better explain yourself!" Luffy demanded.

"I was defending myself", Sanji explained.

"Against who?" Luffy asked.

"You, Luffy", Sanji replied.

"It's CAPTAIN!"

Zoro noticed the same bullshit to put ranks on them as earlier, but even so, he didn't understand why the Shitty Cook was so on the edge – it looked like he was stressed, as if he was holding something really heavy.

"Oie, Luffy! This is not the place for this, we can solve our problems after we've left this place."

That was when Luffy looked at him and he felt the air around him get heavy. Was Luffy using Conquers Haki on him? No. It was not possible.

 **~~ Inside unknown submarine ~~**

Robin didn't know how to react. Attacking him without knowing how his abilities worked could be a huge risk. Turning her back and running to the opposite direction would be stupid. She might have been young but Munsell wasn't completely crazy and delusional, he knew this place better than her.

She saw herself with few options, so she decided to talk;

"Look, you don't know if he tried to bring you onboard or not …"

"You don't know anything, my lady. I visualized and built this, from a scratch on paper to this magnificent piece of engineering. I was prepared for everything, for all the glory or all shame that this project could bring, but I was left with nothing", Munsell said.

Robin sighed and tried to be as relaxed as possible.

"Look, I have found the commander's diary, I can show you where it is and you can read it for yourself. He tried to bring you onboard. He really tried", Robin tried to say.

"NO! He didn't, I wouldn't even have seen the inauguration if hadn't been for my comrades. They remembered me…" Munsell mumbled.

That made Robin question what the old man had said before. He didn't look angry when talking about the other marines. He sounded happy and melancholic.

 _Why would he kill them, if they made him so happy?_

 **~~ Unknown submarine/unknown place - Robin's search group ~~**

"Luffy! Why are you doing this?!" Sanji asked as he looked at Zoro and Luffy exchanging blows, both visibly hurt but without serious injuries – they were fighting but deep down they weren't fighting with all their might.

His interruption had helped Zoro, who hit Luffy, resulting in Zoro throwing Luffy away. The result was not what he had expected or desired, however.

After getting hit, Luffy become even angrier. Sanji thought about fighting too, but believed that there was a chance to talk to Luffy.

"Luffy! What did we do?" Sanji asked.

Luffy stopped and Sanji almost cheered when Luffy tilted his head and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What did you do? Isn't it clear? Since when did you guys obey Torao? Since when did you need to give him satisfaction to where you're going or what you doing? I AM YOUR CAPTIAN, NOT HIM!"

 _What the hell?_

That was all Sanji's brains could come with, before he let himself lose his cool.

Luffy was beyond help and he would beat the crap out of him. Chopper or Law could fix him latter.

 **~~ Inside unknown submarine ~~**

"I never asked for this, I never asked for this power! But who cares? There are several marines who are devil fruit users, Captains, Commodores, Vice-Admirals… They're all referred as great, but me? I was a nuisance!"

Robin let him talk more, because it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

"So I did what I could to be respected. I dedicated my life to this project, to those marines in the photo. They were more than my friends, they were my family…that's why I swore to find them", Munsell said.

 _Find them?_

 _Wasn't he the one who killed them?_

 _How had he killed them if he hadn't been onboard?_

 _Why did he have to find them? Didn't he know where they were?_

Robin approached the older man and gave the photo back to him. Seeing his confused face, she noticed that she had a chance.

"This is yours. They're your family, it's your memories", Robin said softly.

Munsell took the photo back and started to look at it, regret clear in his face.

 **~~ Unknown submarine/unknown place - Robin's search group ~~**

Luffy had actived his second gear, Zoro had all his swords drawn and Sanji was flying above them, his legs on fire. From above, he watched them fight. Iin the beginning they had held back their powers, and now it appeared that little by little it was becoming a real fight.

Then suddenly Zoro was hit in almost the exact same way Law had been hit earlier. Sanji knew for a fact that it had hurt, so he didn't waste time and attacked Luffy.

He was about to land the hit when he noticed something very important – in a millisecond he thought 'I'm a fool' and on the other thought 'shit'.

Zoro was on the ground. Knowing Luffy for years was good because he knew from experience that he needed to get up really fast despite the immense pain or else Luffy probably would attack him with his 'Jet Gatling'. He noticed that Luffy didn't attack him right way, however.

Looking at his Captain he saw Luffy's face and the realization that there was doing something wrong.

Luffy looked at him, his eyes confused.

Zoro knew that Luffy was there, that he noticed that he was overreacting.

But then the Shitty Cook came flying and as soon as Luffy noticed he was going to be attacked his expression changed. It went from realization to anger so fast that it looked like two different persons were inside of Luffy in Zoro's opinion.

Both Sanji and Zoro knew that Sanji didn't stand a chance.

 **~~ Inside unknown submarine ~~**

Munsell appeared to be calm after he had received back the photo from Robin. While looking at it, he started to talk:

"I wanted to be here with them, but I never blamed them for not being here. For years I blamed the Commander. He and I had known each other for years, we just followed different paths, he climbed the ladders on the command chain and I become a specialist..."

Robin didn't interrupt; she stood there alert but did not move or say a word.

"Despite our differences this project brought us together, I indicated him to be the commander in exchange he would bring me onboard."

"Wait. You weren't supposed to be on board in the first place?" Robin's curiosity got the better of her.

"No. Not with my ability...but it doesn't matter, he didn't do his part! I did everything I could to give the commander his job but he didn't do the same for me..." The old man's eyes were reddish as he pointed his shaky finger at Robin; he was without doubt very angry. "So I decided to ruin his job. I was stupid and angry, so I gave him a little present. I knew he would accept it, he was one of the few that appreciated my power..."

Munsell looked at the photo one more time for a second and then walked past Robin, stopping a few steps away.

"He was the one that should have been upset, nervous, insecure to the point that he couldn't do his job anymore. No one else was supposed to be affected."

Robin was trying to put everything together and what she imagined was simpler than she first had believed to have happened in the fortress.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to bury one last friend. That's why I came to this place after all."

 **~~ Unknown submarine/unknown place - Law ~~**

They had gone, but he still thought it wasn't a good idea for Luffy-ya to go with them. What else could he do, though? The others didn't have a problem with it and he didn't have arguments wih them.

But deep down he blamed himself. Who was he trying to fool?

He should have given Luffy some tranquilizers or hormones or even put him to sleep; that would have been the safest thing to do, but no, he had to let them go.

That was so unprofessional.

At least they were ready to leave now. He just needed to wait for Straw Hat-ya and the others to return.

Despite his crew's requests, he decided to stay outside, waiting instead of going inside to the submarine, that was already in the water and fully functional. It still have some communication interference, but everything else was pretty okay.

While waiting he started to think about the kiss; he was scared of how something so simple had affected him.

Of course it had been years since his last kiss, but he never cared about things like that in first place, so why bother now?

He refused to think that it was because of Luffy-ya.

That would be absurd!

Luffy-ya probably didn't have any clue about what he was doing, he didn't feel anything but friendship, Law would be a fool to think too much of it.

While overthinking this, Law frowned. He even thought that it would be better if he would talk to Luffy about it, only to discharge such idea, believing that silence would be the best and that time would make him forget.

Then, suddenly, he sensed three strong Haki coming really fast to where he was. He looked to where he believed they were coming from, only to see Sanji hitting the ground with full force destroying it and raising a huge dust. Close to him Luffy arrived, shaking and blowing his hands hopelessly while screaming "HOT! HOT! IT FREAKING BURNS!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Fight scenes always so difficult to write! Anyway thanks for the comments and likes and favorites.**

 **PS: I know Gomu Gomu no Jet Hammer is with his legs but I changed to be with his arms.**

* * *

He only saw Luffy looking back at him. In that very moment he knew that he needed to act fast.

"Extra Hachée"

He sent several kicks emulating Luffy's Gatling Gun, believing that it was his only chance - Luffy wouldn't be able to dodge and counter-attack him if he kicked several quick kicks.

Sanji knew that from that moment forwards, Luffy would want to beat the crap out of him, so he stayed in the air. He knew that that was his only advance.

However, he saw Luffy moving in an incredible speed. He was in Gear Second, in other words, the sky was not safe anymore.

He felt Luffy behind him; he turned around just in time to defend himself, putting his leg in the way of Luffy's attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!"

When Sanji heard the name of the attack he noticed his mistake, he put Haki on his leg and prepared himself for the worst.

The impact was much stronger than his Haki, he could felt his bone cracking just like it had against Vergo - he tried to land graciously on the ground, knowing that he didn't need any more injuries; he thought for a moment of how dangerous that was, his leg would have been broken if he hadn't use Haki.

He didn't have time to relax as Luffy launched himself onto his direction.

Sanji knew he couldn't win based on strength, he needed to think.

He saw Luffy coming, his arms stretching behind him, and Sanji knew what was coming. He knew he only had one chance, if he now failed, it would be over.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"

It was fast, but Sanji was fast too. He saw it coming and waited till the last moment to get down, take an impulse and appear right below Luffy.

"Bouquetière Shot"

He hit Luffy, sending him flying. But he knew for a fact that Luffy would get up again. It was just a matter of time.

Zoro ran to where Sanji was.

When he saw Luffy use Red Hawk and then attacking Sanji with Gomu Gomu Bazooka, his heart stopped; he was too slow, he let that happen. It was his job to help Luffy and protect the weaker members of the crew.

He knew that Sanji wasn't weak, and call him that would be offensive. But he was fighting against Luffy and Luffy was much stronger than them without using his entire strength

Zoro knew that somehow neither of them was giving their all, but even if he didn't admit it, he was afraid that Luffy would stop fooling around while the Shitty Cook still was trying to understand what was happening.

As he got close, he hid his preoccupied face. He didn't need the Ero-cook to think that he founnd him weak.

"Oie. Shitty Cook! Why are you getting your ass kicked?"

Sanji still hold onto one of his legs and looked up to Zoro with an angry expression.

"I wasn't getting my ass kicked, okay? I was taken by surprise! Idiot...marimo...Zo..." They saw Luffy getting up.

"Oie. Cook", when Sanji looked at him Zoro continued talking, "Luffy knows something is wrong, okay? He realized that before you came out of nowhere trying to kick him."

"He attacked you! I was trying to help!"

"I didn't ask for your help! Now listen, let's try to talk to him."

"Easy for you to say...in case you haven't noticed, he is focused on me!" Sanji said as he pointed at Luffy slowly walking to their direction. Zoro didn't see that as an evidence that Luffy's target was Sanji until he noticed Sanji's shaking finger and the sweat on his forehead.

Luffy was using Conqueror's Haki again.

Zoro knew for a fact that if they were weakened in some way or form, it would be enough to knock them out. But even if they weren't, Luffy's Haki was strong enough to make them very uncomfortable.

He didn't understand why he did what he did, but he drew his swords and put himself in front of Sanji.

Luffy's reaction was immediate.

"Get out of my way, Zoro!"

"No."

He was firm, he didn't have Conqueror's Haki but he had a very strong aura and he know that.

"It has got nothing to do with you. Are you siding him? Is this a riot? "

"No, Luffy. This is a misunderstanding. He thought you were attacking me-"

"But I was."

"But we aren't anymore, there is no reason to."

Seeing Zoro dialoging instead of slashing things up was bizarre in Sanji's opinion. He appreciated what Zoro was trying to do, buying him time, but to him Luffy was beyond reason.

That was when his mind put two and two together.

He got up, hiding behind Zoro. He would try something new.

With all the strength he could gather he kicked the ground making it shake.

Zoro jumped and Luffy lost his balance. While Zoro's feet still didn't touch the ground, he put his leg out for Zoro to use as support and the kicked him in Luffy's direction.

"Nyturyo Taka Nami"

Sanji didn't wait, he knew that to face Luffy they had to fight as one.

While Zoro used his attack and Luffy defended it and got ready for a counterattack, he was already there on Luffy's side

"Escalope!"

Luffy was sent away. Sanji and Zoro looked at each other, smiling and proud.

But their pride was short lived.

They noticed a shadow and looked above only to see a big foot

"…Gomu no...Stomp!"

Luffy was very clever when fighting. Therefore he understood to separate Sanji and Zoro from each other.

Zoro ran to where he heard some sounds since the dust blocked his view and he was unable to see what was going on.

When he finally could see again, he noticed that both Luffy and Sanji were in the air again.

He mentally cursed the Cook. How could Zoro really help this way?

But then he noticed that it wasn't Sanji's intention to be in the air. Luffy probably did it to complicate a combined attack.

It was too fast.

With Second Gear active Sanji's observation Haki only worked to defend, Zoro could see that Sanji barely got time to do anything else.

Then Luffy did something completely unexpected.

He grabbed Sanji and used his elasticity to throw him away. He quickly catapulted himself to Sanji direction.

Zoro didn't waste time, he did the same and before Luffy could do anything, he attacked him with all his swords.

"Oni Giri!"

Luffy fell. Zoro landed on the ground and prepared himself while Sanji, who now was on the ground, already had both of his legs on fire.

It had been quite a scare, in only a matter of seconds Luffy had turned the tables on them, without saying anything. Almost telepathically both Zoro and Sanji got ready for another combined attack. It would be an attack powered with all the strength they had to give- they didn't want to hurt their captain, but they didn't see any other way to stop him.

However, Luffy's arms stretched and he got a hold on Sanji's legs.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Hammer

The fight was over for Sanji.

 **~~ Unknown Submarine - Law ~~**

Law froze. He saw Sanji hit the ground, but he didn't expect Luffy to go after the fallen man.

"Room!"

He didn't wait to see if Luffy would attack Sanji or not. He used his 'Room' knowing it would draw Luffy's attention to himself. He would not let Luffy do something he would regret later.

He teleported Sanji close to him and took a quick look on Sanji's injuries. Law noticed that he was hurt but it was nothing too serious.

He looked up and saw Luffy running to their direction. Far away on his left he saw Zoro arriving - he knew what to do, so he turned his back to Luffy and Sanji.

"Gomu gomu no..."

"Shambles"

He changed everyone's places. He sent himself to where Luffy was and changed Sanji with Zoro.

When Zoro saw what Law was doing he could only think; _This guy is crazy!_

But then, when he noticed that he was behind Luffy everything made sense. That was why the creepy doctor had turned his back to Luffy. He was now in total advance.

"...Jet Pistol!"

Luffy noticed what had happened too late. He turned on his head and Zoro could see his eyes, red like as if they were irritated.

"To-ra-o!"

"Santoryu! Senhachiju Pound Ho!"

Luffy was down again. Even if Zoro wasn't using the cutting side of his sword the impact itself would be enough to put Luffy down.

He got close to verify that, when Law ran past himself.

He almost held the doctor back. There was no need to attack Luffy while he was down, but Law appeared to be frantic about something.

For a moment he remembered what Sanji and Robin always talked about, how the two Captains were extremely close.

Maybe Law was just preoccupied with Luffy, anxious to see if he was alright.

He thought that it was bullshit, since his Captain was strong. Luffy didn't need the lanky, older man to act like an overly preoccupied girlfriend.

Then it hit him.

He realized Law's desperation.

The more they attacked Luffy, the angrier Luffy would get and now he was in the same place as his principal emotional trigger, Law.

Zoro noticed how Luffy was holding back.

They all were.

But with Law there with them, it changed everything.

They had all seen what Luffy had done in Dressrosa, what he had done to Doflamingo.

If Luffy got serious, they would all be done for.

Law ran as fast as he could, dropped to his knees, quickly grabbed the syringe, the same type that Penguin had tried to administrate before - a tranquilizer so strong it would put an elephant to sleep.

But before the syringe could touch his skin, Luffy's eyes opened and he hold onto Law's wrist.

"What you doing?"

Law started to feel a very strong pressure on himself as Luffy's hold got more and more fierce, to the point that it was painful. Law tried to pull his arm away from the grip so he could get close enough to inject Luffy, but the result was not what he desired.

"I asked you a question!"

Crack!

"Arrrgh!"

He tried to hold back the scream. Luffy not only broke his wrist, but continued to squeeze it.

He looked right into Luffy's eyes. He would not back down.

He changed the syringe from one hand to the other and tried to stab Luffy with it, only to have his other hand hold by Luffy.

He kind of expected Luffy to say something, but the silence was worse than everything he could think of. Luffy slowly got up, still holding his wrists, and then he felt like that time in Dressrosa when he had been unable to do anything, when he hadn't even been able protect himself, when Luffy had protected him from Doflamingo and when he had felt two enormous Conquers Haki clash with each other. But this time Luffy wasn't protecting him, all that Haki was directed at him.

"Luffy-ya..." He needed to do something, anything. "Luffy-ya...please, stop. You're hurting me."

He said it so softly that only Luffy and he could hear what he was saying. He didn't want Zoro to heard it - it was humiliate enough to speak that way. He was a Captain. He would not show weakness before anyone.

Just Luffy needed to heard it.

Law hoped that like before, he could bring another type of emotion from Luffy, a small moment of any other emotion other than anger.

"Luffy..." There was, a brief moment when he saw something different in Luffy's eyes, and his hands were released. "Counter Shock!"

He hit Luffy enough to leave him temporary stunned. He knew that electricity was futile against Luffy, but at least the shock of a sudden attack would gave him the enough time to put his plan on course.

"Zoro-ya!" He called the swordsman to draw his attention and threw a small rock at him. "Shambles!"

Then he turned his back and started to run to the ocean. Luffy was chasing him.

Zoro didn't understand what Law was doing. Luffy had stopped, so why the hell would the doctor attack him?

 _It would make him even angrier!_

 _Is he stupid? Did he hit his head?_

 _He even attacked Luffy with electricity! That's useless!_

But when he heard his name and saw a rock being thrown at him and stopping midair, only to be changed with the syringe from before, it didn't take more than one second for him to realize that Law had some kind of plan. When he saw Law running towards him, he got ready to do something. But then both he and Luffy ran past him as if he wasn't there at all.

That was when the doctor's action made more sense; like before when Luffy had been focused on Sanji, he now was focused on Law.

 _But why on earth Law is running to the ocean? They are devil fruit users...it would...! That's it!_

Sanji woke up and his head, his leg, his ribs were killing him. But he woke up just in time to see Law running away from Luffy and while Law was running he picked up… _metal plates from the ground?_

 _Why there were there metal plates on the ground of an island?_

But the simple fact that Law was doing it showed that they all are inside Law's Room. So the man could do whatever he wanted right?

So what did he want to do?

Sanji looked around trying to understand Law's actions, he must have been thinking of something. In front of him he saw the ocean. Water!

It was so obvious!

Law is a gen-

But then Luffy got Law. Using his arms like a slingshot and the metal plates as ammunition, he hit Law. Both Sanji and Zoro saw when the plate hit Law. They saw as a piece of it pierce into his shoulder while he used 'shambles' to get it out of him.

Zoro and Sanji acted immediately.

Law was on the ground, he mentally screamed at his body to get up, but the shock and the pain left him lethargic.

He looked straight in front of him and saw the ocean. It was right there. But then he heard:

"Gomu Gomu no..."

He turned his head and raised one hand "Luffy-ya, wait!"

But Sanji and Zoro held Luffy still before he could make the attack.

Law looked at the scene in front of him with wide eyes, as Luffy screamed in rage.

"Let me go! I'm ordering you to let me go! TORAO! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Zoro-ya you still have the syringe?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need..."

"LET ME GOOOO! GOMU GOMU NO UFO!"

Luffy spun, getting free from Sanji and Zoro's hold.

Law still on his knees, took the plate and despite the pain, threw it as far as he could right into the ocean.

He turned to Luffy who had stopped spinning and before the rubber man could do anything else, he jumped on him giving him a hug and a kiss.

His actions had the effect he believe they would, Luffy stopped for a brief moment.

Law looked at Luffy's eyes and smiling told him.

"Sorry, Luffy-ya."

Luffy's eyes showed anger but Luffy's body acted differently holding Law close.

"Shambles."

Law changed place with the metal plate and them. They both fell into the water.


	15. Chapter 15

**sarge1130, poyochin and Apple Bloom - Thanks for the reviews!**

 **For everyone that follow this fic, I decided to move the plot a little more and I have put all the key pieces on their places, so now I can finally go to the final chapters.**

 **Yes the end is near!**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter as well!**

 **:-)**

* * *

Zoro was surprised.

At first he couldn't believe he had let Luffy get away; he usually never committed so many mistakes in such a small time frame.

This was unacceptable!

But worst of all was that it had happened in the worst possible moment; Luffy was too close to Law. It was not like Zoro cared about the older man, in fact he found his quiet nature a good thing and if Luffy liked the creepy doctor, he would have nothing against him. But what he felt wasn't indifference; it was something, but not something strong enough to be considered care.

In fact, to Zoro, Law must be protected not because Zoro cared, but because it would hurt Luffy more than he liked to think.

He knew that Law didn't have any ill intentions. But to know there was someone else apart from the crew that Luffy held so much respect, admiration and he would dare to say - love - was something that Zoro didn't like.

It was a weakness, or maybe not, but he couldn't be sure, even less after seeing Law jumping on Luffy, holding him and kissing him.

Zoro didn't know how to react, what to think. It was something he hadn't expected from Law, much less from Luffy.

Deep down, he got angry.

Somewhere in his mind, he believed that Law would take advantage of Luffy.

But then Law used his strange powers to drop them both into the water and Zoro threw away all of his worries and ran to rescue them.

...

Everything was hurting, but he was so pissed off that he promised himself he would lock Luffy away from the kitchen forever.

Despite the pain and his own angriness he got up, only to be surprised to find Law kissing Luffy.

He wasn't in shock per see; he kind of expected something like that in some point of their journey. But he believed that Luffy would be the one kissing and not Law.

But he felt proud nonetheless.

Love is a beautiful thing. He was a soldier of love, with a warm soul and a lovely heart and ... _what the fuck!_

 _Law has shit instead of a brain or what?!_

 _Damn devil fruit users!_

Sanji ran to the ocean, not noticing that Zoro did the same. Sanji didn't felt pain or fatigue - years running and jumping in the ocean to save Luffy or Brook had made automatic for him.

 _Why can't they be like his beautiful Robin-swan?_

...

They both jumped into the water.

They both noticed the 'Room' disappearing.

And they both saw Luffy and Law sinking further into the ocean.

Zoro grabbed Luffy that was the closest.

Sanji grabbed Law.

Getting out of the water they threw to the two captains on the ground like two sack of potatoes - they deserved it after all the trouble.

Sanji then turned to Zoro and asked:

"Didn't Law give you something?"

Zoro remembered the syringe and started to look for it on his clothes.

Seeing the swordsman's inability, Sanji looked at him, till he got close and put his hand inside Zoro's haramaki.

Zoro blushed furiously

"What hell you are doing Ero-Cook?"

Sanji showed the syringe to Zoro.

"Helping your sorry ass."

Zoro mumbled some incomprensive words as Sanji looked at the syringe in his hand and then at the two captains on the ground. "So...what should we do?"

"You don't know what that contains?"

"How should I know?! Aaaah...forget it! Law wanted to inject it into Luffy!"

Sanji then walked to Luffy, got on his knees and proceed to inject Luffy with whatever was in the syringe.

"Oie, are you really doing it?"

"Well, better than nothing. Law wouldn't hurt Luffy, so it will probably help him."

Zoro wanted to disagree but he knew that Sanji was right.

He sat down and closed his eyes, only to be hit by a shoe.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, SHITTY COOK!"

"THIS ISN'T TIME TO SLEEP, MOSS HEAD!"

"I WASN'T GOING TO SLEEP, I WAS GOING TO MEDITATE!"

"SO THAT'S YOUR NEW DEFINITION FOR SLEEEPING? I DON'T FUNCKING CARE! HELP ME BRING THEM AWAY FROM THE SEA!"

Zoro obeyed despite his constant complaints.

After putting the two Captains close together, Zoro noticed how Sanji winced and held his back.

"Oie! Are you okay?" Zoro asked. Sanji looked surprised at him and quickly tried to hide his discomfort. "You don't need to hide it from me, Shitty Cook. I won't make fun of you...at least, not now."

"I...I hit the ground with more force than I thought."

"That's all?"

"No."

Zoro waited for Sanji to elaborate, but Sanji sat down by his side and continued to keep quiet.

Zoro was almost sleeping - or better - meditating when he smelled that familiar smell of cigarrate, Sanji's favorite, the cook would probably start to talk.

"When we return to Sunny...I will kick Luffy till he become black and I will only make sandwiches for breakfast."

Zoro couldn't help but to smile.

~~ Unknown Submarine - Robin ~~

Robin followed the old man.

Not too far but not too close.

She kind of knew where he was going so she wasn't surprised when he entered the commander's room.

She stayed outside till the man got out carrying a skeleton with him, now wrapped in a cloth.

"Do you want help?" Robin asked.

But the old man only looked angry at her and continued to walk; she wasn't a person to be scared merely by an angry look, but she also wasn't indelicate to bother the man. She just followed him till he got tired and dropped the skeleton on the ground.

"So, you want help now?" Robin asked again.

"NO!"

"You won't be able to get this body out of here."

"How can you know? I did bury the others bodies."

"They are probably outside already."

The old man was still angry, but he was finally seeing reason.

"Okay, I will accept your help, young lady."

"You can call me Robin", Robin said with a kind smile. "Cien Fleur"

"Wow! That's a very convenient power!" the old man remarked.

Munsell looked at the several hands that carried the commodore's skeleton away.

He wondered why the young lady didn't attack him, seeing her powers made him sure that she could kill him after all.

"Why didn't you attack me?" he asked.

Robin was still smiling as she looked at him.

"Because you didn't give me a reason to."

They stood in silence for a little moment before Robin talked again

"I'm a curious person. I love knowledge and history, but most importantly, I love to know the truth of facts. This submarine has provided me a big mystery, which I want to solve. I want to uncover the truth."

That appeared to make Munsell stop. He turned to her and in his voice she could hear a mix of happiness and hope:

"You don't think I'm guilty?"

"I know you did something. But I don't believe you wanted to kill these people. Do you want to explain to me what happened?"

Munsell thought and thought, until he gave a big sigh and then talked.

"I never truly understood my powers. To me they are useless. I got them by accident, being stupid, you know."

They felt the submarine shake. Robin even stopped listening and looked around trying to find out from where that loud bang had come from but Munsell ignored it and kept talking.

"Despite what I think about my powers, the Commodore didn't think it was useless. He told me several times that I could make any place a good place. That I could motivate people and things like that."

Ignoring what had happened, Robin pondered for a minute. What the old man said made sense. He controlled emotions, so he could make people happy right?

"We are engineers not chemists. But together we discovered that I could manipulate the emotions of everything. I have some kind of contact...So when our nakama are tired or unhappy, I would make food, juice - anything that gave me contact with them and that everyone could have access to."

"That's a good thing!"

"No it wasn't. My own emotions affected the emotions of the others and because of my power I easily got angry or depressed. The first time I tried something like that, I was as tired as the rest of my crew...the result? At least half of the crew abandoned the project."

"What?"

"I was tired and unmotivated. So they all become even more tired, unmotivated and frustrated. When the superiors discovered about it I almost got out of the project."

"For how long do effects last?"

"One or two days."

That was quite a time in Robin opinion. Her thoughtful face probably made him question if he should continue talking or not.

"What happened later?" Robin asked.

With a surprised face he continued:

"Well, the Commodore told me to continue, that once I got control and understanding of my powers, they could be of great use to the Marine."

"He was right. In a good and bad way."

"I know. I kept trying to make a good use of it. Over the years I discovered that I could visibly show one's emotion. It was fun. I could sense distress. I was walking lying detector, really cool things...and then after many tries and with the help of our doctor I regained absolute control of my emotions."

Robin wanted to interrupt. Nothing the old man had told her till now seemed to have a connection or a reason to what had happened here.

Maybe she judged him wrong, maybe he was truly evil.

"It was fine, but several years later I discovered that the doctor, the same one that helped me, was the one that warned the superior's officers about the dangers of my powers, he was the one that convinced them that I should not be onboard. And he had medical reports to prove his point."

"Wait! You did all of that because someone else's actions?" Robin asked.

"I thought the Commodore and the doctor were together in this. I mean, they must have been together! I KNOW they were together!"

Robin was starting to dislike the old man.

"Look, I was really, really angry. I didn't take my medications and I thought the Commodore was lying to me. So if he wanted to pretend we were friends, I would pretend too. I made something special to him - pickles, his favorite. Just for him. And I made it with all my anger, frustration, deception and passion that I knew it would destroy his reputation."

"That's a very immature action."

"I know! But he wasn't supposed to share!"

Robin was angry now; the old man knew the truth and even so didn't accept that he was the only one wrong here.

"The commander was a good person. You didn't trust him and didn't know your own friend", Robin pointed out.

"Listen here young lady! You don't know what it is like to be left behind!"

That was enough for Robin, she was prideful of her control, but that old man was full of bullshit.

Couldn't he at least admit that he had screwed up and wanted to apologize?

Wasn't it the reason he was there?

She was about to crush him when they both heard a big explosion, soon followed by a very familiar voice that brought a smile to Robin's face.

"SUUUUPEEER!"

~~ Unknown submarine - Two grumpy man and two wet man ~~

When Law woke up, he noticed that he was close to Luffy. He didn't want to, but his first reaction was to get away from him.

"Hello!"

Law turned around to find both Sanji and Zoro sitting close to them. He quickly regained his serious face and directly got to the matter:

"Did you guys-"

"Yes, we injected Luffy with that syringe of yours. Now, explain yourself!"

"It's a tranquilizer."

Sanji took another drag of his cigar. Law didn't like the posture of the cook but waited to see what it was all about.

"That wasn't what I was asking you about."

Law understood faster than he liked.

He hadn't even thought that he hadn't been alone and that someone could have seen it.

"Can you tell me what you are talking about?" Law asked.

Zoro opened his eye and grumpily answered.

"You fucking kissed our captain!"

"Ah! That!"

"Yeah! So what are your intentions?"

"That was a tactic. An unexpected action that would cause a surprise so big that would allow me to act."

"I don't buy it."

Sanji was serious, but Zoro didn't look happy.

Overprotective those two.

Law almost smiled at that.

"It is true..." Law got up with a little difficulty "If I for example kiss you right now..."

Law got close to Zoro, but Sanji interrupted.

"I will kick your ass."

Law smiled.

"...IF, and it is an enormous if, I kissed you before you punch or kick me, you would be in shock for a second or two, more than enough time for me to do something."

Zoro-ya only gave him a grunt, but being the simple man he was Law believed that Zoro-ya wouldn't bother him anymore.

The problem was BlackLeg-ya. He was quite perspective and the fact that he still looked at him gave him an unnerving felling.

"I know there is something more than what you told us, but I won't ask..." Sanji got up too and smiled to him, talking in a low voice. "...I noticed your smile and I saw how Luffy held you. Don't worry, I will keep your secret safe."

The wink BlackLeg-ya gave him left him without action. What was wrong with this crew that always left him in very uncomfortable situations? And what was wrong with Law who started to like it more and more?

...

Law sat down next to Luffy.

He gave the strawhat captain a quick glance and upon seeing that there was no injury he should be worried about, he proceeded to take care of his own.

He created a 'Room' to fix his wrist.

It wasn't something definitive, he would still need to rest it, but it was better than nothing.

He also fixed his shoulder enough to not lose any more blood.

After these small patches he got close to Sanji, the other one that was clearly hurt and while treating his back, Law asked.

"Where's Robo-ya?"

"Looking for Robin-swan."

"Don't you think it would be better if someone else went after him?"

"It's better not, Franky will find Robin faster than any of us."

"If you say so..."

Law remained focused on his task, but something deep within him didn't let him relax so he quietly talked to Sanji.

"About your suspicion...it's not what you..."

"I don't know what you talking about. I didn't see anything suspicious."

Law's face was worth it.

It was so worth it that Sanji wondered if Luffy acted like he did when Torao was close on purpose, just to see the older man all constrained.

~~ Unknown Submarine - Blackbeard Pirates ~~

They walked for a while. In fact, they didn't know where to go and probably wouldn't have found Luffy and the other if it hadn't been for the big clash and noises coming from what appeared to be a fight

Blackbeard and Burgess smiled in excitement.

Shiryu walked quietly a little behind them, his hands twitching by his sword.

And Laffite flied to here he believed the noise came from.

As he got close he noticed something strange. From afar it appeared to be legs, but how could it be?

He landed and saw that it wasn't only anyone's legs, it was Auger's legs.

He smiled at the misfortune of his fellow something - he wouldn't dare to call that man a nakama, the son of bitch would shoot him to save himself or even less.

But the pleasure of seeing his face as he held his legs would be worth the risk - seeing the man look at him, knowing that Laffite would be the one to decide if he should live or die.

Smiling, he grabbed the legs and deduced that the arms must have been somewhere close.

Laffite rejoiced knowing that Trafalgar shared the same taste for cruelty as they did.

Amazing how someone like that would join forces with StrawHat.

Like he had predicted, he found the arms on the opposite side, probably there to shock the enemy. Maybe it would work with other pirates, but it was useless with them, especially if it was Trafalgar who had cut the members. Laffite just needed to put it back and everything would be fine.

Silly.

He was about to return when he saw four figures in the distance. He quietly approached and recognized them.

He thought about returning and warning the others, but what fun would that be?

So he stood there watching the fight unfold in front of him.

He would find Auger later and bring Blackbeard there after a while. He would love to see StrawHat's face when he would notice how he had hurt his beloved nakama to the point that they wouldn't stand a chance against the Blackbeard pirates.


	16. Chapter 16

**I disappeared for a while, but I came back!**

 **This chapter was not Beta'd, you will probably notice, but I still wanted you guys to read it.**

 **Although it is a short chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Laffite was intrigued.

He was looking for the submarine but didn't found it.

He was sure that it wasn't functioning so it could only be at the beach, but it wasn't.

After some time he got the conclusion that the submarine was submerse – _SHIT!_

That simple fact threw away all of his planning. Despite his smile and delicacy, the way he threw Auger's arms and legs to the ground showed how frustrated he was.

Knowing that he could not enter the submarine and without a way to make it emerge, he returned to warn Blackbeard.

 **~~ Law, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji ~~**

Not aware of what was going on not so far away from them, Law got up and started walking towards the submarine.

He would put everybody onboard, that was the most logical choice - everyone would be safe at the sea, no Devil Fruit user would come by and any uncontrolled user could be easily subdued.

But he stopped halfway when he noticed how Sanji, who not so long ago had found it pretty amusing to see Law embarrassed, now stood in a serious manner.

"Something's wrong, Black Leg-ya?"

Sanji seemed to be focused on something, his face remained serious, and when he noticed the question he looked up quickly, the surprise evident on his face.

"What?!"

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes ... it's just ... there's something wrong, I felt a presence I think."

Law possessed observation Haki but he knew that no one present had an observation Haki as sharp as Sanji, Usopp being a close second. And so he continued to ask.

"What kind of presence?"

"I don't know! I felt something strange, but I don't know what!"

"Which way?"

Seeing Sanji point to the opposite direction of the submarine made Law calm down a little.

But for precaution he still decided to check it out. Before he could do something, Sanji stopped him.

"Let Marimo see it."

Law closed his eyes, he could to do it alone, but still decided to listen to Sanji.

"Marimo! WAKE UP YOUR LAZY ASS!"

Although he knew them well and had traveled with them for some time, Law still didn't understand why and how those two could be so noisy and boisterous with each other.

It was bizarre, but he could see certain affection in their violence.

Black Leg-ya never kicked Zoro-ya with all his might and Zoro-ya never used the sharp side of the blade against Black Leg-ya.

Law would say that it all looked like an excuse to have physical contact with each other.

Some say love hurts, he could not say so for himself, but watching these two he could say yes, love really hurts - physically at least and it leaves you full of bruises.

 _Masochists..._

After a few curses, kicks and punches, Zoro went to where Sanji had felt the strange presence.

A few minutes later he was teasing Sanji, saying that he was going crazy and paranoid.

Despite being famous for getting lost, Law knew that he could count on the Zoro's seriousness when it came to safety. And so he felt an urge to call the sub back to the surface.

Soon they would be far away.

 **~~ Unknown submarine – Robin and Franky ~~**

Amid the dust and rubble, Franky rose

"SUUUPEEEEER !"

He made his characteristic pose and from his shoulders confetti went flying.

Robin seeing his triumphal entry started to smiling, Munsell did nothing but look in horror at the damage that the cyborg had done.

"What do you think you're doing destroying my submarine! Your ... your ... THING!"

Franky looked at Munsell as if the same didn't match the place.

"Hi! Robin! Who is that old man?"

Robin smiled at Franky, she hardly looked the same woman ready to straighten the old man's spine by force.

"Franky! This is Munsell, the one who is holding us here."

"Really!?"

Franky could be intimidating.

His size plus his eyes that shined red and his huge smile as he cracked his metal fingers, left Munsell visibly shaken.

"Wait! Wait! I have not held you here! It was an incident!"

"It is better to explain, grandpa!"

"This region has very strong currents if anything got near it will be dragged here ..."

"And about the damage to the communication?"

"Communication?"

Munsell seemed really surprised by that.

Robin looked at both of them, it was something that she wasn't expecting - she thought Munsell was aware that they could not communicate with their crew.

Franky however didn't seemed moved or convinced by the Munsell's surprise.

"Franky, wait! Munsell, did you read the commander's diary?"

"You're talking about that pack of lies!?"

"There aren't lies!" Looking at Franky, Robin went on explaining "The commander had reported that they lost communication, if you wanted to disappear from the radar what would you do?"

Franky took a time to think and then responded.

"First I would end with all the radio frequencies, the sonar should already be damaged by the maritime current around this place, so if you create some kind of interference there would be no way to send or receive signals. You would be totally in the dark. Invisible."

"There is a way to reverse it?"

"The sonar, no. The radio, yes."

Robin turned to Munsell and with all gentleness said what they would do next.

"You designed this submarine, take us to the radio transmission compartment!"

"Hey! I'll finish what I came here to do!"

Munsell turned his back on them, but a huge hand stopped him. He turned and saw a smiling Franky.

"That wasn't a request."

 **~~ Heart Pirates Submarine ~~**

Usopp felt a comfortable and cozy heat coming from inside his body.

He had never felt anything like that.

 _It was so good, so good ..._

Aaaaaargh!

A sharp and sudden pain, like a twinge woke him up.

He immediately remembered that he had been hit by a gunshot.

And as he looked around he realized he wasn't on the island or Sunny - so it could only be the Law's submarine.

And the fact that he was looking at Law just confirmed it.

"I'm sorry. I was trying something new in my 'Room', the pain you felt was a slip on my part."

"Are you testing on me?" Usopp asked scared.

Law's macabre smile only made him even more terrified.

"Of course! I will not test these things on Bepo ... how insensitive of you."

"Insensitive?! YOU ARE USING ME AS A GUINEA PIG !"

Usopp was ready to make a scandal, he has even begun to experience symptoms of the disease 'I can't stay in this submarine with the Law'.

But these symptoms were mild next to the reproachful gaze of Jean Bart.

The big man had a presence and a look that reminded him a lot of Zoro.

They continued in silence for a while, but Usopp's head kept thinking and questioning him until he decided to give voice to his concerns.

"Where is Luffy?"

Seeing Law look away and ignore him wasn't comforting.

"And Sanji? Zoro? Everyone?"

Law didn't look at him, but at least he answered.

"They are on the island, once I'm done I will bring StrawHat-ya here."

Usopp smiled but it was short lived; The joy of knowing that Luffy would be there ended when he realized that Law said he would bring Luffy there, more specifically, the infirmary.

 _Was Luffy hurt?_

And only then he realized that Law was hurt too.

 _What had happened?_

 _How much time had passed?_

"It's okay now, Nose-ya. Try to stay calm."

"Calm?! You just left me even more nervous!"

"Relax or I'll make you relax." Law spoke in a calm but serious tone that left no room for arguments. "I'll wake Bepo up, he will make you company."

With no more words to said, Law left the infirmary.

Shortly after a huge noise coming from outside shook the submarine.

The great bear, Bepo, who was on his side constantly apologizing for several minutes went silent, and almost like an animal - which he really was, despite Usopp considers him a giant Chopper - started to sniff the area, his head moving from one side to the other.

"Hey, what was that? Did you felt something? Sniffed something?"

Usopp needed to know.

He usually felt something and the fact that he didn't make him worried.

Bepo however ignored him, but Usopp heard the polar bear say 'Captain' before rushing out the door.

Usopp didn't want to know, he ran to the door and locked it. There he would be safe, let the monsters fight against monsters, he's just a shooter, there's nothing he can do.


	17. Chapter 17

**This last update was very, very late.**  
 **I hope everyone that is reading this fic still have the same excitement that had in the beginning when the updates were more frequent.**  
 **Anyway, I hope this is a good chapter and that you guys like it!**  
 **Thanks for all the comments!**

* * *

"This is Black Beard?!"

Zoro shouted to the cook, but then he remembered that Sanji have never seen Teach personally.

Regardless, Zoro was extremely concerned, it was well known that Blackbeard was not only a Yonkou but also the first person in history to have two Akuma no Mi.

 _Two of the most powerful ones._

And they have with them, Luffy, who was unconscious, the Shitty Cook that was already hurt and Law who had the said supreme Akuma no Mi, but it consumed a lot of energy, not to mention the fact that physically Law was no big deal - _resistant yes, that weird doctor could stand a lot of blows, but it only take two for him to be on the floor._

But he didn't have time to complain because in front of them was Blackbeard, a big man with a sword and Burgess.

 _Fantastic!_

" Zehahahaha! Look who's here! Give me StrawHat and maybe I'll let you go."

Zoro didn't respond he simply drew his swords.

 _Catch Luffy? Over my dead body._

His mind was divided into concern for his captain and the cook.

"Oie. Ero-Cook! Take Luffy and get out of here!"

"WHAT!? And leave you here?"

"SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I SAID!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, SHITTY MARIMO!"

The veins in Zoro's forehead bulged and he gritted his teeth as he saw that huge man's with the sword to take the lead as Sanji didn't do as he had asked.

He put his sword on his mouth while looking at the corner of his eye as he kind of growling spoke to Sanji.

"I can't protect you two! Get out of here! NOW"

His gesture of kindness and affection was obviously wrong interpreted by the Shitty Cook - _Why I still cared ?_

"I DON'T HAVE TO BE PROTECTED BY YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"You should hear him and escape, pretty boy." - Shiryu spoke interrupting them both.

As he saw Sanji's eyebrow quiver, Zoro could only smile.

 _Damn it all. That asshole managed to irritate the Shitty Cook, what more can I do besides taking advantage of the whole situation and attack?_

Sanji didn't wait he attacked immediately.

 _First the Marimo comes with that bullshit of protect him. Protect him? Who the Marimo thinks he is?_

 _Then Shiryu -_ _ **yes, he knew who each member of Blackbeard's crew are, someone beyond his sweet ladies should know it**_ _\- comes and speaks to him like that!_

Sanji felt the obligation to kick them until they understand the error that is underestimating him.

But before Sanji could hit Shiryu, Burgess stopped his kick with his arm.

Zoro however despite being the one who told Sanji to escape with Luffy, have never doubted Sanji's abilities in combat, but that doesn't mean he would stand still watching him fight alone.

He didn't liked to admit it, but he recognized the look on Shiryu's eyes as he once felt and thought the same as the Blackbeard pirate.

 _Easy prey._

Sanji was busy with Burgess and Shiryu certainly would take advantage of it and Zoro of course would not allow it.

Zoro put his flap on and attacked Shiryu with a malicious smile, similar to the one he received back from the same man.

"You will not let me have some fun with your friend? I bet he won't last two minutes with me."

"Tche ... You shouldn't underestimate him, he is able to face me even if he fights empty-handed."

Seeing Shiryu look at Sanji again, Zoro attacked.

"And you should also not underestimate ME! Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!"

 **~~ Submarine - Law and crew ~~**

Law ran through the submarine halls.

"Sachi! Penguin! I need adrenaline!"

Noticing the confused face of his subordinates, Law decided to be a little clearer.

"NOW!"

And he went on making a 'Room' to leave the submarine and go straight to island. He knew that Sachi and Penguin soon would reach him.

He didn't waste time because when he felt the tremor in the submarine, he also felt a twinge on his chest- it was concern, nothing more, after all his patient was on the island, protected but still in need of doctor.

When he arrived on the island it didn't took long for he to find Zoro and Sanji, the two fighting against two members of Blackbeard's crew, he remained hiding and quietly analyzed the situation. Unconsciously or not, Zoro and Sanji were doing a barrier between Blackbeard and Luffy.

It was the perfect situation.

Law knew that if he just come running and showing his presence would be much idiocy of his part, he had to take advantage of the situation to take Luffy-ya out of there.

He was aware of Blackbeard's powers, one touch and it would be like to touch Kairouseki.

Knowing that it was clear that Zoro and Sanji were the best options to fight against the Yonkou.

 _Damn ... we should already be out of here already!_

Silently Law began to observe the scene, he was tired but still had enough energy to create a 'Room' big enough to carry Luffy straight to the submarine, but it would leave Zoro-ya and BlackLeg-ya in trouble.

If only he knew where was Robin-ya and Robo-ya he could take them all to the submarine in one go - unfortunately he didn't know.

He could see that Zoro and Sanji could deal with their respective opponents, but he also had to take in consideration that he has three injured, Blackbeard's crew wasn't all present, that Blackbeard himself wasn't fighting and that his own crew isn't very strong in combat.

So liking it or not he took the action he though was better.

He created the largest 'Room' he could and got them all teleported.

Zoro, Sanji, Shiryu and Burgess didn't understand anything, while Blackbeard when he saw all the StrawHats suddenly disappear didn't contain his laughter. The Captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law was there.

Since his brief stint as Shichibukai he acquired a curiosity about the skills of 'Doflamingo's boy'. That was a power he would like to have for himself.

 **~~ Unknown submarine -Law, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy ~~**

"Argh!"

And so they all fell to the ground as if they were being carried and had been suddenly thrown on the floor.

Zoro and Sanji both full of adrenaline because of the fight quickly stood up and looked for their enemies, only to find themselves alone.

Seeing that they're alone them both looked at Law and Luffy, one unconscious and the other on his knees, panting.

"Are you alright?" Sanji asked

"Don't worry about me. We have to find Robin-ya and Robo-ya and get out of here! Aargh ..! "

"Oie. You are still keeping the 'Room'?" Law nodded and Zoro grabbed him by the shirt saying trying to make himself clear to the doctor "End it, you aren't in condition to maintain it!"

"It's less tiring to keep it than undo it and do it again. I know my limits, Zoro-ya..." Law free himself from Zoro grasp and proceed to ignore him looking at Sanji instead "I need your help BlackLeg-ya!"

Sanji that until now was only looking at everything, turned his attention to Law.

"Yup?"

"I need your skill with observation Haki. Tell me where the others were."

"Hey hey hey, that's not how it works and you know it!"

Law glared at Sanji, seeing that his icy gaze has changed in nothing the situation, he turned to look at Luffy and tired he concluded:

"I will carry all of us to the submarine and then we will go ..."

"Blackbeard has the Gura Gura No Mi, not even the sea can protect us!"

If Law was surprised by Sanji knowing such information he didn't show it, he actually ignored it.

"So I make another 'Room' while on the sub and teleport us all to Sunny, there are no mistakes."

"You can barely keep this 'Room' and you tell me you'll do more?! Don't give me that crap!"

"Listen here boy, I know what I can and will do!"

Sanji's wrath was noticeable, his eyes burning into flames; he approached Law leaning to face him.

"Listen here you! I'm not a kid! You're not my Captain! So don't act as if we were not able to deal with the situation! "

Law which until that moment only had eyes for Luffy, turned his gaze to Sanji.

"You don't understand ... you guys were just like him, both irresponsible and ok I agreed that it isn't my problem, but I brought you here! "

"You didn't force us to come, we came because we wanted to."

The silence that hung in the air seemed to agree with Sanji, even Zoro who remained silent all the time agreed with a small nod.

That small gesture was followed by a smile that clearly meant that Zoro would be very happy to smash Law's face or that he was about to say something that would bring him great embarrassment.

"The Shitty Cook is right, as oddly as it may seem. Have faith in us, after all it wasn't you that said we do miracles? "

Law's expression of 'how do you know that?' was all that Zoro wanted - to shut up the pirate doctor and to see Sanji laughing at it - the Cook found so much amusement to see Law embarrassed as Luffy does and while Zoro just didn't understand it, he always thought that since this make they both happy he would gladly do it, he saw no reason not to after all.

But Law was quick to compose himself and smiling replied, "But that wasn't what I said."

"Thank you for saying that you said something."

 _Victory!_

Zoro felt his chest puffing with pride, not only he had managed to win against Law on a dialogue battle - something as rewarding and difficult as winning against the Sea Witch in the same aspect - but he also manage to left the Shitty Cook trying hard not to laugh out loud.

Little moments of joy aside, they knew they had to leave, and no way the two would follow Law's plan. Partly because it was visible how tired the doctor was and because they didn't know how to explain to Luffy that in a situation like that they stayed seated and quiet while Law was killing himself to save them - something told them that Luffy would not like that.

However they were interrupted by someone screaming.

"Captain! Captain!"

They recognized the two men running toward them as two members of Law's crew - Sachi and Penguin - bringing with them a white bag with a red cross.

"Captain! We bring what you asked for!"

Law smiled and took the bag, as he opened it Zoro and Sanji saw Law take out a syringe and a vial.

 _The doctor wanted to give drugs to Luffy?_

 _Again?_

 _That's not a bad thing to do?_

"Oie! Didn't you stick our captain enough?!"

"I don't want to do that, Zoro-ya. But since we will not run away as my plan, I need to be prepared to 'make a miracle' with StrawHat-ya. "

"What is this?" Sanji asked.

"Adrenaline."

"What?! We got a lot of work just to knocks him so you can sedate him and now you want to wake him?! Did you eat shit? "

Law scowled at Sanji's unkind comment, but as he had already spent some time together with StrawsHat's crew, he knew that this was the somewhat peculiar way that BlackLeg-ya express concern.

"I don't want and will not wake him. It is for the worst case scenario, we need to find Robin-ya and Robo-ya and go, I will keep teleporting us to gain time, but if everything go wrong, StrawHat-ya uncontrolled power is our best option. "

"But part of Blackbeard's power is to nullify the powers of an Akuma No Mi user, if he touches Luffy ..."

"With the way StrawHa-ya's emotions are at the moment, he will attack even without his powers and no pain will stop him. "

Zoro and Sanji couldn't deny Law's logic, but they also could not help themselves to be a little disappointed.

Until recently Law was doing everything to protect Luffy, but it only took the situation to get a little out of control and he was already seeing Luffy as a tool to implement some plan.

Law on the other hand, hated it. He didn't want to use Luffy-ya but with so many enemies he couldn't stay still hoping that Zoro-ya and BlackLeg-ya were enough to defeat or at least hold their enemies.

He was feeling increasingly tired and even before that it would be a problem for him to be of some help, now however for more that it hurt his pride, he was better as support than as a combatant - he wouldn't put himself at risk because he knew it would make Luffy-ya put himself at risk too.

 _That crazy rubber man!_

And since he couldn't guarantee Luffy-ya's safety, he at least would give to Luffy-ya a chance to protect himself and this meant to wake him up.

For good or evil, if the situation so requires, he would wake Luffy.

He knew that Luffy had more reasons to make Blackbeard an even bigger target than himself.

He just prayed that the effect of unknown Devil Fruit, in Luffy-ya's case, was to broaden feelings and not to change them, because if it was the last, wake him up would put everything to lose.

Law shook his head, straightened himself and crossed his legs, staying near Luffy as he looked while Sanji, Zoro and Penguin ran to where they thought Robin-ya were - _when he gave that order?_

That reminded him of Dressrosa.

Reminded him of how lucky he had been to meet Luffy.

And how grateful he is to have followed his instincts and gone Marineford in time to save the rubber boy, that two years later came to save him from a life trapped in with a monster like Doflamingo.

Almost alone, knowing no one was looking; Law relaxed his face and showed to an unconscious Luffy his most sincere and serene smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**I revised this chapter twice before publish it, I tried to make the grammar mistakes less painful, but I got stuck in my own knowledge of the language. I hope it wasn't much of a bother.**

 **So people go see the art made by Yajanele for my last chapter!**  
 **art/Luffy-ya-565400000**  
 **I love you guys!**

* * *

Munsell had no idea of what that thing was - It was man? Or not? Whatever it was, it was doing something to his submarine.

They were in the communication room - which he showed against his will - however despite being responsible for almost everything in the submarine design, communication was not his area.

And for this reason he just stood there, only watching these two do whatever they wanted.

He didn't like it, but he could see from the man-machine attitude that it knew what he was doing. Such precision, conviction and strength that it had.

He even felt a little envious.

 _So young, alive and vibrant._

"We can test now!"

Robin wasted no time, she took one of Den Den Mushi and tried to get in touch with Sunny.

"Hello? Hello?"

They only heard noises.

"This is better than before. At least now we have some noises."

Franky was excited about it and smiling told Robin.

"That's great! We just have to find the right frequency!"

A few minutes later, they had the first sign of success.

"Ro-in? W-ere - ou -?"

"Franky! It worked!"

Robin was excited too, even if it is falling, they finally had contact.

"One more minute, I got it."

But the joy didn't last long, after some adjustments on their signal, their communication only last for a few seconds and then immediately ended.

Ironically it was Munsell who fixed it when he got tired of hearing both wheezing and incomplete messages; he kicked one of the panels.

"Robin! What's going on? You guys aren't done yet?"

In the background could be heard Franky shouting "SUUUUPEEER!"

"We had some setbacks, could you approach Sunny to the island so we can get out of here? I fear that Luffy and the others may be dying right now ..."

"AAAAAH! THEY NEED A DOCTOR!" - Robin could hear Chopper screaming in the background.

"Robin! Stop these macabre comments! Okay, we'll get closer, rush those idiots!"

"Of course, Miss Navigator!"

Robin ended the call with a soft smile, turning to Franky and giving him a wink.

"Okay. We should meet with the others, Franky-kun!"

"SUUUPER!"

"Super indeed."

Their smiles contrasted each other, one huge full of teeth, another subtle but upon a close look show an enormous fondness.

But there was one person who was there who didn't share the same smile. Munsell only looked, feeling almost like a hostage of that thing, half man, half machine.

"How so? Leave? You're going to leave me here?"

Franky turned to him and was very direct in his words.

"Leave you? We didn't bring you here to begin with. Why don't you go looking for Blackbeard and ask for his help!?"

"They aren't my friends or allies! I was using them!"

"And now you want to use us! Do not underestimate me, old man. And don't even think I forgot what's going on here! Robin!"

Robin that was grabbing some random papers, few legible, turned to Franky.

"Yes...?"

"I was with Zoro and Sanji before coming here, but they stayed behind to hold Luffy."

"What? Why?"

"Luffy was completely out of it, extremely angry for no reason at all. He lost control and attacked Zoro, Sanji and even Law."

Robin was silent and taking advantage of the conversation, Munsell leave the Communication Room.

For a while only the grinding metals and drops falling on the ground could be heard until in the distance they heard a small cry of surprise.

Franky and Robin calmly walked to the exit, Franky even stopped and picked up the Commander's skeleton and together they approached Munsell immobilized by Robin.

Robin was the first to speak:

"Where do you think you're going? You're coming with us and will fix what you made to our captain!"

Robin let him go only for he to be picked up by Franky - that was carrying the skeleton in one arm and the old in the other - he turned to Robin and smiling said:

"Follow me, I'll show the way."

 **~~ Unknown Island - Law, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji ~~**

Law still had doubts. He knew that wait for something to happen to then wake Luffy up was dangerous, but wake him up without a reason was dangerous as well, he stayed in his dilemma until Sanji started to talk

"They're coming."

Zoro smiled, pleased with the possibility of a fight only to be teleported away.

Frustrated, he walked to where Law was.

"Let us fight, dammit!"

"Fighting them is not the smartest thing to do!"

"And run away is?"

"Of course it is."

Zoro crossed his arms and started to complain, but one specific complaint reached Law's ears.

"I will not play the coward. Pussy doctor."

Law stood up, moving away from Luffy for the first time since returning to help them.

"I'm not a pussy or a coward. Use your brain at least once! Luffy-ya is in no condition to fight, so we will gradually move away from the submarine and lead Blackbeard away from it too. Then I will teleport us to the submarine ... When we get StrawHat-ya safe we can think about fighting!"

"... Luffy-ya?"

Law blushed slightly when he noticed his slip and already opened his mouth to try to fix it but Sanji intervened.

"Easy there you two. We already have lot problems just with Luffy, let's not make it worse ..."

Placing his hand on Zoro's shoulder, Sanji continued:

"Law is right, Marimo. We have to move away Blackbeard from the submarine, thus also giving time to Franky and Robin to arrive."

Zoro didn't like that Sanji took Law's side, but he obeyed anyway, sitting on the floor, pouting.

Law felt a little uncomfortable with the situation, even if he would ever admit it, but Sanji was quick to inform him that Zoro would soon return to normal and see reason.

Everyone went silent and Law returned to sit near Luffy - he had to keep an eye on his patient. While Sanji approached Zoro giving him a kick without warning and for no apparent reason.

But Law could see that by inciting a fight with Zoro, Sanji had managed to not only stop him from sulking, but also to make him smile.

 **~~ Heart Pirates submarine - Laffite ~~**

Laffite knew that his power was very simple. But the ability to fly had many advantages, one of them was being able to see the things from above.

After he brought Blackbeard to where the Straw Hat was, he went flying again, just in time to see the yellow submarine reappearing at sea.

 _How lucky!_

From above he saw Trafalgar leaving the submarine, followed by two of the crew and that odd Bear.

He didn't know much of Trafalgar's crew, but he knew that the greatest threat was Trafalgar and the former captain Jean Bart.

Seeing Trafalgar leaving the sub was a unique opportunity, and he could not lose it, landing on the submarine he knocked the massive steel door and waited - as he imagined, to open the door they didn't send Bart, but a lowly crewman, easy to be surrendered.

 _Perfect._

Be stealthy was a quality of which he was proud of, even carrying Auger's legs and arms he could hide in the halls without drawing any attention.

The problem was find where Auger was being held.

For this, he captured one of the pirates onboard.

He would like to say it was difficult, but the young pirate gave in pretty fast - the surprise wasn't that the pirate had surrendered, but the fact that he looked more like a hospital intern than a pirate itself.

 _Is that the kind people that Trafalgar have in his crew? It's a miracle that they lasted so long in the New World._

Surprises aside, he went to the infirmary, where young pirate said that Auger was.

 **~~ Heart Pirates submarine - Usopp ~~**

 _Crazy! They're all crazy!_

 _They should be running and not going against the enemy!_

Usopp quickly locked himself in the infirmary when he heard someone trying to open the door. He almost asked who was, but his fear made him hesitate.

After a few tries the person who was trying to get in managed to success - was evident that whoever it was had experience with this sort of thing.

To Usopp's amazement he recognized who it was, he didn't know the name, but he knew that the man was part of Blackbeard's crew.

 _What are they doing here ?!_

Usopp was scared to death, but it was in his fear that he shine.

He waited to Laffite to enter the ward and move away from the door, just then he revealed himself, screaming while he left the ward, but not before locking the door.

He wasn't sure what to do or where to run, that submarine was confusing was hell, but fortunately he ran into Jean Bart.

"Aaah-ah-aah ... e-nemy"

Jean looked at Usopp without understanding what the young pirate was trying to say.

"THERESAPIRATEINTHEWARD!"

Usopp didn't stay to see if Jean understood him or not, he was nervous and worried. He had to have to defend himself, he had to find his slingshot.

 **~~ Unknown Island - Law, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji ~~**

Zoro didn't even bother to get up. Every time Sanji warned them of Blackbeard's presence, Law created a 'Room' and there they are teleported away.

 _Again...again...and again..._

It didn't take long for him to realize that they went back to where the submarine was.

"Oie! We went back to where we were!"

Zoro warned them and therefore found it strange to see Sanji looking at him with wide eyes and mouth open.

"What is it, Shitty-Cook?"

"How do you know where we are?"

Zoro looked at Sanji with a face that clearly told Sanji 'Are you stupid?' and pointed to the yellow submarine that was there in the sea right in front of them.

"I know because the submarine is right there."

"Aaah! You gave me quite a scare. I thought the worst ..."

"Uh ?!"

"Well, it could be a brain tumor or an evil clone. Because for sure you wouldn't be able to know our location."

With his forehead veins popping out and with his eyebrow shaking, Zoro stood up giving Sanji a headbutt.

"Just like you couldn't see a YELLOW submarine right in front of you ?!"

Both started to push each other's heads without yielding or admit something.

Law looked at everything and just wondered how old those two were.

 _There was something very wrong with their mental age._

Law got up and almost thought to take Luffy to the submarine himself - but to try to raise Luffy with the injuries he had, would only make it worse.

Being so he chooses the less physical way to do it, he stood up and formed another 'Room' ready to take Luffy to the submarine.

But before he could do something he saw Usopp appearing on the submarine, waving his arms frantically and screaming.

"They're here!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear Lord!**

 **That's was very difficult. I really tried my best with this one guys, but it was one of the chapters that was hard to write even in my own language!**

 **And it is not even the worst of all, there is the chapter 20 that was hell on earth, it is big!**

 **Lord give me strength!**

 **sarge1130:** _Munsell will do something for them, but it's a secret! And what Blackbeard have done to Ace will be very important to Law's next plan. Just wait a little longer._

 **Son of Whitebeard:** \0/ _Zoro will have his so desired fight._

 **Zatsune D. LawLuFan:** _I hope this update didn't take too long. I like the art too, so why not share with you guys!_

 **I hope you guys like this one, because this is one of my favorite chapters!**

* * *

"They are here!" Usopp screamed while he waved his arms.

The others had to know what was happening, Law had said he would bring Luffy to the submarine - all of them were going to be stuck in this small space together with enemies and surrounded by water!

He knew that lock the infirmary's door would not be enough, especially since he saw the man opening the previously locked door without a trouble.

And may have warned Jean Bart, but that is not a guarantee that the situation was under control, the pirate he saw, despite the weird looking and the even more weird walking, seemed to be someone able to hide very well. Not to mention that after his panic settle down, Usopp noted how his choices were poorly made.

He locked the man together with what was left of another Blackbeard pirate. Meaning that instead of one, there's two of them aboard.

At least he got his slingshot back; he just needed to get out of the submarine.

Usopp wasted no time noticing that they had looked at him and probably heard his warning.

He jumped into the water and started to swim.

He knew one of the invaders is an Akuma no Mi user, so as long as he stay in the water he would be safe, but the other one was a shooter and for someone like that, he swimming in the open sea was the same as he shouting out 'Shoot me! I am here!'.

Law understood what Usopp was trying to say, but hesitated at least in thought, after all the shooter is known for exaggerate things.

But see him jumping into the sea and then immediately hear the sound of sirens coming from his submarine did make him act immediately.

 _ **This was something that Law had not told his allies.**_

But living in a submerged can made he and his crew develop a series of locks and security devices.

One of them was to close the submarine in compartments in order that any leak could be contained without major damage, in short, the alarm meant that lock device was triggered.

Surely someone of his crew was wise enough to start locking the submarine and it would continue to lock up till no one could get out of it.

But that was not what worried him.

Law was secretly a little sadistic, and knowing that he was sailing in the depths of the ocean where the pressure would kill any person and with no place to flee, he suggested to his staff an emergency mechanism - something to a situation from which there was not much to do - he asked it was possible to flood the submarine and still keep it closed.

In short, if they were invaded in some way and the enemy was too strong so that they could not escape alive, they would flood the submarine taking with them anyone who dared attack them.

And precisely because of this that Law left Luffy behind and ran to his ship, he has to take his men out of there.

The curiosity and adrenaline from when he know that Trafalgar was there with the Straw Hats soon ended.

Not only Blackbeard but his subordinates as well, were tired of going after them only to them fled rather than the fight.

"I expected more of Roronoa Zoro. Running away like that ... that's ridiculous"

"Nah! This is not a typical attitude of his or BlackLeg, I'm sure Trafalgar is who is doing this, he wants to win time-"

Both Burgess as Shiryu looked smiling at Blackbeard, they knew very well what the Yonkou has planned. "but that is very innocent of him ..."

Bellow Blackbeard a black spot that seems to have his life of his own began to grow, its area increasing exponentially until it stopped when all present heard the sound of sirens.

The blackness returned to Blackbeard, that smiling looked at his subordinates.

"I think we found them."

Zoro, Sanji and Penguin heard the noise and for different reasons turned only to see Law running towards the submarine - for some reason Zoro and Sanji knew that Law was not going to help Usopp, who was on the water and so both ran toward the sea; Sachi who was confused between following his captain and stay next to the StrawHat had no reaction.

But these few seconds of distraction was enough for they do not realize Blackbeard's approaching.

Blackbeard was finding it all very amusing.

What a magnificent alliance, where everyone runs to everywhere without any kind order, senseless and abandoning StrawHat believing that he is far away.

They were still young, and recently got into the New World. He on the other hand was hardened by it, and so he learned to never waste a chance when it presents itself, even it means a bitter and less glorious victory - and fact that he didn't care about these things only made it even easier.

 _Why fight if he could end it all right there?_

He drew his gun and at the sounds of sirens smiled, aiming at Straw Hat's head.

 _Easy as stealing child's candy._

Sanji was the first to notice that something was wrong, stopping abruptly he turned in time

to see Blackbeard point his pistol at Luffy.

"LUFFY!"

His shout caught Zoro and Law's attention.

Zoro drew his swords and lunged at Blackbeard and Law that was already making a 'Room' to take his crew outside the submarine ended up increasing it to move Luffy away from the Yonkou's aim.

Blackbeard glared at Law and seemed not to care about Zoro that was going toward him.

The reason for such calm was soon revealed when Shiryu promptly prevented Zoro's attack.

"Get out of my way!"

"No. My sword wants blood and I will not let her hungry."

And that was all that was said between them before both begin to attack.

Burgess seeing that Shiryu had found his opponent jumped trying to hit Sanji who got way with a series of backflips.

Despite not knowing, both had sought information about each other fighting style.

Being so, even if Sanji was his opponent, Burgess considered him a lot.

Since he joined Blackbeard and went to the sea, all he saw was guns and Akuma No Mi's users; few really strong men, even fewer real fighters. And because of that he quickly learned about Black Leg Sanji, the Straw Hat's cook, who fought in a similar way to the legendary Red Leg Zeff.

Burgess knew that Sanji rely a lot on his speed and flexibility but that was no reason to underestimate his strength.

 _Those legs are as destructive as his arms._

Sanji in turn knew how strong Burgess was and for the same reason he began to move as fast as he could.

Since Sanji was a child, he learned that when two experienced fighters with similar strength have to fight, the victory belong to the one that make fewer mistakes - the victory is for the more adaptable.

And at that point Burgess had advantage, fighting with his legs and arms while he only use his legs, but Sanji had already faced many fighters who thought his style was his weakness, one of them being the Marimo.

The beginning of the fight was a warm-up for both of them.

Strong punches and firm but basic kicks.

They studied each gesture, each pre-attack posture and mannerisms.

What they preferred, what they avoided.

Seeing in the distance looked like a serious fight, but Penguin as well as all of his nakamas knew how to fight - his captain was very incisive at this. Law never explained to them, but he seemed to speak as someone with experience.

"There is no such thing as 'don't shoot the doctor' on a battlefield. In a war the red cross makes you the biggest target of all, shoot you down is half way to victory ... you have to be more than just doctors and nurses, I want that all of you learn how to use swords and guns and above it all you guys need to know how to fight unarmed."

And they all obeyed and because of that he knew that BlackLeg and Burgess were far above them.

It was a striking difference in both posture and technic of those two with him and his colleagues.

Those two had arrived at a point where their bodies were real weapons, as good as or better than any pistol or sword, as strong as an Akuma no Mi user.

A sword can break, a gun can run out of ammo and a user can get in contact with water or Kairoseki, but those two are above all that.

In Penguin's eyes that was true power and he was not the only one who shared this belief, Burgess also saw this, he recognized how dangerous Akuma No Mi users are, but he had confidence that he could be better than them and this would be achieved gradually by testing his limits, facing increasingly strong opponents and defeating them.

 _And Black Leg is a man he wanted to face, even better, to defeat._

Little by little the blows became more complex and fierce. Without warning they were both starting to raise the level of their game.

Surprise blows, mixed techniques.

Taking advantage of any mistake, looking for a crack in each other's defense.

Burgess was a pure fighter, his forte was his strength and endurance, his style was indeterminate being basically a mix of everything and everyone he has faced and defeated.

Sanji was more classic, he had a style and very precise technique, he was not a fighter, he was a martial artist.

And this is what determined the winner of that fight, Burgess bet on his free and mixed style,

he bet in his street fighting and dirty thinking, firmly believing that Sanji would be surprised by his nonstandard attacks.

But he didn't know that Sanji had been trained since childhood, he was a master in a very specific style, but more important than all this was that the one who taught him was also a pirate.

And that pirate taught him all the pros and cons of being an expert in a style, that same old pirate taught him that in a real fight, anything goes, and after getting beaten up a lot, he finally understood.

So he kicked carelessly, he let Burgess hold his leg and when Burgess did it, he grabbed the arm holding him and bringing his body close to his assailant.

Leaving no time for the other to react, he spat his cigarette on Burgess's face that immediately dropped his leg - that was the pirate side of him - and already falling in the position, he leaped giving a roundhouse kick with his Diable Jamble right into Burgess's chin, which fell to the ground unconscious .

Sanji knew from experience that Burgess was not going to stay that way for a long time, they have to get out of there and soon.

But he still found a moment to light another cigarette and remember how many times he tried to make a roundhouse kick and failed, only to be kicked in the head by old geezer. It was so many kicks that even today his head hurt when he do such attack.

Speaking of which, _the Idiot Marimo has not finished his fight yet?_


	20. Chapter 20

**sarge1130:** I wanted them to have this mechanism so absurd that only someone like Law could think or. Thanks for the review!

 **kayr1:** New chapter ON!

 **Zatsune D. LawLuFan:** You have brightened my too, I love all my readers. Thank you for comment my fic, hope you like this chapter as well.

 **poyochin:** I'm very happy to hear it, writing fighting scenes is more difficult than I thought, and the one from today's chapter was the most difficult of them all.

 **This is a huge chapter!**

 **It was hard to write in my own language and even harder to write in English.**  
 **I really tried to do the best.**  
 **So if something has become strange and/or difficult to understand, You guys can inform me so I can correct it!**  
 **Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

That was frustrating.

Blackbeard was right there, at his fingertips; he almost cut the pirate in half and put an end to it all.

Not that he was surprised. It was obvious that someone would try to stop him; he just didn't expect that someone would have success.

Burgess at least not attacked him, choosing to go bother the Shitty Cook.

All in all, he wasn't worried.

He knew that Law wouldn't let Blackbeard approach Luffy.

And the cook knows how to care of himself.

But he learned from an early age to not underestimate people, appearances can be deceiving and he saw the Shitty Cook as a good example of this, by his looks he was no big deal, but he knew that smoking pervert was extremely strong.

The same could be said of Trafalgar, or Trao, or Torao, whatever Luffy decides to call him - despite the fame of being a heartless guy, the doctor had a heart, and despite being powerful he still incredibly fragile. Sure he's comparing him with Luffy and comparing any of them with Luffy was at least unfair.

But thoughts aside, he knew he had to be careful with the man before him, and this made him very excited.

He had to admit that he expected more from the New World.

Since he arrived, he didn't found a strong adversary.

Not that what was at stake was little, not that his life had not been in danger - without a shadow of doubt, Doflamingo was the type of monster he had never seen before - but he, he has not faced anyone that represented a danger to himself

Shiryu wasted no time and immediately attacked, he knew his strength and speed are fatal, but the swordsman not only defended himself against his attacks but the swords weren't destroyed by his attack.

He was not a lover of the analytical combat, to stand still in position, watching and waiting to see who has the fastest, who has the most precise attack - it wasn't fun, the real excitement was in raw combat, on the firmest handle, in the brutality, in resistance to pain and fatigue.

A combat where only the strongest would stand.

At least he could tell just by looking that the Straw Hat's swordsman in front of him shared the same belief.

A real combat.

And Shiryu didn't spare him.

He would not hold his strength, he never did it, no matter the opponent's level, weak or strong, an elephant or an ant, he always attacked with everything he got.

The young man was very fast; he had to admit, very strong too, a good opponent, one he would love to kill. After some exchanges of blows, he began to notice there was something very strange in those swords, they're too tough – after all his attacks, it should already have at least cracked – he was surprised until he saw the black blade, that was an inconvenience.

Hold his attacks with that kind of blade was easy, he wanted to see the result of a clash of equal blades, sword against sword.

But Shiryu was an experienced man, using his strength he managed to break Zoro's defenses - to Shiryu that was the end of the Straw Hat's swordsman, with only the sword in his mouth being the one without the black blade, Shiryu knew that the man couldn't hold his attack, the young man was dead he just didn't know yet, that sword on his mouth didn't had black blade, was fragile, he would cut it and half of the boy's face with it.

Shiryu happily smile in anticipation for the gush of blood that he love so much.

What he didn't imagine was that the normal sword would turn black.

Haki!

He had just realized it when he received a smile in return - his attack was being stopped for only one sword, which was in his opponent mouth.

Zoro didn't always show his Haki, he always considered that his aura and raw strength alone would be enough to end most of the combats.

But he had to admit that those blows were extremely strong, at every blocked attack he felt the impact going through his arms and ran down on his body.

The excitement of an opponent that level, which a simple mistake from his part was almost fatal, was exhilarating.

That man broke his Santoryu style and was also able to break his guard, that was the work of a very dangerous man, and with only the sword on his mouth ready and coming in his direction a blow able to cut not only his sword as well as his head, he had no choice but to use Haki to hold the attack.

He saw the brief amazement and joy on the other's face, and that made him ignore the unpleasant sensation of feeling his teeth shake with the impact, only to smile back – that was a close call - fantastic!

Zoro decided to give the man a present.

"Hirameki"

The sound of pain and the blood was a good sign of a well-done attack – but of course Zoro didn't expect that when Shiryu saw his own blood , he would not only smile but laugh too.

"Aaaahahaha! Magnificent! My turn!"

Said Shiryu with two cuts on his body, it was two serious cuts, but not fatal ones.

Zoro smiled at man – that's the spirit - but he was surprised by slow attack; he was unsure if should try to deflect or block it.

Following his instincts he began to move away, a slow blow like that, can only contain a great hidden strength.

But in the middle of the movement it suddenly become extremely fast. Zoro barely had time to raise his sword to defend himself and he felt the impact, his arm being pressed against his body, the blunt side of his sword, cold, pressed on his body, and a well-familiar cold sensation - he had been hit.

The cold soon became pain and then got hot as the blood now ran down on his left leg.

At that moment he knew it was very close call, a slightly slower reaction and his leg would certainly been cut off.

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

He rolled to move away, sheathing two of his swords, his injury was a serious disadvantage after all a cut on his leg is never good, his speed certainly be affected - the man didn't randomly attacked, the attack intention was to hit him in the leg and the worst, the man had success.

So with one sword, being held by two hands and with a basic posture like the ones from when he still training in the dojo along with Kuina. Zoro prepared himself and provoked his opponent - if he doesn't have the same mobility, his enemy has to come to him.

 _Sometimes the basics is the best option._

Shiryu didn't hesitate, watching the limping swordsman gave him even more confidence that the fight was already over.

Swift and merciless, Shiryu hit Zoro several times - but the Zoro's defenses were firm.

Knowing that he couldn't block all the attacks all the time, Zoro knew he had to finish the fight, but he had to wait for the right moment, because Zoro knew that after his attack he would be unprotected and with his back to Shiryu, and it was certain death.

Those few seconds seemed minutes to Zoro, and then he saw the attack from before, the attack that appeared slow, but now he knew it was just a trick - this time he didn't move, he waited until the last moment - he could feel the attack displacing the air, so strong that even made difficult for him to move away, he saw the ground cracking, he felt his injuries especially the one on his leg screaming at him as he moved,but he still spun around his own base, dropping his sword on his hand, and holding the hem of the two who were sheathed.

Zoro ended beside Shiryu who still lifting his sword from the floor.

"Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon"

Shiryu fell to the ground and Zoro this time didn't smile or celebrated, there was no time for it, he had to help his captain.

"CAPTAIN!"

A voice calm even when shouting got his attention. Looking around he saw Trafalgar's polar bear begin to be absorbed by the ground and Law that was between the Yonkou and Luffy.

Zoro ignored all his injuries and started running towards the two captains, but the ground he was walking on moved itself on the same time that Law held up a piece of metal from it and tried to hit Blackbeard with it.

The floor!

And someone seemed to have had the same idea as him, because Jean Bart appeared on his side with a huge metal plate and together they attacked.

Blackbeard easily got away from the piece of metal threw by Jean, but to so he got on Zoro's range attack being hit by him.

Zoro turned and curiously asked, "Where did you come from?"

 **~~ A few minutes before - Jean ~~**

Jean could hardly understand what the boy had said, and he didn't get any clarification because the lad ran away.

He didn't know all Straw Hat's members, but their captain had told him a little about each of them in one of his many sleepless nights. And from that he knew that the boy was an excellent marksman with a natural talent, but extremely fearful.

Despite that, Jean had no doubt that something was wrong.

Of course find a rookie lying on the ground with a broken neck was a good hint that they were not alone.

So he didn't think twice and ran as fast as those narrow corridors allowed him to into the command room.

Getting there he did what they always trained to do, he began performing the submarine's safety measures.

 _Step One: Lock all._

Although he was with the Heart Pirates over two years, he still found it all very absurd, but orders are orders.

Unfortunately he could hear gunfire, whoever was inside didn't understand much about submarines and enclosed spaces – shoot inside it, was idiocy.

Even dumber would be to try to blow up something.

And then something exploded.

 _Who are these retarded?!_

He didn't do anything and when he noticed he already was on land and wasn't alone, at least half of the men were there too and he can see Penguin and Sachi pulling the Straw Hat's marksman out of the sea.

He wanted to thank his captain, but he didn't had time, when he looked at his captain, he was already running toward the Straw Hat's captain, with Bepo following him closely.

 **~~ A few minutes before - Sachi, Penguin & Usopp ~~**

They didn't need orders, at least not Sachi – Penguin however was occupied being enamored the Straw Hat's cook.

So he ran to where their ally was.

 **Where did you go?!**

Penguin arrived soon after Sachi and then them looked at the sea and saw nothing; afraid to wait more they ran and plunged into the sea to find their ally.

He didn't know how long he sought for him - perhaps it was lucky, maybe urgency, but was soon as soon as they start to shoot at them, they quickly located Usopp that was almost purple from hold his breath.

"Aaaaaaah, I thought I would die!"

Ignoring Usopp, Penguin looked aside and saw that Sanji had finished his fight Burgess and Zoro was still in combat _'But where was Bepo and Captain?'_

 **Bang!**

He didn't see where the shot came from, or when Usopp regained his breath, he only felt himself being pulled down onto the floor.

 _We locked the submarine! How they got out?_

"Shit!"

Penguin heard Usopp and turned to see the same preparing his slingshot, looking forward to where their enemy was, he saw himself being target and...

A huge piece of metal was stuck on the floor just in front of him, it was being held by Jean.

"Are you all right?"

"Aaaah! You saved me!"

Usopp was gripping Jean's legs while Penguin only agreed with his head.

"And the others?" Sachi asked.

"Running, I helped some, but that man is killing us like ants."

Sachi could still hear the shots hitting the metal, he knew they had no chance against it - maybe Jean with his Observation Haki, but he and Penguin didn't have it.

"I can end this!"

Everyone looked at Usopp.

"I just need coordinates"

"O-Okay! Is that all?"

"No. Hey, Big One! Can you make another hole on the ground?

Jean neither agrees nor denied, he just did. And on that hole Usopp fit the sling and began to prepare his ammunition.

For everyone present it was something rather odd but they didn't questioned anything – their captain praised the shooter, saying he had never seen such a good shot as the one from the Straw Hat's marksman.

"It's done! Now I need their position, or rather the position between them!"

"We can't show our heads, he'll shoot us!"

"Yes we can! I'll run to the right and when he starts to shoot both of you look, one on the right, the other on the top of the metal."

Jean informed them and ran.

"What?!"

 **~~ A few minutes later / Present - Law ~~**

Law knew he needed at least five minutes.

When he saw the chaos being established; Zoro and Sanji were away, his submarine was under attack and no sign of Robin and Franky, he saw no other alternative but to wake up Luffy.

He was lucky that in the confusion he managed to not only remove his crew from the submarine but to also get close to Luffy.

When he felt Blackbeard's presence approaching, he injected adrenaline into Luffy and hide another type of vial one within him - that was for later, it would be his help in the fight between Luffy and Blackbeard, because while he was there, alive and next to the energetic young man, he swore to himself that he would help him in any way possible.

 _We are equal, at least according to Luffy-ya._

And with that in mind inside his 'Room' he wrenched a piece of that metal floor and hurled at Blackbeard.

 _Only five minutes!_

In five minutes Luffy would come out of the shock and attack.

While he running he could see Zoro, Sanji and Jean Bart running toward him.

He knew that Sachi and Penguin were with Usopp facing both Auger and Laffitte.

He just needed to ensure these five minutes.

But then it all started to go wrong.

He saw Bepo start being sucked into a black spot on the floor, he saw Bepo look at him and say "CAPTAIN". And he was boiled with rage - _not Bepo, not my Bepo!_

Law didn't know whether Blackbeard's powers were able to deny his power all the time or if it was just a technique, and he didn't want to wait to find out, while inside the 'Room' he was the advanced, so he took Bepo from there and bring him near to himself and Luffy.

Blackbeard obviously would attack him after that, Luffy was there with him after all. But he was no fool, he kept the 'Room' and waited.

He counted on others to get it right.

Law didn't look at Blackbeard, he looked at Zoro, Sanji and Jean - and so as Blackbeard raised his hand, he acted.

"Shambles"

Blackbeard punched the air.

Bart was now behind Blackbeard and caught him from behind and threw him up in the air, Sanji as soon as he noticed that he was 'shambled' leapt into the air and got there in time to see Blackbeard and kicked him.

"Muton Shot!"

And before Blackbeard could reach the ground, Zoro attacked.

"Hyakuhachi Pound Ho"

Blackbeard was throwed away.

It would be a win was their opponent anyone who was not a Yonkou.

Knowing that, they knew they need to do more, and from here they were they could hear the screams of pain coming from Blackbeard, a side effect of his own ability, but before they could do anything, the ground began to shake.

Being the larger and heavier, Jean fell on his knees and Zoro only had time to put Haki in his swords before being hit by a shock wave.

The Haki absorbed some of the impact, but Zoro still being throwed away. His attempt to stop was visible, yet he failed, ending up in the sea – if he was a Devil fruit user, that would have been a huge problem.

Sanji when he saw what happened rushed toward Blackbeard hitting him with Diablo Jamble, but instead of screaming in pain, Blackbeard let himself flown with the attack, giving a spin and hitting Sanji's back with so much strength that Sanji couldn't even cry out in pain as he fell to the ground.

While seeing all this happening Law didn't notice that Jean Bart had been absorbed by a black spot. He only looked at Luffy and then to Bepo, he knew he had to think of something and fast.

"Bepo! Take care of Luffy-ya!"

"Captain?"

Law didn't say anything else, he just moved away from the two, and then began to try to hit Blackbeard using the metal floor in a similar way he did to Smoker while in Punk Hazard.

"Have you decided to come out from the shadow and protection of others to attack me, Trafalgar?"

Law didn't give him an answer.

"Shambles"

"Injection Shot"

Despite his speed and even having attacked Blackbeard from behind. Blackbeard still managed to block his attack. Law wasted no time and cut the horizon, levitating the metal pieces in the air and flinging them at Blackbeard.

Law wasn't surprised by the fact that Blackbeard absorbed all the debris thrown at him, but by how fast it was to do it.

While a hand absorbed the other held the air making everything shake. By the sound Law didn't need to see to know that his submarine had hit against the island.

 _Shit! We just fix it!_

Law fell to the ground with the quake but still managed to teleport in time to avoid a punch. He knew that a punch from Blackbeard with the power of the Gura Gura no Mi would be the end - after all that punch had put an admiral on his knee during the Marineford War.

And again he tried the 'Injection Shot' and as he predicted Blackbeard began to absorb his sword in an attempt to get close to him and absorb his powers too.

Law waited until the last moment to drop his sword and ...

"Counter Shock"

He didn't stop until he saw the smoke coming out of Blackbeard's nostrils.

 **~~ A few minutes later / Present - Zoro ~~**

Zoro came out of the sea only to see the Cook lying on the ground.

"Shit! Cook!"

He ran toward Sanji and realized that he was awake when he tried to move him, see the Cook's annoying face silently scream in pain was a vision that he didn't want to have.

"Are you alright?"

"I…I ... lo- k m righ ...? ... diot!"

Zoro smiled, the Shitty Cook would survive this one too.

"No, you look terrible. Don't you get tired of getting beating?"

"Ma ... imo ... i ... iot!"

Zoro found it strange the fact that they haven't been attacked and when looking for a reason he soon found one. Law was facing Blackbeard, it seemed that the doctor was doing fine, but upon a close look, you would see that Law was getting tired much faster than the damage he was causing.

 _Maybe if he had rest instead of keep moving them for one place to another._

 _Damn I knew that keeping the 'Room' active to get moving was stupid._

Zoro couldn't deny the joy to see Law fry Blackbeard, but it was short-lived because the Yonkou just took advantage of Law's fatigue to grab him by the neck.

 _Damn!_

 **~~ A few minutes later / Present - Law ~~**

Law knew his energy was low.

 _Just a little longer._

He could feel the hand on his neck tighten enough to difficult his breath but not yet suffocating him, he knew the feeling of weakness as his power was being sucked, but what really bothered him was that rough hand, that ugly face and that bad breath.

 _Just a little longer_

"You know, when I saw you for the first time I get it why Doflamingo kept you around."

Just hearing the Tenryubito's name made Law lose emotional control – that pink bastard, took everything from him.

"Lucky for you I prefer curves and soft skin."

It was too much, the hand that suddenly stroked his face, being looked like a thing - he spent a lifetime being seen as a property - he would not accept it from anyone.

 _Fuck the plan._

Law shook his head, trying to take it from Blackbeard's hand, only to felt the Yonkou hold tighter - he didn't think twice and just spat in his face.

"Your little shit!"

Blackbeard threw Law on the floor and before Law could do something he caught him by the hair and began to drag him towards Luffy.

"I was going to be nice. I was going to offer you a place in my crew, but if that's what you want, fine. Let's go visit the Straw Hat, I want him to wake up listening to yours... Aaargh!"

Blackbeard looked down and saw a syringe stuck in his thigh, the pain was brief, but he could feel his leg getting numb.

"You feel twice the pain of a normal person, isn't? As a doctor I have bad news for you."

When Law found himself released from the man grasp his first action wasn't to flee or attack but to smile and show the middle finger to the Yonkou.

Blackbeard had enough, he didn't want Ope Ope no Mi's powers anymore, he didn't care if he won't see the desperation on Straw Hat's face while he had some fun with Trafalgar.

Damn it all. I'll turn this cocky guy head in a large mass of gray and red.

Law didn't move as Blackbeard raised his hand, the power of the Gura Gura visible, the intention clear - he just continued to smile.

"Gomu Gomu no ... BAZOKAAAAA!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**sarge1130: I like to write fight scenes and it is fantastic to know that I'm doing it right. I had to make Zoro have some difficulties against Shiryu because, come on, he ain't got one difficult fight since he got on the new world. Hope you like this next chapter!**_

 _ **exorcist94: New chapter on! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Yuu Hoshimura: Go Go Luffy! This is the chapter of their fight, hope you like!**_

 _ **Zatsune D. LawLuFan: I love a cliffhanger! You can always expect one from my fics, I learn it with Oda Sensei!**_

 _ **SEllen23: Cliffhanger and cliffhanger, cliffhangers everywhere! :-) I write this chapter with love and with fists, hope you like! Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

 _Son of a ..._

Yes, he knew how to swear very well, but even if he wanted no sound came out of his mouth.

He opened his mouth and nothing, he tried to open his eyes but he could barely see.

His head throbbed and little by little he began to get very angry with all this - _who had woken him up?_

He was in pain, he was feeling strange and was very hungry.

 _Why wake him up if it was not to eat?_

Luffy didn't know why, but he was feeling very angry.

And amid the noise, slightlly blindness and hunger, Luffy began to realize who had woke him.

That impassive face, that only the eyes could betray the apparent coldness; he swore he could see concern in Torao's eyes.

 _Why are you worried?_

 _Why did you woke me up?_

 _What did he do now?_

And then it all made sense.

Torao was guilty, he first started a riot, and now that he's in trouble he wanted his help.

Doflamingo had said; Torao is a manipulator, a snake that will embrace you with gestures of friendship, loyalty and concern only to then show his fangs.

Torao would not have such luck with him.

If he could get up he would teach Torao to never use him as an object for achieving his goals.

Every second that Luffy looked at Law, the effects of Munsell powers altered his emotions.

Luffy was not mad at Law, he was angry at the situation as a whole.

And his concern when he saw Law by his side, with a straight face, but with eyes so expressive and full of worry, was being distorted into rage.

Luffy in a situation like that, normally would gather forces to stand up and protect his nakamas, protect Law. But in the current situation, what he had was the desire to jump on Law's neck - Luffy didn't know whether he punched or kissed Law.

Probably he would do both.

But a familiar laugh him brought him out of trance.

He saw Law stand up and only then he realized that Law was without his sword, he was anxious, he knew who it was, but Law was blocked his view.

Luffy wanted confirmation.

The confirmation came later and not in the way he wanted.

He was feeling helpless, like when he was in Sabaody or Marineford.

He couldn't see where he was, but he could heard Sanji's cry of pain, he felt Zoro's presence being thrown away, and he realized that a third presence disappeared completely.

And then right in front of him, he could see Law going into combat against Blackbeard.

Luffy watched as Law was becoming increasingly tired; he seemed to have begun the fight already tired.

Luffy struggled, but his body barely moved, at every blow he watched, as the situation was getting worse, his anger also was increasing.

Blackbeard had defeated and captured Ace.

Blackbeard wanted to have captured him.

And now he was attacking his nakamas.

He was just getting his feet to move, he could close his hands and form fists.

And to see Blackbeard grabbing Law by the neck, to see the face of Yonkou so close to Law's face, Luffy felt an even greater fury.

All his fury at first was directed to Law, believing he was guilty of everything - _Torao brought us here._

But now Blackbeard was hurting his nakamas - _he was hurting his Torao._

But nothing compared to what he felt when he saw Blackbeard pulling Law by the hair.

Nothing came close to rage he felt when he heard what Blackbeard intended to do with Law if it had not been so annoying.

He would not let anyone else touch Torao, but no one would hold Torao against his will, or make him do something he didn't want to.

Blackbeard, Doflamingo and even himself.

Not after he saw.

Not after what Torao had told him.

Not after seeing his desperation to try to get rid once and for all of the threads that bound him to Doflamingo.

Luffy wanted to be the Pirate King because he wanted to be the most free man in the world.

And if there was anything he could not bear, it was to see others lose their freedom.

So he understood Torao, so he protected Torao.

Torao was someone who was once free and then had everything taken away from him, Torao was someone who sought freedom as much as he, Torao would die for that freedom.

And after have taken down a man so powerful that the waves caused by his fall still shook the whole world, see Blackbeard get there, so early on his journey and see him restricting Torao's freedom just like Doflamingo did before him, made him lost it.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

He wanted to leave that island.

And no one would stop him.

Luffy didn't know how, but somehow he was standing, his arms were stretched, and when he found himself doing...

"Gomu gomu in ... BAZOOKAAA!"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zoro & Sanji ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zoro knew there was nothing more irritating to the Cook than not being able to participate in a fight.

But they both knew that the fight was over for him.

So Zoro had to act fast. He had to finish Blackbeard, and he would do it or die trying.

If his sacrifice ensure the survival of others, he would be satisfied.

Drenched, he prepared himself.

From where he was he could see Blackbeard drag Law to where Luffy was.

He ran toward them, because Zoro knew, even if unconsciously, that the doctor meant to Luffy, the same as the Shitty Cook meant to him.

But before he or Blackbeard could do something, Luffy got up and hit the Yonkou with full force.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Law ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Law was waiting for something to happen, and he was more than grateful when it have happened.

But the feeling of the Conquer Haki emanating from Luffy wasn't pleasant. He wanted to say something, but he knew it would be a bad idea.

Luffy could turn all that rage at him and then it would be a complete defeat for everyone.

Knowing this, Law remained still, sitting on the floor looking down.

Law didn't like it, but in the state that Luffy was, it was wise to make his presence as small as possible.

 _I'm not a threat here, Luffy-ya. Pass me by and attack Blackbeard ... pass me by and attack Blackbeard._

Law repeated it almost like a prayer.

He would never admit it, but when he noticed that Luffy stopped beside him and felt his look down on him, made him cold sweat.

 _Please Luffy-ya. Pass me by and attack Blackbeard ..._

When Luffy kept walking Law felt as if a weight had been lifted from his back. And only then he looked at Luffy.

Looking around, he found that Zoro was looking at him with the same tension he was feeling.

Law then noticed that Sanji was lying near Zoro and ran toward them.

"Bepo"

"Captain !?"

"I need you with me!"

And both ran toward Zoro and Sanji.

"Zoro-ya, are you okay? And BlackLeg-y,a what happened to him?"

Zoro relaxed a little and ironically replied.

"He got beat up again."

"Go ... fuc ... elf"

Law ignored them and made a 'scan' on Sanji's body, locating the injury his the column.

Nothing too serious, but it was certainly restricting his mobility.

He just needed to put it back in line and the cook would be as good as new.

"Aaarrgh! What the hell... wait you fixed me?!"

"Yes, but I do not recommend..."

He didn't got to finish and Sanji was already on his feet, kicking Zoro.

"Who like to be hit now, stupid Marimo ?!"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Usopp, Penguin and Sachi ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Tell me where they are?"

"They are close to each other. On the left side of the submarine."

Usopp paused for a moment. He adjusted the position of the sling and with Penguin's help he got the ammunition ready.

"It will damage our submarine?"

Sachi asked.

"No more than it is already damaged."

He could see the concern on their faces.

But that wasn't their biggest problem, their are against the wind, it would be a very difficult shot, Usopp pulled the sling as much as I could and took a deep breath.

The slightest movement could put it all to lose.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

And he fired.

He knew that on the other side was as good and experienced shooter, maybe even better than himself, he prepared his ammunition with that mind.

As expected, the other shot his ammo while it was in the air, and it was divided into smaller ones.

From where they were, they could only see smoke and hear small bursts.

Sachi as much as Penguin didn't know what had been launched and looked at Usopp hoping for some response.

"Hehehe ... Don't worry about the submarine, the smoke attacks the eyes and nose, and the bursts impair the hearing. For some time there will be no more shots coming from them."

Usopp couldn't hide his pride.

And the looks on Penguin and Sachi's face didn't help neither, full of himself Usopp raised his hand and said: "Yosh! Let's save those idiots!"

They barely moved from where they were when they saw Luffy giving a huge 'Gomu Gomu no Bazooka' in Blackbeard. Usopp immediately feel his legs trembling, and turning to the other two pirates that still very excited with his ability, he swallowed.

"So ... why not leave it to them?"

Sachi and Penguin smiled at him.

"Aah! But already ?! Now that it was fun? Come on 'God' Usopp! We will save those idiots! "

Usopp could not complain or flee, Sachi and Penguin caught him by the arms and ran toward the fight.

"AAAAAHHH! WE ARE GONNA TO DIE!

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luffy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Gomu Gomu no ... Gatling Gun!"

Luffy didn't know but that brief pause beside Law was enough for Blackbeard to recover.

On the floor you could see black spots, Luffy didn't know what they were, but he knew he could not step on them - _perhaps it was instinct._

He didn't had many problems with the power of the Yami Yami no Mi. The problem was the power of the Gura Gura. But even feeling twice the pain, Blackbeard still had strength to held the air and pull it, creating a huge shake that opened the ground. Luffy stretched himself, his arms on one side and on the other his legs, trying to not fall into the hole that has formed.

And looking down he saw machines.

 _Wasn't this an island?_

Luffy released his legs flipping to the other side.

"Second Gear"

"Gomu Gomu no ..."

Luffy was fast but quickly aborted his own attack when he saw Blackbeard do one of those black spots in his hand. He fell to the ground and rolled, and without much effort he deviated from black spot advancing toward him as if it had a life of it's own.

Blackbeard was very slow in Luffy's opinion. It was very abnormal, a Yonkou being so slow, he hardly moved, as if one of his legs didn't want to move.

It wasn't hard to hit him.

A punch for each offense.

One for putting him in that situation.

Other for attacking his crew.

Another for hitting Sanji's back.

And a beautiful 'RedHawk' for saying that he would hurting Law in that terrible way.

When he used the 'Gatling Gun' to finish that fight once for all, Blackbeard raised his hand and he felt himself being sucked to his direction.

He felt his power going away, as if he had come into contact with Kairoseki. He had suffered that attack before and he knew that Blackbeard would attack him, what he didn't know was that the blow would come with the power of the Gura Gura no Mi.

Luffy almost fainted with just one blow.

With no rubber powers even if temporarily, it was enough for Blackbeard to kill him right there.

In fact the fight would have ended for him if not for Zoro's attack.

In the distance could be heard.

"Absorb this now!"

Luffy stood with difficulties, anger and the desire to protect his nakamas was what helped him find the strength.

Instinctively he knew he couldn't wait, he had to seize the moment.

And in the air, just above his opponent.

"Gear Third!"

His attack broke the submarine/island structure, and for the first time since it all started, it was clear that the damage was no longer tenable.

The land was not flatter anymore and gradually it was possible to see the water invading.

The submarine island was slowly sinking.

Luffy fell to the ground, tired both physically and emotionally.

He could already feel his eyes closing when a nice warm feeling enveloped his body.

"Luffy-ya, you have to get up!"

 _Get up?_

 _Why?_

 _I won ... didn't I?_

"Luffy-ya!"

He struggled to open his eyes and he can see that everything was under a huge shade.

He saw that Law wasn't looking at him but at the sky.

The warm feel on his body seemed to have done something to him, the pain in his head and the most superficial damages from the blow he took seemed to be healed.

Looking at the sky, Luffy noticed that the shadow was indeed a shadow, coming precisely from the hole he made on the floor with Blackbeard.

"What is this?"

"Repulsion"

And debris began to fall from the sky.

"Room"

Law was tired, Luffy could tell that by his erratic breathing.

Not far away he saw that part of the wreckage being held above them was gone. Zoro was cleaning part of the problem, probably aware that Law couldn't keep the 'Room' for too long.

Luffy almost wondered why Law had not teleported them, or why he didn't put all the debris delicately on the floor, after all inside the 'Room' he could do anything, but a low moan coming from him as he put his forehead on the floor made Luffy understand the issue.

He didn't think bout the consequences, he was going to punch it all away, when in the distance he heard Sanji screaming.

"Don't do that! You'll just throw the debris away, but they still will fall on us!"

 _But how could he just stand still waiting for Law to tire himself out?_

He could see the desperation of Usopp's face.

"Luffy-ya ..."

 _Damn it all._

He was going to punch everything in the air, against some debris they had chance, stand still making Law suffer would end up killing or hurting them seriously.

"Gomu Gomu ..."

"Luffy NO!"

"...nooo..."

"RADICAL BEAM !"

A flash cleared the skies. And from the distance they saw an old man, Robin and Franky that smiling exclaimed:

"It appears we arrived on time ... SUUUPEEEER!"


	22. Chapter 22

**I came back!**

 **I was on vacation and just now I'm going to update all my fics.**

 **Well in my language this chapter was great, hopefully in English it also will be good.**

 **Thanks for the comments and the support ... Tchau!**

* * *

They heard a noise from distance and that made them go faster, but what really made them run was the shaking ground and the black spot that ascend to the sky.

"Can you keep an eye on the old man, Robin?"

"Of course."

Franky hasn't done much ceremony, dropping the skeleton and Munsell on the floor, then running toward the black spot that now threw debris into the air.

"You guys are going against that thing? Are you crazy?"

Robin smiled to Munsell

"Why all the concern? That's your friend, Blackbeard. "

"I told you he's not my friend ..."

"Rest assured, as my Captain, that cheerful boy in which you used your powers to manipulate, would say: It will be an adventure!"

Franky ran like there was no tomorrow, whatever that power was, it was able to ruin the submarine's structure considerably.

He didn't need to understand about ship and submarines to know that the simple fact of the terrain, once plan, now have a hill, and he was on top of it - it was enough evidence of the damage caused.

The way things were, it wouldn't matter how strong and well done the submarine has been built, it would not stand such damage and will soon begin to sink.

They has to get out of there and fast.

He was close when he saw all those wrecks stop in the air. It has to be Law, and soon after, a light destroyed part of it, certainly Zoro.

Still, there was a lot more debris floating in the air than Zoro's attack could take, and Franky had his doubts on how long Law could handle everything.

So he ran to the highest point in time to see Luffy punching everything up high, obliging him to act fast, preparing for his own attack.

"RADICAL BEAM!"

It was brilliant, powerful, super.

What was left of the wreckage was no threat to any of those present and smiling he said.

"It appears we arrived on time ... SUUUPEEEER!"

Sanji still felling the pain on his back, but at least now he could stand up and do something useful.

When he saw that Franky had arrived he wasted no time and yelled,

"FRANKY, WE ARE READY TO GO?"

"YUP! NAMI AND OTHERS ARE APPROACHING! "

"GREAT! WHERE'S MY SWEET ROBIN ?! "

"SHE IS WITH THE OLD GEEZER WITH THE BUBBLES!"

"CAN YOU TWO STOP SCREAMING?!"

Zoro no longer could stand it. Those two screaming like idiots, shouting to anyone who want to listen, that the Sunny is approaching and they are ready to leave.

What is the problem with those two?

Sanji have noticed his mistake, but he was far more irritated with fact that Zoro had intruded on his conversation than anything else.

"I WILL YELL TO ANYONE I WANT, AS HIGH AS I WANT, MARIMO!"

"I'M ON YOUR SIDE NO NEED TO SHOUT, PERVERT COOK!"

"HOW IS IT? PERVERT? ME?! "

Franky hearing it could not contain himself and had to comment

"I AM!"

"SHUT UP, FRANKY!" Zoro and Sanji spoke at once.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP FOOLING AROUND AND TAKE IT SERIOUSLY ?!"

Law also joined the shouting, and from afar they heard.

"WE WILL DIE!"

"CAPTAIN!"

"BEPO! COME HERE AND HELP US!"

"...excuse me..."

The screaming was interrupted by a familiar laugh.

"Kya haha ha!"

There was no warning, but seeing the ground crack made it clear that Blackbeard was still standing.

Seeing the ground falling apart, Zoro jumped away and Sanji used the 'Sky Walk', but as the damage extended and consequently broke part of the submarine, Usopp, Sachi and Penguin fell.

Their cries of despair were heard at the same time a female voice spoke.

"Cien Fleur!"

And giant hands grabbed them before they fall into the sea.

Robin brought with her a Den Den Mushi.

"Nami, we're all in the same spot, how long do you need?"

No one heard the answer, but Robin was running towards Franky who yelled back at Sanji.

"SANJI! WE NEED AN AERIAL VIEW!"

Sanji looked at all sides using Observation Haki and on the horizon he saw Sunny approaching the island.

"THEY WILL STOP ON A SAFE DISTANCE! WHO CAN YOU TAKE WITH YOU TO SHIP!? "

Sanji went down and took some members of Law's crew, including Jean Bart and headed toward the Sunny.

Meanwhile the appearance of Blackbeard caused a reaction in Luffy, that launched himself into combat, being stopped by a punch.

Where they were, Zoro and Law could see the impact traversing the rubber body, was Luffy's power any other, his bones would have been all broken.

Not wasting time, Zoro attacked Blackbeard to prevent him from executing another attack and to giving Luffy enough time to get up and continue.

Law already moved away from conflict and ran to the opposite direction, creating a 'Room' and teleporting himself and his crew members that still alive to inside the submarine.

Among them was Usopp.

"AAAAARRRGH! WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!"

"I'm taking the submarine away from here before it suffers more damage."

Usopp was startled because he had not noticed Law there, but as soon as he heard these words he got even more desperate.

"WHAT?! BUT THIS PLACE IS FLOODING! "

Unaffected by Usopp's panic, Law continued to search for something on the panels.

"There is no reason to worry, the submarine is locked in compartments, the water will not come here and I promise not to put it in deep waters."

"That doesn't make me calmer!"

"Ready? Room! "

"Hey where are you going?"

"Penguin, Bepo take the submarine toward Sunny. Sachi move the wounded to the second ward. "

"Yes, Captain."

Only after passing his orders that Law looked at Usopp.

"I will leave the submarine, you want to come along?"

"O-Of course!"

And when Usopp saw he was back on the island.

"WHAAAT?!"

"Let's go Big Nose-ya, we have to help the others."

"You didn't tell me we were going to come back here!"

"I said I would leave the submarine, where else should I go?"

Unfortunately their conversation distracted them and so they didn't notice that Auger and Laffitte had left the submarine as well.

Auger was out of action, the Straw Hat's marksman attack wasn't deadly, but it had affected his eyes and the his throat, and with irritated eyes he could not shoot with the same accuracy.

For that same reason he asked that Laffitte leave him there and call the others.

He wasn't seeing very well, but even on his worst he was better than the most people's best.

Another who was waking up was Burgess, but before he could get up, Law noticing that he was still groggy accelerated its pace and going right into the big man, hitting him with his knee squarely on the head.

He knew he had not even half of Sanji's leg strength, but as a doctor he knew how where to hit to put Burgess to sleep again.

Beside him he could hear the cries of Usopp, but he only smiled at the situation.

For Law, Usopp was a liar and a coward, but even so he was the most courageous and honest coward that he ever meet, he didn't hide his fears, he faced them.

He didn't quite understand in the beginning, but once he saw the shot released by Usopp releasing a very striking green smoke, he understood. That way both BlackLeg-ya as well as Nami-ya would have no difficulty in locating them.

But it also meant that the rest of the Blackbeard's crew also knew their location.

Law knew it was now or never.

"Room"

And one 'Room' was being formed, becoming bigger and bigger. Zoro who was helping Luffy even stopped when he noticed what was going on.

That 'Room' was huge, and kept growing, Zoro could see that as larger it grew, more it began to fail.

At the same time he and Usopp wondered the same thing.

If they are in the middle of a teleport within Law's 'Room' and the 'Room' cease to exist where they would go? They would fall into the sea? Disappear?

But their doubts would have to wait, because with the submarine sinking and the water invading the supposed coast; Law screamed loud enough for all to hear.

"LUFFY-YA! WE HAVE TO GO... NOW! "


	23. Chapter 23

"LUFFY-YA! WE HAVE TO GO NOW! "

But not only Luffy heard Law screaming.

"Kyahahaha! You will not get out of here!"

Hearing this, somehow Luffy's subconscious temporally overcame the effects of Munsell's Devil Fruit.

Blackbeard would not let them flee, he is a Yonko and as much as Luffy wanted to finish him, he knew that it wasn't yet time for that. He wanted to punch Blackbeard until Blackbeard become part of the floor, but he had to first ensure that others left that place in safety.

 _I have to protect them!_

 _I have to PROTECT THEM!_

 _I HAVE TO PROTECT THEM!_

"Aaaaaahhhh! Gomu Gomu nooooo!"

"Kyahahaha! Come! ATTACK ME!"

"LUFFY-YA, NO!"

"JET GATLING GUUUN!"

Several of Luffy's attacks hit where Blackbeard was, but that's what the Yonko wanted.

The place where he was, already was badly damaged and couldn't resist much more.

He then used the powers of his two Akuma no Mi, with the Yami Yami he pulled Luffy close to himself nullifying his powers, and with the Gura Gura he destroyed the place enough to sea water begin to enter.

He found a safe spot for himself - at least temporarily - but Luffy got in contact with the water.

Luffy was surprised when the water had not weakened him and seeing his confused face Blackbeard could not contain his joy.

"Not understanding how the water didn't weakened you, StrawHat?"

"Ho...ow?"

"My power cancels yours, you are a normal person while I'm in touch with you, now if I drop you ..."

And so Blackbeard threw Luffy into a hole on the submarine structure from where you could see ocean below.

"You sink like a stone."

Blackbeard looked down while Luffy sank and smiling told him even knowing that he could not listen.

"I'll say goodbye to your crew for you ... and I will save Trafalgar for last."

Following Law's request they all began to move toward him already understanding what he planned to do.

But Zoro, Franky and Law saw what happened.

Law looked at Zoro with a frightened look, and Zoro nodded running towards the hole where Luffy and Blackbeard were.

They both had felt Luffy's presence disappear, and Law knew that seawater was entering the submarine and it would soon lose support and sink.

Law feared the disappearance of Luffy's life force was related to the water; in this case Zoro was the best option.

"Zoro-ya, bring him back!"

Zoro said nothing to Law but he smiled to that.

His captain was a lucky man.

 **~~~~ ROBIN & MUNSELL ~~~~**

Robin looked at Munsell who was still at her side.

"Come on."

But Munsell didn't move.

"No, I will not."

"Why?"

"I cannot leave this place; I will not leave my friends!"

"They're dead ..."

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE MY FRIENDS! I WILL NOT ABANDON MY PROJECT!"

Robin couldn't believe on what she was hearing, the old man has to make her life difficult just now.

"Your project is sinking and will take you with it!"

"Whatever! I'm already old, why should I still alive while all the others die and my project is forgotten!"

Munsell again was unstable and without knowing he was giving strength to another person who was sinking into the sea.

"Enough!"

Robin came over and immobilized the old man's body.

"It's my friends who are in danger here. I don't care if you decided to have guilty conscience after 40 years, you will help us like it or not."

And with that she began to drag him to where the others were.

"You sure you want me as an enemy? You know my powers and will keep touching me?"

Robin only took the trouble to look at Munsell and say.

"You'll want to use your powers on me? Because at the moment only my control over my emotions are avoiding me to break you in half. And as you said I already have you in my hands."

Munsell was quiet but inside he was furious, he knew she was serious but at least she continued to bring the skeleton of his former commander with them.

 **~~~ BLACKBEAR PIRATES ~~~**

The others had already succeeded in putting the ship back into the sea and for some reason the Den Den Mushi returned to work, allowing them to get in touch with Aokiji, asking him to come help them.

Doc could only curse them mentally, _why they decided to sail all together?_

 _Whose that ridiculous idea was?_

He didn't remember nor had answers but Laffitte arrived bearing news that Blackbeard was facing Straw Hat Luffy.

"Look at you, poor Laffitte! What did you do with your eyes?"

"They're just irritated, don't worry."

"I'm not. I just thought that be sarcastic would be a good treatment for your injury."

"Thanks, Doc. I already feel better; now you can you please follow me?"

Devon stepped in the middle of their conversation.

"Why should we obey you?"

"You should not and need not, I didn't ask for your help, I'm talking to Doc."

Devon approached Laffitte, she was huge and physically much stronger than the thin man.

Who nonetheless didn't flinch, Laffitte was with Blackbeard's crew since the beginning, they went through a lot together and he had confidence in his captain's strength and fate.

Seeing the situation, Doc already mounted on his horse as sick and tired as he, stepped between the two.

"Let's focus on what we have to do ... *cough cough cough* ... getting away from here ... Please wait a *cough cough cough* ... otherwise I'll cough on you, I guarantee you will not like it."

Devon smiled and backed off with the rest of crew back to the ship, it had been about 20 minutes since they contacted Aokiji, he soon would be there.

While part of the crew prepared to contour the submarine/island, Doc and Laffitte followed toward where Blackbeard was.

 **~~~~~ STRAW HATS & LAW ~~~~~**

Zoro jumped toward the hole where he knew his captain was ignoring Blackbeard completely.

For many people, this action would be stupid, but Zoro had confidence in his nakamas.

Blackbeard saw Zoro passing by and was ready to hit him when he heard from above him, a war cry.

"SUUUPEEER"

And while Zoro plunged into the sea Franky dove on top of Blackbeard.

Zoro had rescued his captain from the sea several times since they met.

He could tell he had some experience in this, and so he plunged deep, knowing that their captain would attempt to swim even though it was in vain - and he hoped it would make him sink more slowly.

Zoro swam and swam, he even felt a little scared and thought that maybe he had come too late.

But he finally saw Luffy's unconscious form and swam fast as ever to get him. It was all he could do, cursing Law mentally for sending Sanji away - the Eyebrows was quite fast in the water.

Rescuing Luffy, he swam and threw him in a firm surface trusting that Franky took Blackbeard away from there. And to his delight Franky did his part. He knelt at his captain's side and checked if he was still breathing, just for Luffy spit water on him.

 _Thank you, Luffy._

 **~~~~ SUNNY & SANJI GROUP ~~~~**

Nami noticed the green smoke and then shouted at Brook to move the ship toward the smoke signal.

She was very relieved when she heard Robin's voice on the Den Den Mushi for the first time since she and others left with Law to the island.

It had been almost five hours.

She was very, very nervous, promising to hit them all when they returned, when she had the first good news on that damned day when Chopper said he was receiving radio signals.

Nevertheless she was still tense because Robin was serious on the Den Den Mushi.

But when she heard that voice shouting "NAMI-SWAN!" she couldn't contain her joy and smile.

"Sanji-kun!"

Sanji landed on the deck and quickly met with Chopper and Nami.

"Nami-swan you have no idea how I'm glad to hear your sweet voice!"

"Sanji-kun what's going on?"

"We'll get out of here; we have to move as fast as we could toward the island."

Nami agreed and Sanji turned to talk to Chopper.

"I need you to prepare the infirmary."

"Is anyone hurt? Are they okay?"

"When I left there were nothing very serious, Law gave us first aid."

Chopper looked relieved to hear this and rushed to prepare everything.

As they advanced they noticed a sphere reaching and passing by the ship. Looking at sky they saw that the sphere was failing, turning on and off, they knew that Law was at his limit.

"We have to get something so Law can exchange it for them."

Brook look, even without eyes, without understanding what Sanji wanted, yet he was going to help when Nami interrupted.

"Brook, keep us moving forward. Let's decrease the distance between us and Law!"

Within minutes the deck was full of objects, boxes and even garbage.

All they had to do was wait for the others.

* * *

 **sarge1130 and Zatsune D. LawLuFan, thanks for the reviews.**

 **Also thanks for the likes andfavorites, love all of your guys!**

 **I counted here and this fic have between 4 ~ 5 chapters left.**  
 **Next we will see Franky, God Ussop, and Luffy 'very very angry'. Munsell's conclusion too!**  
 **I hope you liked this chapter too; he was lighter compared to the previous ones, and let's go towards the end!**  
 **\ 0 /**


	24. Chapter 24

**Plume-now – _I'm glad that you like my fic. It is my first fic about One Piece, and one thing that I learned was how difficult it is to write all this characters, there so many of them. I haven't forgotten Brook, he will appear very briefly in the future chapters. (But I have to left him and some of the Straw Hats away or else I wouldn't be able to write the history in the way I want) I'm glad I'm in your top 5 fics, its make me so happy. And I understand very well the problems with English – I'm not a English speaker either. I speak Portuguese. Thanks for your comment! Till next chapter!_**

 **sarge1130 – _Well I think this chapter answered your question. But where is Aokiji? That's for the next chapter!_**

 **GaLemarouRinkA – _Thanks! I tried to minimize the grammatical mistakes by revising the chapter before post it, but it still difficult. It's always good to know that they're less frequent now!_** _ **Thanks for your comment!** **Till next chapter!**_

 **Zatsune D. LawLuFan – _Yeah this fic is ending, but I have plans to expand this universe. Thanks! Thank you so much! I'm so happy that I'm the writer you adore! It's makes me really happy._** _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter!** **Till the next one!**_

* * *

Franky didn't hesitate when he saw Zoro running and jumping in the hole formed in the submarine structure - he quickly ran after him.

He wasn't sure of what was waiting for him downstairs, he knew that Luffy and Blackbeard were there, but other than that everything was unknown.

From where he was he could see Zoro wasn't focusing on Blackbeard, Zoro actually plunged into another hole of the submarine – that specific hole bothered Franky; if a damage like that destabilized the submarine, it was clearly that a second damage would sink the sub.

Regardless, seeing that Blackbeard was busy trying to prevent Zoro from plunge into the water to rescue Luffy, Franky threw himself on top of Yonko.

He knew he was far from the level of a Yonko, but a surprise attack is a surprise attack no matter the opponent's level.

He would use this advantage to gain time for Zoro.

Franky knew he had to take Blackbeard away from where Zoro would emerge - Zoro would be unprotected and moreover he would be carrying Luffy, they both would be easy prey for Blackbeard.

Franky also noted that the Yonko was slow and always tried to stay in places where the structure was still firm - he thought of a direct attack from distance, surely he could reach Yonko, but the man had purposely thrown his captain at sea, he deserved something as cruel as that in retaliation.

Blackbeard realized the cyborg was planning something, he would have no trouble absorbing the cyborg and whatever his attack was, inside his 'BlackHole' and then just spit twisted metal, but he didn't expect that the cyborg would jump on him.

But now he wouldn't be caught off guard, he knew that the cyborg would attack him, he knew cyborg had firepower greater than a pacifist, he would pull his attack and make it disappear on his darkness.

But he never imagined that the cyborg would start to destroy everything.

Franky could not be an expert on submarines, but if the vehicle was on sea he knew what he had to do, and by looking at it he can evaluate that this submarine was doomed, there was no way to fix it – it was a miracle it still floating, he only decided to accelerate the inevitable .

For someone like the Yonko such action seemed crazy and suicidal, but he knew that Law had the 'Room' active, just waiting for them to carry them back to the Sunny - his act was far from outrageous or unthinkable.

Franky activated all his weapons and then started shooting randomly; he spun and screamed as he shoot.

"SUUUUUUPPEEEEEEEEEERRR"

Blackbeard was desperate and furious; _was that cyborg crazy?_

 _Would he kill his own friends?_

And to help his leg was barely responding to his commands, whatever Trafalgar had injected on him, it had affected his leg - he felt no pain, he felt nothing.

Regardless of the problems he wouldn't let the cyborg destroy everything. He prepared for an attack, but when he noticed he found himself in the air, falling straight to the ground.

 **~~~~~~~~~~ LAW ~~~~~~~~~~~**

He wanted to be able to help Luffy-ya, but he hardly could keep the 'Room' much less rush out and fight while he did so.

But he knew that Zoro-ya was going there to help Luffy-ya and that was enough to reassure him.

He knew from the little time had spent with them that Zoro-ya would do the impossible for his captain, and he hope for a success because he was tired and anxious. And to help from out of nowhere everything began to shake and he could hear sounds of explosions.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

"Captain!"

Was what Bepo said to him before took him away from where he was - the water was moving, the ground wasn't flat but inclined.

Law believed that the damage was concentrated in one point of the submarine, since it was bowing before sinking and in that rhythm within a few minutes the inclination will make it impossible to walk.

He knew it was risky, but it couldn't be more risky than leaving the explosions occurring and therefore he asked Usopp shoot to the sky and then he switched the little rocks by two people whose presence he felt beneath them.

And so Franky and Blackbeard ended up appearing in the air, both falling to the ground.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~ Usopp ~~~~~~~~~~~**

Usopp found the request strange, but he always thought that Law was a very strange man, despite his doubts he helped him and was surprised to see Franky and Blackbeard falling.

His surprise was short-lived when he noticed that now the Yonko was there, close to them.

 _WE ARE GOING TO DIE!_

 _Why we didn't get out of here?!_

In other situations he feel safe by Law's presence, but seeing him wheezing while leaning against Bepo wasn't comforting.

And to make matters worse he could feel that something was wrong, if Sanji was away, Luffy and Zoro were God knows where, then who were those two presences he was feeling?

 **~~~~~~~~~~~ ROBIN & MUNSELL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As much as she likes Franky, he sometimes exaggerates.

And at that moment when she realized she was struggling to not slip, she was sure he had exaggerated.

The place was obviously falling apart.

"Come on, we have to get out of here."

Munsell looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Me too?"

"Of course, you haven't healed our captain."

Munsell followed Robin was they carefully approached Law and others. He was thoughtful, he knew the submarine he designed. And never in his calculations he imagined that it could sink, much less sink that way.

He was reluctant; first his teammates then his career, he lost everything and the only thing he had left was his submarine and its perfect design - he knew that no matter what his submarine would be there waiting for him, nothing could sink it, nothing could destroy it.

But there he was, damage after damage, sinking.

He had plans, he would find the submarine and his comrades, they would reactivate it and sail together.

But when he got there he saw that no one survived - he knew deep down that there were no survivors, if there were they would have come back already, but he wanted to believe that they were alive, he would prefer they to be alive and somehow escaped with his precious submarine than the hard truth that he had killed them indirectly.

At least he could live with the fact that his submarine was well, he would take it back and it would be finally under the of right person's command - him.

Without letting the woman notice, he took some water and a small package with soap that hide within himself, he mixed them with his fingers and kept it hidden for the right moment.

Robin knew that the old man was right behind her, but when she saw Franky appear in the sky she stopped on her tracks knowing that someone as big and heavy as Franky would cause a lot of damage when hitting the ground.

"What the fuck!"

Robin smiled knowing that Franky was well and cautiously approached him.

 **~~~~~~~~~~ ZORO & LUFFY ~~~~~~~~~~~**

Only Luffy to spit water right on his face when there was so much space available for it.

Zoro knew that soon Luffy would be back to normal, at least in terms of strength, he still didn't know if Luffy's behavior was returned to normal.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, I dove behind you and Franky was the one who stayed behind."

Zoro was quiet as he watched Luffy looking around, surely realizing that the destruction was much greater than before.

A metallic noise caught their attention; they first noticed that they were slightly inclined and that the water seemed to moving toward them.

"Luffy ... we have to get out of here. Law is only waiting for us."

"Torao? ..."

Their ally's name seemed to have triggered something on Luffy, Zoro didn't know what it was and he didn't have time to ask, because Luffy stretched his arms and catapulted them out of the hole.

When Zoro said 'Torao', Luffy could only remember what Blackbeard had said, but he knew that Blackbeard had promised to kill his nakamas and he would never let it happen while he was alive.

But despite his naive and sometimes innocent behavior he wasn't ignorant of certain subjects and intentions. And the way Blackbeard spoke of Torao troubled him in a very intimate way.

He knew he had to solve that, they had to leave, even though he promised himself he would never ran away again, he knew he couldn't help his teammates in danger and fight at the same time, he couldn't leave them at the Yonko's mercy.

They would end up injured or dead and Torao would have an end worse than death and that he would not allow it - he would pass over his pride to protect them.

So he used all his strength to contain his anger and catapulted himself along with Zoro to the surface of the island.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SUBMARINE UNKNOWN - TOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone was taken by surprise when they saw Luffy flying and falling elegantly along with Zoro, who gave a stumble or two before regaining his balance.

Law mentally thanked any entity that exists because he was already at its limit.

Usopp shouted enthusiastic, they could finally leave that horrible place.

And somehow they all tried to get as close as possible of Law, even if it was unnecessary.

But not only Franky was rising, Blackbeard was getting up too, and from the distance they could already see Laffitte and Doc Q coming after them.

"Kyahahaha! You will not go anywhere! Tomorrow will be in the papers: Blackbeard's Pirates destroys the StrawHats and Law Alliance!"

And all the ground began to darken, and for the first time Usopp seemed to be concerned about anything other than the obvious danger, and looking at each of his companions he shot small seeds on their direction.

As quick as Usopp, Auger shot towards Law, knowing he was the only one that could take the StrawHats away from there. And then the seeds thrown by Usopp hit the ground and the smoke began to cover them all.

Luffy saw the shot hit Law and his thoughts went blank he started to moving - but he wasn't moving to protect Law, but to attack Blackbeard - he would have succeeded if not for Zoro who blocked his way.

Zoro knew something was wrong because the 'Room' was decreasing, but was still active, whatever it was, Law still alive.

"He's fine ... listen to me ... the 'Room' is still active, so he is fine!"

But Luffy seemed not to hear him.

 _Hurry up Trafalgar and get us out of here._

"I will not let you get away Straw ..."

And Munsell threw the soap water at Blackbeard's face.

"Miss ... throw it on the straw hat's boy!"

Robin felt something hit on her feet, but she had no time to ask _what?_ or _why?_ \- So she took the small bottle with soap and then Law took them away from there.


	25. Chapter 25

Blackbeard put his hands in his eyes that burned as never before.

Laffitte had just land where once was Trafalgar and frustrated he looked around, after seeing it was too late and that they had lost the Straw Hats, he sighed and smiled.

"Nice shot, Auger! Was it fatal? "

Auger walked quietly, sawing his eyes trying to see a little better and hoarsely said: "I don't know ... I can barely see, I shot him but I don't know where."

"Hmmm ... let's hope it was fatal then!"

Doc Q was with Blackbeard, holding his head and forcing him to open his eyes.

What would be something normal soon became a strange situation when Doc Q's actions - nothing delicate - eventually cause pain in Blackbeard, that instead of acting like always acted, grab the doctor's clothes and threw him away.

"What do you think you're doing!"

Doc Q coughed.

"If you don't want my help... just say ..."

Laffitte who was already kicking Burgess in an attempt to wake him stopped when he saw the situation.

"Stop right there!"

Doc and Blackbeard looked at him, one in doubt the other angry.

"How is it?" Blackbeard said, standing up, in one of his hands Gura Gura's power could already be seen.

Laffitte ignored the Yonkou and flew toward Munsell that was slowly fleeing, however when passing near Blackbeard, this took him by the foot and threw on the floor.

Doc realized what it was but the old man was already far and to worsen their ship could already be seen in the horizon. That angered even more Blackbeard, who still holding Laffitte by his foot and dragged him up, leaving him upside down.

"So that's it?! You will betray me? It's a plot against me !? "

Laffitte just closed his eyes, refusing to answer. Talk anything would just let the situation even worse.

Munsell was running but he noticed a shadow and looking back he saw Shiryu.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away!"

"I think not. I don't know what you made to our captain, but you will bring him back to normal. "

Munsell was old, he knew how much time he still have, and just when he had realized his dream - He found the submarine that he help to conceived and to build, he saw that his very dream was being destroyed.

"And what will you do? Let me nervous is not a good idea. "

Just after Munsell say that the submarine began to shake and both saw Blackbeard furious while Laffitte tried to get away.

Munsell knelt on the floor petting it like a pet, Shiryu glanced at him like he was crazy and ran toward his allies - _damn old gezzer!_

The submarine was increasingly unstable, Munsell knew there nothing to be done, the damage was too much to the submarine.

The damaged part would sink and drag the rest with it. Knowing this made him feel a pain that he didn't felt for a long time.

After so many years not knowing what happened, he got there only to learn that his companions were dead, and worse, his beloved project had been forgotten and now could no longer navigate.

He had a dream, a desire; and more selfish that it was his dream wasn't to find his companions, that was a consequence, but to finding his submarine.

He would find him and bring him back.

 _But now it's too late._

 _If fate wanted him to find his submarine only to sink with him so be it._

Amid the chaos, even Blackbeard's fury seemed to have diminished. They had to do something or they would all go down with the submarine. Their ship was there, but it was still far away.

The submarine bent and bent, the water advancing through the holes in the hull causing one side to become increasingly heavy. Everyone ran to the opposite direction - the Straw Hats were already no longer their concern, everyone was trying to buy time.

Everyone but Munsell who sat waiting to the water to touch him.

But before it happened the water froze around the submarine which stopped sinking, and now stood stuck amidst thick ice.

Everyone was relieved, but Munsell let out a disappointed air.

Walking on the ice Aokiji arrived.

"You called me and I thinking it was for another reason other than save you."

Aokiji looked and saw that Blackbeard was not himself, not giving him time to do anything Aokiji froze Blackbeard's legs holding him to the ground. While Doc took advantage of the situation to sedate him.

The Ex-Admiral calmly walked to the old man that was with his head down and knees on the floor.

"Could you free my ally from your influence?"

Munsell didn't move, staring at the floor he said.

"Done"

No other word was spoken, everyone used the path created by the ice to walk to the ship, leaving only Aokiji and Munsell on the submarine.

"So that's the ghost project?"

"Ghost?" That seemed to have drawn Munsell's attention.

"I've heard not much about it, I just know that it existed and then nothing, not a single word about it. "

"So that's what I become to the Navy, a nothing? A ghost?"

"Everything that can cause embarrassment to the Navy or the government is conveniently forgotten."

The two looked at each other, their ages could be different, but their eyes were old.

"Hehehe" The old man laughed. "When did you woke up to the truth?"

Aokiji stopped and thought on his memoirs of the Ohara extermination.

"When I was a Vice-Admiral, an event not only woke me up but also opened my eyes. But between waking up and actually do something it, took me years. "

"Comfort and power?"

"No. I thought I had the power to change something ... "

"And now you have? Joining him? "

"You also did the same ..." Munsell opened his mouth, but before he said something Aokiji continued to speak.

"I don't want him to win, but I don't want things to continue the way they are. I need a lever, I need to be at the center of the storm, and he can get me to where I want to be. "

The silence hung between them. And after a while Aokiji spoke again.

"Come on, this ice will not last forever."

"I will not go."

"Are you sure? This place will sink "

"Yes I have. This is my project, my dream, if it will sink and I'll sink with it. "

Aokiji looked around, there was nothing there, no one else apart from them and thrown skeleton in the distance. Seeing the old and the remains of everything he did in life, he nodded.

If this was the old man's will, so be it.

He was already walking when he heard the old man speak for the last time.

"You may find this gesture pathetic, but how much time I have left? You don't know my name or even the name of this project or the people involved in it. We all die decades ago, what does it matter? "

Aokiji didn't answer, the old man was right.

No matter how important it was, how valuable the people who were there once were. When they became a stain to the Navy, and a nuisance to the government, they have become nothing.

Just as he had now found them, the Marine could well have done it years ago.

They were abandoned, left behind and forgotten. And that unfortunate soul that stayed behind was also buried with them.

It was not life, living wandering and brooding in doubt and guilt. If the old man wanted to spend his last moments there, he would let him.

There they followed separate paths, Munsell stayed with his precious project, Aokiji left with Blackbeard.

They all had much luck in today's day and so he would extend such luck for the Straw Hats - even having seen their ship, he would not attack.

The Straw Hat is a very lucky boy - or is he getting soft with age.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **You guys must be wondering: Where's Luffy and the others?**_

 _ **Well, they are not on this chapter.**_

 _ **I dedicated this chapter to put an end to Blackbeard and Munsell side of the story, so I could dedicate myself 100% to the Straw Hat Pirates, more specifically Luffy and Law.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**_

 _ **To the next chapter with Luffy, Law and everyone else ...**_

 _ **Happy New Year!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**~~~~ LAW ~~~~**

He hasn't felt his wounds; the fatigue was such that everything seemed to be dormant.

He only knew that his 'Room' had engulfed Straw Hats ship and someone had the decency to put objects with which he could trade places - with no such objects, he would have to change them with the air occupying the space where he wanted they to be, which was not impossible, but was extremely tiring and he had little energy and experience in doing it.

At the end he could say everything worked out.

Obviously he still had to improve his teleport as the people he brought with him always ended up flat on their faces, but that was not what mattered now.

Looking around he can see the Nose-ya trembling with fear and screaming that he had died, Zoro-ya with a straight face and acting as if nothing had happened, Robot-ya trying to pull his leg that got stuck on the floor and Robin-ya that looked at a bottle on her hand.

Next to him he noticed a body moving, Luffy-ya.

Luffy-ya was fine, everyone was okay, his crew would soon arrive at the Sunny and they could go.

Law took a last look around and saw Sanji and Nami smiling, he looked down and satisfied with his work he finally let exhaustion take over his body.

 **~~~~ SUNNY ~~~~**

"Eeehehe, Marimo! You cannot even stand up? "

"Go fuck yourself, ero-cook!"

Zoro got up as if nothing had happened, completely ignoring Sanji who was smiling along with Nami, both making fun of him. But a noise caught their attention and they looked at the two captains.

Luffy was already up and was looking at Law that was passed out on the floor. Zoro and Sanji had seen it before and were on alert. Luffy's gaze was impassive, none of them could tell if Luffy was mad or not - and if he were? And if the Munsell's powers were still working?

 _An unconscious Law could not fend off Luffy._

"Why?"

That was all they heard before went to immobilize their captain.

"WHY?!"

But before Luffy could stomp on Law's head and even before Zoro and Sanji could do something, Robin threw the flask on her hand at Luffy's face, which fell on his ass holding the eyes.

"AAARGH! MY EYES! ROBIN! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?"

"I did it so you won't do something which you would regret."

With red eyes Luffy looked confused at Robin and then suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth opened - Luffy was being attacked by very clear memories of what had happened.

Still terrified he looked aside and saw Law lying on the ground, he approached to the other pirate, placing his hands on Law that was lying on his stomach and shaking him.

"Torao? Torao? "

Luffy looked scared to Robin and then at Zoro and the others.

"I didn't ... I didn't do this to him, right?"

Sanji was the first to respond.

"You gave a hell of a trouble for us all, but no, it was Law that put himself in this situation. He overused his powers. "

"So why he is bleeding?"

Luffy continued with a scared face, he was still remembering things, seeing everything that happened while he was in Munsell's influence.

"CHOPPER!"

Chopper that was already on his way as soon as he noticed that they had arrived and when he saw them cannot contain her joy.

"I'm so happy that guys are back!"

But seeing Luffy's look that was on his knees near to Law, Chopper quickly entered in doctor mode. He looked at Zoro and Sanji and asked their help to bring Law to the ward and seeing that Luffy was no reaction he came close to his captain, took his hand and brought him to the infirmary too.

 **~~~~ CHOPPER ~~~~**

He had already given a look at the Sanji injuries, Law's first aid were as good as a real treatment

From the Law's crew that Sanji had brought on board none were seriously injured.

He himself was not having any hard work.

Because of that he went out to see his friends, but on the way he has heard his name being called and was startled to see Law lying on the ground and Luffy with red eyes.

Luffy rarely cried if he was with red eyes the problem had to be very serious.

He asked for help and seeing that their captain was in trance he was return to get him.

As soon as they put Law on the bed Sanji left the infirmary but not before kicking Zoro back inside, saying that the cut on his leg had to be treated and Chopper could not deny that Sanji was right about that, but he still didn't agree on how Sanji dealt with the situation.

Kicking Zoro would only worsen everything, but after two years he no longer cared about so much.

He made a quick diagnosis on them.

The order of priority was clear, Law was suffering from exhaustion and extreme fatigue, not to mention two injuries on his shoulder area, one he certainly gave himself the first aid and the other was the shot, it was very recent and nearly hit his lung.

Zoro had several bruises and two serious cuts, but that was standard when it came to Zoro.

Finally Luffy, who was with a slightly irritation on his eyes and some bruising but nothing more.

With Law unconscious Chopper didn't had a lot of work to patch him up, but the fatigue would be something that only time would heal and fever was a side effect that he already expected.

Zoro was a problem aside, he had just finished his work and Zoro was out and picking a fight with Sanji - both returned to the ward while he was still seeing Luffy's eyes.

"What have you guys done?"

"He started it" They said at the same time while pointing at each other.

"It doesn't matter who started it! I don't want fights between the two of you for a week! "

Their faces were like one of a child who had been punished. But Chopper didn't feel so friendly with them and fixed the gauzes, put more ointment for their sore muscles and drove them out the ward.

Turning his attention to the two captains, Chopper noticed that Luffy was unusually quiet, his gaze fixed on Law.

"Luffy?! Is everything all right?"

Luffy remained silent for a moment and looking at Law he replied Chopper.

"Will he forgive me?"

Chopper didn't understand what Luffy was saying and so questioned.

"There is something to be forgiven?"

"I ... I was horrible, I said horrible things, did really bad things ... I hurt him, Chopper."

"They told me you were under the influence of a Devil Fruit user; Luffy... it wasn't your fault. None of us blames you and I'm sure that Law too. "

Luffy said nothing else, staying in silence until the moment Chopper left the ward.

 **~~~~ LUFFY E LAW ~~~~**

Luffy was fully aware of what was happening in the fight against Blackbeard, especially after Law wake him up, but before that nothing was clear.

In his mind most of the day was nothing but a void.

A void that was gradually being filled and he didn't like of the little he was remembering.

 _How can he say such horrible things to Torao?_

And that was far from the worst. He also punched Torao, more than once and called him a burden, fought him - he kissed Torao against Torao's will.

Luffy has never bothered himself with these things, but that didn't mean he didn't know what it was.

And for that reason he found himself holding Law's hot and sweaty hand while he remembered that he not only kissed him he immobilized him and - he doesn't even wanted to think about what else he could have done in that state.

And to think that he felt disgust at Blackbeard because he sensed the Yonkou's intentions, who was he to judge it? He had held Law against his will, had kissed him against his will and forced his wishes on him.

Not to mention that he also attacked Zoro and Sanji, he really hurt Sanji.

Luffy was surprised that Zoro has not sliced him into pieces, since while denying Zoro was very protective when it came to the other crew members, especially if it was Sanji.

Luffy then remembered who used the Conqueror's Haki not only in Sanji but on Law too; he chased Law, as he hit him with a piece of metal.

And then he remembered that Law had kissed him too.

Luffy felt a little happier, _perhaps Torao didn't care_ ; maybe he would not be angry by his kissing since he also kissed him. But then Luffy remembered that Law did it to distract him and he felt a pain on his chest.

Deep down he wanted to know what Torao felt about what had happened. He felt guilty for having hurt him and his own nakamas, he also felt guilty for making Torao go through those situations.

But he also had doubts and some curiosity.

He wanted to know what Law thought.

If Law was angry with him or if deep down he didn't care.

Above all Luffy didn't want to lose his friend.

Even with his grumpy, quiet and distant attitude, Torao had managed to become a constant in his life. Torao is a nakama, more than a nakama, he is special.

Without paying attention to his own actions, Luffy approached Law and gave him a kiss on the forehead, a simply gesture not wanting anything more. But that seemed to be enough to wake Law that held his hand, making him look at the doctor.

"Luffy-ya?"

And despite the fever, the sunken eyes and huge dark circles, to Luffy that was the most beautiful sight he had that day; giving a huge smile showing all his teeth he said.

"Shihihi ... it's me!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I know, I know ... I'm cruel.**

 **Next chapter will be ZoSan.**

 **And then the end with a good dose of LuLaw.**

 **Just let me know if Luffy gets too OOC, a little bit is fine, but he got much out of character it will be out of my proposal.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello!**

 **This is my Zosan chapter, LuLaw will the next and last one!**

 **About this couple ... I can not see them in a relationship full of caresses and romantic moments between them (it must be wild and competitive)**

 **If the grammar is bad feel free to comment it, I'm here to learn as well.**

 **Thanks for all the comments.**

 **Special thanks to Zatsune D. LawLuFan, sarge1130, Puroppu and Plume-now.**

* * *

They were finally leaving, returning to the path they should be since the beginning.

It took about 30 minutes until the Heart Pirates submarine to reach them and begin to follow them.

Nami looked at the LogPose and located the nearest island, after all, their ally submarine needed repairs and even without asking Law they decided to help them and take them to an island where they could stop to repair the submarine.

Bepo took the opportunity to leave the submarine and enjoy the outdoors - worried about his captain; he spent the day near the infirmary.

Sachi and Penguin took turns caring for the wounded and helping the submarine's repair - it because part of the repair could be done on the high seas and their captain would be angry if they left the work to the Straw Hats without even trying to solve their problems themselves.

Jean Bart was still in the infirmary, he wanted to leave but Chopper stopped him - he had been absorbed by Blackbeard's darkness and they didn't know anything about it apart from the physical damage he had on his body.

Franky spent much of his time with the Heart Pirates, their submarine was something admirable, he had much to learn from them in this regard and also had a lot to teach - Law had many nurses at his disposal, but few with expertise in navigation.

Brook played for everyone, a song to cheer everyone, which had an opposite effect on Bepo who slept like a baby bear.

Robin was isolate in the aquarium, there she was reading the submarine logbook - regardless of the problems that occurred there, and she was intrigued by the story of that crew.

Usopp and Chopper were helping others wounded, in the Usopp's case it was not much of a help, but the fact of having several ears to hear his stories and how his heroic actions saved them all - distracted him and all the present.

Luffy was in the infirmary with Law - and although nothing have been said, everyone had a consensus that they should not enter the infirmary and bother them.

Sanji already knowing the amount people to feed was beyond ordinary was already preparing all the food. Some of their allies even offered help - or rather insisted on helping, and he politely expelled them from his kitchen, he was more than able to take care of everything.

And avoiding the visits that were hastily leaving the kitchen Zoro found Sanji.

He came quietly and went straight to the pantry. He needed rum or any alcoholic drink.

Zoro got close to the bottle, he could even taste it, his mouth dried up when suddenly a shoe came flying and hit him in the head.

"What you think you're doing, Marimo?"

"Picking up a bottle of tum, Eyebrows!" And Zoro picked up the bottle with one hand while with the other he held the second shoe that was thrown in his direction.

He sat near the table and began to drink, dodging from a black thing that came slowly toward him, only to be surprised by a second one that fell on his face, unwrapping and revealing what it was.

"AAH WHAT THE FUCK, YOUR DUMBASS COOK!"

"THIS IS FOR YOU TO STOP IGNORING ME! CLOSE THIS BOTTLE, GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN AND WHILE AT IT GIVE ME BACK MY SHOE! "

"WHAT?! FIRST YOU THROW IT AT ME AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO GIVE IT BACK?! COME AND GET IT YOURSELF! "

Sanji was holding an eggplant in one hand and a knife in another glared at Zoro who smirked to him and took drink the rum. He didn't had to look at Sanji, he could feel his wrath - deciding to spice the things, he picked up the socks and the shoes and brought them to Sanji, putting the shoes in a safe distance for his own safety.

As for the socks - he placed them on the counter.

"AAAH! TAKE IT WAY FROM HERE!"

That outraged cry was very enjoyable - _suck this, eyebrows._

His pleasure was soon over when a foot pushed him away, that foot, which was trapped inside a shoe since the beginning of the day, a foot that had not been washed yet, and full of calluses - Sanji's foot.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! "

"OUT OF MY KITCHEN OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME, CURLY?"

And that was how they started to fight, neither was fighting seriously - under no circumstances they would resort to pulling hair in a real fight, but that was not a real fight.

They liked it.

Sanji could kick that defined abdomen, feeling those strong arms surrounding him and trying to give a arm lock, hear the groans that escaped every time he manage to hit a stronger blow, see the white shirt glue to that body. Everything in Zoro was manly and exuded power, Zoro could endure all he had to offer.

Zoro is a monster, he felt so small and fragile close to that man, but knowing that he was one of the few able to make him lose all his composure, excited him. He could make that man so controlled that could even meditate waste his time and concentration just to fight him - they have a very similar effect on each other.

Zoro could touch that beautiful hair, smell that sweet fragrant and pulls it with all his strength just to observe how versatile Sanji is. How Sanji is slender and flexible, that incredible flexibility that made him believe that Sanji had no spine, Zoro always wondered how far he could hold and twist Sanji and Sanji always surprised him twisting around.

Those long legs that seemed to have no end, he could feel the muscles in them, the power hidden in pants that made them look thin, and those hands, those hands was what he liked most about Sanji.

Firm, precise and delicate, they had little calluses, but somehow they are soft like a woman, long fingers, and the best, despite his appearance Sanji was tough, no matter how hard he hit, Sanji hit even harder.

They were in a trance, focused on their clash; both were already on the ground, fighting like two animals. Sanji had scratched Zoro's arms who bit him in retaliation.

Only the boiling water that fell on the fire was able to bring Sanji back to the present. He looked at the stove and at that the same time Zoro hit his elbow on his back, right where Blackbeard had hit him before.

Sanji didn't want to have screamed, but it was so unexpected that he could not hold it.

Sanji was lying face down on the ground, Zoro on him a hand on Sanji's hair and his elbow on Sanji's back. Zoro didn't know that Sanji had stopped, he didn't know and if he knew he would not have done it.

He released Sanji and gently rolled off him.

"You are all right?"

Sanji was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Turn off the stove."

Zoro promptly obeyed and saw Sanji sitting on the floor leaning against the lockers, smoking a cigarette trying to hide his discomfort. Zoro sat across from him and gave a lightly kick one Sanji's feet to get his attention.

"Do not you think best to talk to Chopper?"

Sanji took a drag of the cigarette. "No, soon it will pass, not to mention that we'll both get an earful from him."

Zoro agreed with Sanji and both stood there for a while. Zoro was admiring Sanji's messy hair and clothes, immensely proud to have been him who did it. But even more rewarding was seeing his bite on Sanji's shoulder - _yes, the Ero Cook was his, only he could curse him, provoke him with no reason and exchange punches and kicks with him._

Lost in his thought he did not notice that Sanji had crawling stopped in front of him. Sanji got one of his hands close to Zoro's face and then - snapped his fingers.

"Earth to Marimo. Is there intelligent life here? "

Zoro slapped Sanji's hand who smiled at him and moved closer.

"You know ... watching Law and Luffy got me curious about one thing."

"What?"

Sanji didn't respond only held Zoro's hands that looked doubtfully at him.

"Don't worry Marimo, this is more to protect myself than anything else."

After saying it Sanji kissed Zoro, at first wasn't much, but after a while, Zoro understood and opened his mouth allowing Sanji to kiss him deeper - Sanji noting that they would not get into a fight loosened his hold on Zoro's hands that promptly grabbed his head and began to dominate the kiss.

None of them knew how long they were kissing at some point Sanji began to ran his hands over Zoro's chest and abdomen, who was holding Sanji by the hair with one hand while the other roamed over Sanji back.

Needing to breathe Zoro pulled Sanji away by his hair separating them.

"You need to stop smoking, this tobacco taste is awful."

Zoro said laughing and continued laughing even after taking a slap on the ear.

Sanji got up and kicking Zoro's legs he said: "Hurry up!Don't think you will stay here in my kitchen doing nothing. "

Zoro stood up and leaned against the counter.

"What do you mean doing nothing? I'm observing a chef working. "

"Ah! Compliment will not win you anything, not to mention that it do not seems like you. Like that geezer used to talk 'the best way to learn something is by doing it'. "

Sanji put his shoes, washed his hands and cleared a space on the counter, holding a knife he approached Zoro, giving it to the swordsman.

"I believe that cutting vegetables should not be difficult for a swordsman."

"Of course not."

Zoro picked up the knife while Sanji left all the vegetables near him.

"I need them in cubes, after cutting place them in the bowl, leave the rest to me."

And they stayed there until dinner is ready, silent and concentrated.

Of all the acts until that moment, that was the most significant. Kiss someone is something anyone can do; but share an important place, trust your work to someone and be willing to teach and learn, this required more - even more on Zoro's case - he persisted until the end even after having taken several kicks on the head.


	28. Chapter 28

**The final chapter is on!**  
 **I really enjoyed write this fic and hope you guys have like it too.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and views, it was a very enjoyable road and soon I will be back!**

 **I see you guys in my next fic!**  
 **Ciao!**

* * *

Law forced his eyes open, but he could barely focus the image before him - but despite of that, he knew someone was by his side.

"Luffy-ya?"

And despite the huge dark circles around Law's eyes, Luffy found that the most beautiful sight he had that day; so he gave to Law his biggest smile showing all his teeth.

"Shihihi ... it's me!"

Knowing that Luffy was at his side brought joy to Law. Luffy was fine and he was fine with that, he never blamed Luffy because he knew that everything was said and done was because the old man's power.

In fact he was preoccupied with Luffy because he didn't know how those powers worked and also because he gave Luffy so many shots of tranquilizers and adrenaline that the boy organism must be crazy.

But seeing him there, apparently fine made him question how long he was asleep.

"How long have I been out?"

"You are asleep for almost an entire day... I ... I was worried."

If wasn't for the fatigue Law would be even more surprised. _Luffy-ya was admitting that he was concerned?_

Not that the rubber boy would not be worried, but he was not the kind of person who openly talk about it, Law always seen Luffy as a man who physically demonstrates his problems and not through words.

And to complicate it he wasn't a man of many emotions, the fact that Luffy have so many emotions was revigorating for him, but now he felt like he needed to give Luffy some type of emotional support, to do something or to say something, telling that everything was fine.

"I hurt you, Torao."

And Law finally managed to fully open his eyes - now it all made sense, Luffy-ya remembered everything that happened!

This means that he remembered the words spoken, the blows exchanged and the kiss.

Law desperately searched for something to say, but years of study seemed useless in that situation - a small punch on the shoulder was not his style, hugging even less, and speeches about friendship and love was out of the question.

"I didn't mean it ... and despite being fun fight with you, I never wanted to hurt you ... I ..."

It was clear that Luffy didn't know how to handle it; he looked from one side to the other, scratching his head, his restlessness made it clear that he wanted to grab Law, shake him and cry compulsively.

To Law it was cute the fact that Luffy-ya was holding back his impulse and was not to invading his personal space.

 _Cute?! What the fuck am I thinking?!_

With his heart in his mouth and his body aching as if he had run a marathon, Law used all his power and sought within himself all his empathy and affection to be able to make one of the toughest acts since awoke.

"Luffy-ya ... its okay ... Thank you."

And Law smiled - a smile that looked like a grimace.

Luffy recognized the effort, Law wasn't one that smiled often and when he smiled it was well hidden, but to see him try to minimize his guilt made him very happy. But that smile was horrible; it seemed that Law was...

"Are you with a stomach ache?"

Law dropped his smiled and his eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What?"

"Need to take a shit?"

Law blushed making an indignant noise and when Luffy least expected he was outside the infirmary.

"Huh?! Torao!?"

Nami, Robin and Brook looked at Luffy while he entered the infirmary only to appear outside again.

And again and again and again...

"STOP IT, Torao!"

Luffy picked up momentum and threw himself in the infirmary, but this time Law didn't use 'Shambles' and Luffy ended up crashing against the wall.

While Law looked at the scene with disinterest.

"It's over now?"

Luffy snorted - that have hurt his face.

Seeing Luffy's silly face, Law smiled - and the result was so beautiful in Luffy's eyes that he smiled and did everything he wanted to do since the beginning.

He jumped on Law, which gave a little cry of pain, wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tightly, as if fearing that Law would disappear if he did not. And because of that Law was pushing Luffy's head away, but due to Gomu Gomu no Mi all he could do was stretch Luffy's neck .

"Luffy-ya, let me go."

"No"

"Let me go... now!"

"No!"

But when Luffy was close enough that their noses touched, Law froze, he didn't know what to do, but Luffy seemed to know giving him an Eskimo's kiss.

All that blood that rose to his face should not be good to his health, and to make things worse Luffy-ya smiled as if it were the most normal thing in the world, as if they did it all the time.

 _Who that buffoon thinks he is? ... he would probably answer me with 'the future King of the Pirates' if asked._

Law then thought more calmly and decided that if Luffy wanted to play with adults, he would treat him as an adult, but when he gave a peck on Luffy's nose his own courage disappeared and looked away feigning indifference.

Luffy on the other end like it, and when Law felt Luffy's hands on his face he got a little tense and looked back at the boy - part of him was extremely nervous, the other part was curious.

But the huge noise coming from Luffy's stomach broke any chance of what that moment could be, Law closed his eyes, his eyebrow trembled and a vein appeared on his forehead - and that stomach seemed to realize this and roared higher.

 _So that's it ... The food always comes first ... so go after it Luffy-ya._

Luffy seemed to sense something and opened his mouth, but didn't have time to say anything in his defense - when he noticed he was in the kitchen, Zoro and Sanji looking at him not understanding what was going on.

Luffy without saying a word leave the kitchen and ran down the stairs, turned and entered the infirmary again, only to end up in Franky's workshop.

"Hi, Luffy! Come to see my SUUUPEER invention? I'm working on it together with the Heart Pirat..."

And Luffy ran again, this time screaming.

"TOOOOORAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO"

And this time Luffy he didn't come alone, the noise caught Chopper's attention and as soon as he realized that Law was awake and using his powers he got angry - _This nonsense has to stop! He should be resting!_

Luffy walked into the infirmary again but this time Law teleported himself to the outside and hold the door closed preventing it from being opened.

Chopper arrived soon after and looked angry at Law.

"You should be resting!"

"I'm sorry, Tanuki-ya, but your captain does not seem to understand the concept of personal space ..."

But before anything could be said or done, Chopper, Nami, Robin and Brook saw Luffy destroy the door, taking with him what was left of it, Law and himself, all falling out of the ship.

Chopper was so terrified that he acted before thinking and jumped in the sea to save them.

The shouting drew the attention of others and Zoro and Sanji ran to save their nakamas.

Some minutes later...

Drenched and sitting on the floor was Luffy and Law - Law kept his head down, everything was too humiliating to him, but Luffy was smiling like a fool.

But Nami didn't seem to share his joy and punched to the head of each captain, shouting for everyone to hear.

"HOW MANY YEARS HAVE YOU? DI YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF AND LAW TOO, LUFFY ?! AND YOU, LAW? I EXPECT IT FROM LUFFY, BUT YOU ?!"

While Luffy had already gained the ability to ignore it, Law was still learning and all that noise was annoying - he wanted to tell that woman to shut up; _he is older than her, who she is to give him a lecture?_

But something told him that if he increases the tone of his voice, Black Leg-ya would throw it into the sea...again.

Minutes later - hours on the Law's opinion - Nami was finally satisfied, and everyone slowly left the two alone.

Law didn't say anything, he just stood up and excused himself to use the restroom and change his clothes.

And Luffy only nodded and sat there thinking.

While Law wondered why he had acted so childish and why he did it whenever he was with Luffy-ya. Luffy went to the kitchen to solve his own problem - three kicks later, still with his mouth full he decided to ask Sanji about his hunger problem.

"Sanjiii. There is something strange with your food!"

"What?!"

The smoke coming out of Sanji's head was no longer from the cigarette on his mouth.

"I eat and eat, but I still feel this strange feeling here!" Luffy said showing the entire area of his chest.

"Luffy ... that's not the stomach."

"No!? Really?! But when I eat a lot it hurts!"

"That's because you're a glutton!"

Luffy only stared with empty eyes expecting a better answer, as he tucked a whole ham in his mouth.

Sanji thought for a moment and decided to ask.

"When this started happening?"

This time Luffy had some trouble to swallow, but he answered.

"The first time was when Nami needed our help ... then ... in Sabaody and with Hancock ... it happens every time I remember Ace or Sabo ... and ..."

"Aaaand ..." Sanji waited for Luffy.

"Torao."

Sanji smiled slightly, it was no mystery to him - in fact it was no mystery to any of them.

"When?" Sanji asked.

"In Punk Hazard. I never thought I would see him again! He saved me, you know!" Sanji nodded "He didn't know me and even so he saved me, thanks to him I'm here next to you ... of course there was Jimbe and Rayleigh and also Hancock, but without him there would be none of that."

Sanji sighed, he knew it was difficult for Luffy, his captain does not have the same libido as him, he actually came to doubt that Luffy had any interest in this aspect of life, but after listening to him speak, he knew that there were differences between what Luffy felt about Ace and what he felt for Hancock, just like there is difference between what he felt for Nami and what he felt for Law.

But Luffy itself doesn't know the difference.

"Luffy, why do not you said this to him?"

"How?"

And Sanji ran out of answers - he thought and thought until he found what he considered the answer to this - one that Law understand.

"Why not share something that you would not share with anyone?"

Luffy did not seem excited, in his head he shared everything with his nakamas. After a time in which Sanji thought Luffy's mind crashed, Luffy smiled and ran stealing a piece of food that would be their dinner.

Sanji ran after him, but he noticed that Luffy was heading toward where Law was, so he stopped and lit a cigarette, turned his back and walked away, but not before stopping and say to the ear and eye that appeared on the mast.

"Keep an eye on our captain, my dear Robin-chan! S2"

Luffy found Law on Sunny's head - on his corner - he got a little jealous, and almost ate that piece of meat that carried with him, but he held his impulses and quietly approached Law.

Once there he threw the meat on Law's lap that startled almost dropped it on the ocean.

"What this means, Luffy-ya?"

Luffy took a deep breath and spoke all at once.

"Whatisyoursismineandwhatismineisharewithyoubecausewereequals"

"I see no gain in this regard."

Luffy sat next to Law, and their legs and shoulders touching.

"If you don't want it, give it back." He said extending his hand.

"No. You gave it me!"

Luffy went on to try to steal the piece of meat that Law didn't want to return because of his pride, but seeing the possibility of losing the clash, Law put everything on his mouth.

 _How Luffy-ya manage to do it?!_

Luffy's eyes widened and in his chest his heart pounded.

He hugged Law who struggled to breathe and without knowing if he should swallow or spat out the meat. Luffy noting his desperation pulled the meat from his mouth and ate it.

"Disgusting!"

"What?"

"You!"

"I'm just eating!"

"Chew before speak!"

 _How absurd! If it's already not enough that flatulent skeleton, he still has to deal with Luffy-ya eating the food that was on his mouth! It wasn't sanitary..._

"If it bothers you ... I'm sorry."

Law looked surprised at Luffy and awkwardly said.

"That's who you are; there is no reason to change it."

"I can change for you."

Law shook his head. "If you change it will not be you, it will be a stranger who obey the will of others, and that wasn't the man I aligned myself to."

After hearing that Luffy didn't think, he just followed his instincts and took Law's head with his hands and kissed him.

Law was surprised - he wanted to do it again, but he didn't know how and if it depended on him, they would probably never kiss again.

He was never one to take initiative in this area, everything on this matter always came from the actions of others - His first kiss was with Baby 5, she was curious and gave him a peck on the lips. His first French kiss was with Doflamingo, God knows why. And from then on his experiences were always from people he didn't know and of which he would not miss.

But he knew it was different now, Luffy-ya was important, he believed in the boy, he knew the young captain will be the Pirate King - it wasn't something logical, he instinctively knew it was real - and it was all that matter and he wanted to be on the boy's side, or rather, on the man side when he reach the top.

Law soon returned the kiss and using his size lay down Luffy. Luffy put his hands under the Law's shirt caressing his back, slowly descending to near his ass and forcing Law to approach his hip.

Luffy wrapped his legs on Law's legs and stretched them making Law lose his balance and changing their positions.

Luffy was now over Law, right between his legs, and Law held him there involving him in his legs and bringing Luffy's hips close to his - the contact making them both groan.

Luffy grabbed Law's hands pinning his arms above his head, holding them there with one hand while the other raised Law's and lightly pinching his nipples.

Law was in delight, but a small part of him found it strange when Luffy stopped the kiss. After catching his breath, Law noted that Luffy still holding his arms and that his shirt was almost entirely lifted, his chest and abdomen naked for Luffy to see and Luffy was looking at him, lost in thoughts.

"They are very beautiful."

"What?"

"Your tattoos. Why do you hide them?"

Law thought a little before reply, "Because they are for me... for me to remember..."

"... they are... about Cora?"

Law smiled and Luffy returned to kiss him. Law blushed and Luffy let go of his arms and he quickly pull down his shirt covering his tattoos while Luffy looked seriously at Law's hands.

"I understand the big ones, but what about these?"

Law was silent also looking at his own hands.

"If you don't want to tell me its o ..."

"Doflamingo ... he tattooed his symbol in my hands. And I like any rebellious teenager went and did it."

Law smiled and Luffy smiled too, immediately kissing Law, his tongue exploring Law's mouth, involving Law's tongue with his own and sucking it.

Their brain had turn off completely this time, a little more experienced Law broke the kiss and nibbled Luffy's neck, but while Luffy had no idea what he was doing, but his body knew.

Luffy grabbed Law's hip with a little more force than necessary, Law open his legs instinctively and Luffy rubbed their crotches. He was swinging his hips looking friction but something told Luffy that it was not enough.

With no warnings he turned Law on his stomach, he positioned himself behind Law, groping his ass and Law could feel that Luffy was very excited and that the boy appeared to be well-equipped for his size.

"Luffy-ya ... wait..."

But Luffy tried to bite his neck, but eventually he bite just some feathers that were part of Law's clothing.

Law heard Luffy spitting feathers and making a disgusted noise, but he soon forgot it because Luffy took off his shirt and started down his pants.

Luffy was rubbing on Law and it felt so good, it was something new and gave him an addictive feeling, but he knew something was missing and that something had to be what was concealed in Law's pants and so he took it out the way but Law was pushing his hip away every time he got close.

"Luffy-ya this is not how it works! You can't just put it in ..."

And between the pushes, kisses, claims and slaps they didn't noticed that they were going increasingly to the edge.

And the silence of the night was interrupted by two screams.

One simply screamed.

The other made vows of death.

Both interrupted by the sound of something falling into the water.

Robin was who heard and made a mouth appear near Sanji that ran kicking Zoro who was standing in the way.

"WAKE UP, MARIMO! IDIOTS ON THE SEA!"

And here they were again.

Luffy smiling and Law red as a tomato was trying to get his pants on while looking for a place to hide and who knows maybe jump back into the sea and die just get rid of that embarrassment - at least his crew had not seen it.

Seeing the situation Nami felt she was gaining wrinkles and gray hair, now it's no longer just her captain but also Law that was doing things and being immature as hell.

"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU TWO?!"

For which Luffy responded...

"Shishihihihi! My bad!"


End file.
